


Kingdoms Fall

by EmiliaVBlake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, All canon things end at 6th Year, Azkaban, Children, Epilogue What Epilogue, F/F, F/M, HEA, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Loss, Pregnancy, Rebellion, Ron Bashing, dramione - Freeform, marriage laws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 68,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaVBlake/pseuds/EmiliaVBlake
Summary: In a world ravaged by a war and an unlikely friendship between two old enemies, when the law states magical children must be "bred", will all relationships begin to fall or will they find a loophole to an unjust law? Will a distrustful wizard and witch cause the world around them to become what they no longer recognize?
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Astoria Greengrass/Ron Weasley, Daphne Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Astoria Greengrass, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Patricia Rakepick, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter, Talbott Winger/Original Female Character(s), Theodore Nott/George Weasley
Comments: 29
Kudos: 146





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I post the prologue, I'm gonna say, IDK what this story is completely going to be. So, with that knowledge in hand...I hope you guys enjoy. I will say some things beforehand as I've learned from the first Dramione I've posted:  
> -This will be a HEA story  
> -Warnings might have to be updated as I write  
> -We canonically stop following the books at the beginning of six  
> -The first chapter will be where the characters are during the duration of the story  
> -The prologue is set in the future to go with the epilogue  
> -There will be 2 chapters dedicated to 6-7 year & the new version of the war after chapter one  
> Real chapter one will be posted tomorrow!

Calypso hid in the shadows of the trees as she looked up at the ruins of their ancestral home. Nash and Callisto, her brother and twin sister, were waiting by the wall, the rain falling as they looked up at the broken barrier around the grounds.

She could hear her sister, Elara's, enchanting voice singing to the barrier. Calypso answered her song, stepping into the light. Eridanus, the oldest of the Malfoys children appeared in the middle of the clearing. His blond hair was tied up as he neared his four younger siblings.

"Erid!" Listo shouted, running across the grounds, launching herself into his arms.

He chuckled and hugged her tightly, meeting the silver and brown gazes of his three other siblings. Calypso smiled at her older brother, remaining restrained unlike her twin sister. Eridanus kissed her forehead before hugging Elara and Nash.

"Are Mum and Dad here yet?" he asked.

Nash shook his head, "No, not yet. Mum said Dad's having a tough time about it."

Erid frowned, "Makes sense, this place wasn't exactly a happy one with that monster here."

Eridanus remembered the marriage laws, in a way only a child could. But, he remembered the fire that he'd caused here as a child so well. But, before he could dwell on it two figures apparated into the overgrown land.

The Malfoy children, a perfect blend of their wild mother and their aristocratic father turned to smile at them. Their mother's eyes filled with tears as she hugged each of them.

"You're all so grown up," she gasped through tears.

Their father chuckled, kissing the top of her wild curls.

"You keep that up and they'll all disapparate right now, love," he chuckled.

He looked up at the remnants of the manor and sighed. It had been twenty years since the family curse had burned through the land. Twenty years since their ancestor banned them from the family grounds. Twenty years since they'd more than shown the wizarding world their worth.

"Dad," Calypso called, looking at the manor, "Is it really going to take all of us to restore the building?"

"Only Malfoy blood can restore Malfoy property," he said sadly, "And better we have the place for future generations. There's a lot of ancient magic here for us."

"The Manor is the only thing that protects the land," her mother replied, quietly, "All of your bloodlines and the blood curse is part of this land."

"Swot," her husband muttered.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," his wife snapped, "I am Minster of..."

He cut her off, kissing her, "I know, Malfoy."

She rolled her eyes, "Maybe I'll go back to Granger."

He chuckled, "I'd like to see you try."

The kids rolled their eyes as their parents flirted. It had always been like this. They'd always been so disgustingly cute together.

"Please, don't start," Nash muttered, "Aren't old people supposed to stop kissing at some point?"

Elara laughed, clipping back her wild blonde curls, "Just because you're frigid, Nash, doesn't mean everyone else is."

The Malfoys laughed and Draco sighed, looking up at the ruins.

"Come on, darling," his wife whispered, leading him up, "It's only a house."

Draco raised a brow, "Only a house, Hermione? No, this is where we burned our own society to the ground."

Hermione frowned and kissed him, "It's where we fought for our son. For _us._ "

He nodded, leading the way. When it was restored, he knew the Manor wouldn't be the same. Each time in history whenever the family had to rebuild it would change. And this time it would be a home.


	2. Number 12 Grimmauld Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I know what happened in this chapter? No.  
> Did I cry? Yes.  
> Am I confused? Probably.  
> Did I start writing this with no plan? Definitely.  
> Am I excited for how this goes? Hell yeah.

Any person who lived on the quiet London square of Grimmauld Place would tell you it was a relatively quiet square, but a strange one. They’d tell you that sometimes there would be owls out in the middle of the day. They’d tell you about the too intelligent fox that milled around in the small park across the streets. They’d point out the large fluffy white cat that laid outside of number 11 Grimmauld Place like she was waiting for something. And they’d tell you about the two odd young men who would often be seen walking a large black dog three times a day.

They’d tell you how they always headed to the odd part of the street where the council missed number 12. They’d tell you that they were equally polite while the blond put together one always seemed surly and the black haired messy one happy to talk with any neighbor. But none of them could remember which house they lived in. None of them could quite recall.

But anyone who knew these men personally knew that tucked between the particles was Number 12 Grimmauld Place; the inheritance of one of the men and the ancestral home of the other’s mother’s family. But, both men, both wizards, called it home.

Draco Malfoy was sprawled out on the brand-new couch he’d bought as Harry Potter, his roommate and “best friend”, not that he would admit that to his oldest friends (they’d hex him for sure), was relaxed in an ancient sitting chair.

“Why do you like making the Black family yell?” Harry groaned, listening to the muffled bitching of Sirius’s mother.

“It’s not my fault they don’t have any taste, Potter,” Draco drawled, before raising his voice, “Sorry I’m trying to bring some class into this mausoleum, you, old cow!”

“Draco!” Harry hissed, shaking his head.

“You should let me obliterate her portrait, Potter,” Draco muttered as Willow laid out beside Harry woofing quietly.

Harry pet the big black lab, rolling his eyes. “You’re so dramatic,” he said, just as the heard the Floo activate.

Pansy stepped through and kicked off her heels, dropping into Harry’s lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Draco rolled his eyes.

“You two are disgusting,” he muttered, getting up, “I’m going to start dinner.”

“Kreacher’s making dinner, Malfoy,” Harry reminded him.

Draco cursed under his breath. Since Draco had realized he had a talent for cooking, he’d been splitting the house-tasks with the house elf. And without his old house elf, the one assigned to him since infancy, Draco had realized he enjoyed doing a lot of things for himself. It fed his need for control and order.

“You should change out of your work robes anyway,” Pansy said, slyly, “Granger’s coming to dinner. And she’s looking for a little hate sex.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “We’re not hormonal teenagers fighting a war anymore, Pans. Hate sex with Granger was a release. Something from four years ago.”

“She’s your ‘handler’,” she teased.

“Yes, because you demanded to be Potter’s! And fucking Theo’s a traitor!” He shouted.

“Why are you getting so upset?” Harry asked, amused.

Draco gave him the finger before disappearing to his room.

"Are you going to tell him that Hermione's bringing Ron?" Harry muttered.

"Hell no because she isn't," she replied, rolling her eyes.

He sighed, "You can't keep getting pissed off..."

"Harry, he called me a ‘prejudice cunt’ to my face. I haven't been a ‘prejudice cunt’ since fifth year, just a normal cunt, mainly. When I was a dumb fucking kid. Like I've told you before. You can hang out with him when I'm not around, but neither you nor Hermione nor Ginny is going to subject me to him. Even if he is your best friend, Gin’s brother, and ‘Mione’s ex. I love you, all of you. And you're the best boyfriend I've ever had, but I have to draw the line somewhere. And now he’s been promoted all I want to do is hex him," she replied, uncharacteristically nice and reasonable when it came to Harry.

Harry sighed and nuzzled her neck, "Sweetpea, can't you be..."

"Potter, if you say, 'the bigger person' I won't do that thing in bed you like anymore," she snapped, going back to her usual self.

Harry clamped his mouth shut and simply held her as Draco came back into the room, throwing himself into the large leather chair he'd replaced one of the other Victorian armchairs with. It fit his unnatural height as he relaxed back.

"Don't you look cute?" Pansy teased, seeing the casual, yet "put together" dark jeans and button up.

He rolled his eyes. "Bite me, Parkinson."

"Sorry, I don't eat bitter," she smirked.

* * *

Hermione Jean Granger had been top of her class at the end of seventh year, and that had been even with a war being fought. She had argued her way through every false testimony and false imprisonment and had put quite a few Death Eaters, including Voldemort, behind bars in the last four year. But, now she sat in a small office she shared with Pansy, drowning in files and reports. She looked at the time again, annoyed. She and Ron were supposed to be at Harry and Draco's an hour ago.

Not that Draco and Ron got along in any capacity. Even fighting a war together hadn't meant they had become friends. It actually amused Hermione watching the two argue. Draco was always so unruffled, completely unfazed as Ron's face got redder and redder with rage; his words stuttered with frustration.

But, here she was, staring at a letter from the head auror office, talking about how Draco's case had been reassigned to Ron after he'd done all the work. She sighed; she knew this wouldn't piss off Draco. He'd walk into Head Auror Crowley's office Monday morning, say a few choice words and the case would be redirected to him, but it annoyed her when Ron had done this right under her nose. She knew he hadn't been on a real mission since he got into the Deputy Auror seat.

She was proud of Ron, truly, but getting that promotion didn't mean he got to let other aurors do his job and then swoop in for the arrest and take the credit. And the Ronald she knew would never have done that. So, when her owls asking, and later accusing him, about it went unanswered it was safe to say she was more than a little pissed off.

Especially since she'd spent three weeks searching for Draco in Muggle London when he'd accidentally touched an illegal portkey that didn't work right during the investigation. No one seemed to remember that as a Handler it was Hermione's job to keep track of Draco. she was the only one who could find him once he went missing, especially since he was an Undercover Auror. And she always worried that one day the necklace around her neck would burn and she'd know it was sending her to find his corpse.

She looked down at the note she scrawled. But, before she could send it an interdepartmental letter dropped on the table in front of her. The ministry emblem was scorched on the outside and she turned it to see the 'W' seal of the Wizengamot. She rolled her eyes and opened it, agitated.

_Starting at 6pm the Wizengamot will convene with the Unspeakable Department._

_All employees except heads and deputy heads must clear their offices before 6pm tonight or face disciplinary action._

_The Ministry of Magic offices will re-open at 10am Monday morning._

_-Cormac McLaggen_

_Junior Assistant to the Minster of Magic_

"Tosser," she muttered, putting the note with her things. She looked at the work around her and sighed. Now was as good a time as any to abandon her reports and give Draco the news. Not to mention she could feel herself becoming hangry. Hermoine normally had a temper, add hunger to that and she was ready for murder. She grabbed a few files from their current jobs and headed out, grabbing her jacket as she went.

* * *

The floo ignited and Hermione stumbled through, her expression neutral, but her curls. Those were a different story. Her curls were wildly out around her, frizzing at the end. Draco stuck his tongue against hi right canines, looking down, as he tried not to laugh. Her curls always had a mind of their own when she was frustrated, her natural magic flying through her hair.

Whenever he saw his "handler" like this, he knew it had something to do with something Deputy Head Auror Weasley and Head Auror Crowley had said about her paperwork.

Aurors and Apprentice Legislators had a symbiotic relationship. So, he and Harry had gotten paired with Pansy and Granger. Harry and Pansy had started dating while Hermione and Draco had simply started fighting. Though it had been like that since school, so Draco had gotten adept to maneuvering around the witch and reading her habits, not to mention he'd made it his mission to make her more confrontational. The most annoying thing to Draco was red tape. He wouldn't deal with it and in turn didn't let Granger. It made the Auror partners dangerous and their equally good handlers, who worried about their cases and their well-being, a lot more volatile.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, instantly, drawing a smirk from Pansy.

Hermione tossed him the file folder. He frowned and sifted through it.

"This is our case..." he started.

"For the dead werewolves in Surrey, from the vampires!" she said, angrily, "We're almost done with it and..."

"They're transferring it to the Weasel?" he said, angrily, rising from his foot, "I got lost, couldn’t even get to the safe house..."

"For three weeks!" she finished, "I know!"

Hermione's face went slightly red as Draco towered over her, backing up slightly. If anyone asked her, she tolerated Draco on the best of days, hated him on the worst. But, deep inside Angry Draco was definitely her favourite. There was something that took her back to their last two years at Hogwarts in that anger. Something that she wanted to sink into.

_I'll love you in the darkness, Granger..._

"They can't just do this," he sneered, looking like the prat she'd always known, bringing herself back to herself, "We'll see them on Monday."

"I already sent a not..." Hermione argued, but Draco's dangerous gaze made her clamp her mouth shut.

"Why? So, you're precious Weasel can talk himself out of being in trouble?" he snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she started.

"Don't you two ever get tired of this?" Pansy tutted, "You have an odd way of foreplaying. And frankly, it's quite tiresome. Either jump each other's bones or just get out."

Draco and Hermione's glares went up to Pansy, but she simply got out of Harry's lap.

"Okay, let's calm down," Harry called, "And start again. Hi, 'Mione. Hope work was well."

"Hi, Harry," she replied, exasperated, "Actually, there is something else. Their meeting with the Unspeakables again."

"The entire Wizengamot?" Pansy asked, her brows knotting together.

Hermione nodded, handing over that note as well.

"They haven't sent an owl about it yet," Harry muttered.

Pansy's law ridden brain was turning as Draco came and read the note from over her shoulder.

"That doesn't make sense," he muttered, "The Wizengamot meets with Unspeakables directly after disasters, not every year for the foreseeable future. They work like old Coven meetings..."

Pansy frowned, "I don't like this, Draco. Unspeakable Seers...they're not like Trelawney. Eris knows everything before it happens."

Eris was Pansy's older sister. She'd been an Unspeakable since she'd graduated Hogwarts. And then quit when Voldemort returned. Now she worked at Hogwarts as the new divination’s teacher.

"We can go see her this weekend if it'll ease your worries," Harry called, quietly.

Pansy shuddered a little. Eris always made her so uncomfortable the way she always knew everything. Even for how close they were now, Eris's knowing just made Pansy squirm. But, she knew she was the only one who could give them answers.

"I'll send her an owl," Pansy replied, "She's been so busy with the school..."

Kreacher popped into the room and bowed, "Dinner is ready, masters."

"Let's eat dinner," Harry announced, getting up and kissing Pansy's forehead, "And forget about work for once."

* * *

Dinner had been pleasant. It usually was when the four of them got together. Usually, Ginny and Blaise would join them, but with Ginny off for Quidditch season they didn't gather as often. It wasn't like Draco and Pansy's standing Saturday night poker with their Slytherin friends and the Weasley twins or Harry's weekly quidditch games on Sundays. Friday dinners were just for relaxing.

So, as Hermione and Pansy flooed back to their flat they shared with Ginny and Luna, Hermione couldn't stop herself from thinking about how good Draco looked. She could see the small tattoo peeking out of the top of his shirt as he and Harry had laughed and talked about quidditch and then when Pansy had started pouring drinks she'd found herself watching the way his long, elegant fingers became more and more animated as he told stories and gave his opinions.

She sighed and pulled off her heels, petting Crookshanks as she looked around the quiet flat.

"Luna must be at Nev's," she muttered, heading down the hall.

"'Mione?" Pansy called, sounding odd.

Hermione turned and looked into her friend's unusually vulnerable face.

"When are you going to stop punishing the both of you? Can't you just let him go?" she asked, "You know this is torturing him. He knows something important is missing."

Hermione held herself together as she thought about the blank looks Draco sometimes got when she said certain phrases. She thought about how he seemed to read her reactions without her saying them. And then she thought of his lips on hers. Thought about his steel gaze turning molten as he watched her. She shut her eyes, squeezing them tightly.

"It's just better this way, Pans," Hermione whispered, "The minute he remembers...I have to be close enough to protect him. If he remembers what he did, remembers what happened..."

Hermione couldn't form the words. She just stared at the ring on her right hand. The rubies mocked her. The memories ruined her. She rubbed her face and headed back to her room. It was better this way.

She curled into her bed, pressing her pillow to her lips as tears blurred her vision, hearing his words.

_I once called you something unforgiveable and I will spend the rest of my life apologizing and loving you. Will you marry me, Granger?_

She sobbed hard, wishing that what she wanted most hadn't been taken from her.

* * *

Draco woke up in a cold sweat. He panted hard, throwing his blankets off. He swiftly jumped up out of bed. He paced the floor, turning sharply as he moved from one side of the bedroom to the other.

Wyrm meowed at him, wrapping around his legs, purring, trying to calm him. He sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed, shutting his eyes.

Visions of pain-filled brown eyes, the cackling laugh of a woman he hadn't seen in years, his mother's warmth, a familiar voice screaming his name all flashed in his mind causing him to jump up.

He opened the door and shifted into his animagus form, skittering through the house and out of the dog door in the yard. His fox skin, fox brain, kept him sane. Put, his horrid thoughts at rest. During the day he could use occulumency, but at night his demons tormented him.

And when nothing else calmed him, he ran.

* * *

Eris Winger sat in her office, late into the night. Her sister’s letter kept her up. The Wizengamot had met with the Unspeakable every term this year. She didn’t like it. She frowned as she looked at the visions she'd outlined. Something, someone, was coming. And it would be dangerous for all of them.

She scrawled on letter paper and sealed it, handing it to Kurds, her owl.

"Quickly now," she murmured, "Find Pansy and make sure no one intercepts you."

"Love?" Talbot, her husband, called. He walked into her office and frowned.

"Ris? Why are you still awake?" he asked, amused.

She gave him a small smile, "I had a vision. I sent it off to the Ministry."

"That could've waited until the morning, my love," he teased, kissing her forehead.

Eris frowned. No. No, whatever was going to happen couldn't wait.

"Let's get some rest. We're on Hogsmeade duty and how will your Ravenclaw students be terrified of their "hawk-like" head of house if he's too tired?" she teased.

He chuckled, tugging her with him, "Come on, then. You know I can’t sleep without you beside me."

Eris smiled, the light in the room going out as her anxiety of the future rose. She only hoped Pansy and her band of friends could do more with her words than she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read this. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry if it's a little confusing. I'm also a little confused. But, I'll clear it up eventually?


	3. A New Wave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to my unknown story. This chapter was fully written with the intent to be bittersweet and also give us an inner look of what their relationship is currently like when they aren't arguing.  
> Again...I don't know what's really happening in this story. I have this realllllllllly loose idea. So, if you have questions I'll answer them to the best of my abilities?

Hermione left the flat before Pansy woke up. She apparated to the flat she'd shared with Ron for two years, knocking on the door. A minute later the door opened and Astoria smiled, tightly, at her.

"Hi, Granger," she said, quietly.

"Hello, Greengrass," she replied, "May I come in? Get the rest of my things?"

Astoria nodded, opening the door wider.

"Course. Ron's in the office," she said, quietly. To most it would've sounded like a friendly prompting, but Hermione knew it was a warning.

She walked through the house, thinking about how empty it was. She hadn't bothered turning it into her home. It never felt like it. It didn't feel like the bedroom in Grimmauld Place she'd spent a year hating and loving a man she'd lost or the small cottage that was destroyed. No, this place was the place where she tried to fall in love with a man who was crazy about her for the last two years.

She knew Astoria had always been waiting in the wings. There was no bitterness as the pretty barely nineteen-year-old woman walked into the kitchen.

Hermione walked up the stairs to the office she'd shared with Ron. When she'd moved out three months ago Pansy, Ginny, and Luna hadn't expanded the flat yet and there'd barely been any room for her personal items let alone the law books and paperwork in the office.

Hermione knocked.

"Story, I'm busy," she heard behind the door, "I have to finish this before Sunday Quidditch."

"It's Hermione," Hermione replied.

The door opened and she peered into the surprised face of Ronald Weasley.

"Didn't know you were stopping round," he said, his voice slightly defensive. No doubt because part of him still worried what she thought about him. Part of him disliked knowing that she'd seen Astoria. Why? Because part of him still hoped. And Hermione wished he would just give up.

"I came round to get the rest of my things," she said, easily, "I sent an owl."

His face turned red and she realized he hadn't bothered reading them after the first one. She rolled her eyes and stalked toward the shelves before placing her expanded-charm bag onto the floor and waving her wand so that all of her books flew from the shelves into the bag.

"'Mione..." he started.

"Don't," she replied, "I really don't want to talk about your "assignments" right now. And you better not be doing this because we broke up."

"I'm not that petty!" Ron snapped, "And I'm not! It's all Crowley. He's trying to beef up my accounts and since Malfoy's not on the books..."

"They're still Draco's cases!" she snapped, turning to glare at him.

He had a disgusted look on his face as she said Malfoy's first name.

"He can't even take credit for them," he growled, "Does it matter who gets the arrest so long as they're arrested? Or are you just trying to protect your sad obliviated puppy?"

Hermione glared, "Did you ever think that you taking over takes the credit away from me! I have to have twelve hundred cases closed successfully by the end of the year!"

Ron froze, his face burning. No. He hadn't thought of that. Every case he closed for Malfoy would in turn go to Daphne's file. Not Hermione's.

"I'm sorry, Mione," he said, quietly, "I'll push more. With Crowley."

Hermione looked at him, tiredly, "We've been doing so well, Ron. You're my best friend and I love you..."

"But, not enough," he mumbled.

She shut her eyes before meeting his gaze. "No. I probably could love you enough if I didn't love him more."

"He can't remember anything, Hermione," Ron growled, "Can't you just forget about it?"

She bit her lip and continued packing her things. She needed to keep moving if she was going to have this conversation.

"Obliviating and implanting memories into Draco's mind was necessary to protect him from himself," she recited, like she did a thousand times. Just like the Healers and the Aurors claimed. But, it still didn't feel true to her. "But, that doesn't mean I don't have to mourn those memories."

"They would go away faster if you stopped subjecting yourself to spending time around him," Ron said, quietly.

She tensed. "I'm the only one that can keep him safe, Ron. We've talked about this."

"I'll see you, Monday," she muttered, taking her bag and heading out, disapparating before he could say anything more.

She walked into her room, locking the door. She pulled off her blouse and ran her fingers across the key tattoo over her heart. The one that matched the small lock on Draco's chest. She sighed, rubbing her face.

This was her penance for awakening the ancient magic in Draco to stop Voldemort. She had to keep him in control. In sixth year, she'd hated him. In seventh, befriended. Then she'd spent a blissful year in love. Even during a war there had always been love. And then there was nothing. And for three years he kept her at a distance. Still strangers. How could you love someone so deeply then watch them fade away?

How do you mourn someone you see every day? How do you mourn someone who doesn't even know there's something to mourn?

* * *

Monday morning Hermione hurried into her office and froze as she looked at Draco Malfoy sitting in her chair, his long legs resting on her desk. She took a deep breath and pushed his feet down off of it, smelling spearmint, parchment, and cloves as she walked behind him to hang up her robes. It was a new scent. Different from the way he used to smell like the fresh cut grass of the quidditch pitch instead of the clove cigarettes he'd found a liking for during the war.

"Good morning, dear," he teased.

Her heart twinged painfully at that. She felt herself blush but put her hands on her hips and turned to eye him.

"What are you doing in here?" she demanded.

"We have to go see Crowley, remember?" he teased, rising up in one swift movement. At 198.12cms (6ft 5in) Hermione had to look up at him as he invaded her space. She moved around him as he filled the space with his tall frame. Sitting down he wasn't so imposing, but once he was up she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Can't you just deal with it?" she asked. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night after getting her things from Ron's. All she could think about was how she'd been her happiest during a fucking war.

"Aren't afraid I'm going to punch Weaselbee...again?" he asked, smirking.

Everyone knew that Hermione had to stand guard between Ron and Draco. The two of them were constantly one insult away from pummeling each other. But, Hermione understood why. Being second best to someone who bullied you had to be hard for Ron.

But, she didn't know how much help she'd be today. Not with how angry Ron was with her. In his head she'd chosen Draco again, not even fighting for him this time.

Draco's brow knotted together as he peered into her face. And she knew he knew. He always knew. His eyes went from a cloudy grey to a light silver as he peered down at her. She always got this odd look on her face when she fought with Weasley. He hated it. Mainly because it left him feeling unnaturally angry. He wanted to break Weasley in two every time he saw it.

She was such a small witch, easily forgotten in a crowd. 160cms (5ft 3in) at most, maybe shorter. But, she didn't let that stop her from being fierce and powerful. He hated seeing that defeated look on her face. Especially, when Weasley was the cause.

Hermione reached out and relaxed the hands he hadn't realized hand been balled into fist. He blinked slowly, focusing on the feel of her hands on his. For some reason this always calmed him. He could never understand why, but then she would get this sad look on her face, like she was mourning something.

"Why did you get mad?" she asked, softly.

"You better come," He growled out, stalking from the room.

Hermione hopped up, her heels clicking quickly as she sped up to keep up with his long legs. To anyone they both looked like the epitome of calm. Draco stood tall, his strides intimidating, his face unreadable, dressed in the best money could buy. Hermione, kept up quite well, even as she had to take two steps for his one, looked like a witch you didn't want to mess with. Her pencil skirt and maroon blouse didn't have one crease in them. Her stockings didn't have a single run and her hair was pulled back in a severe French twist. And her own accessories and make up, while not as expensive as anything Draco bought, matched his aesthetic. They looked formidable.

And that's what Head Auror Crowley opened his office door to. He swallowed hard and backed away, quickly, being only slightly taller than Hermione and plumper.

"Handler Granger. Auror Malfoy..." he said, stiffly, "What do I owe the pleasure?"

Malfoy reached back and Hermione placed a stack of folders in his hand. They'd all been requested for transfer. He threw the folders down on the desk.

"My Handler needs her cases to finish out her training," he said, coldly, "And an Auror needs his cases to keep his job."

"You're still getting..." Crowley started, trying to keep brave face.

But, Hermione saw the fear when Draco's expression got impossibly colder, his tone clipped, "Are you deaf?"

"No..." Crowley managed.

"Granger, what did I say first?" he demanded.

She swallowed hard, licking her dry lips. "Your Handler's quota isn't being met."

Crowley looked at the cases and nodded, "With how you do your field reports, Malfoy, Miss Granger, can easily take on a second Auror..."

Draco's eyes went to steel and Crowley silenced himself. "If Handler Granger doesn't get her quota from me, then that makes my job for you obsolete. So, that means, as I formally resign..."

"Resign?" Crowley scoffed, "Now, Malfoy, that's..."

"Clearly, my work isn't enough for you," Draco snarled, his eyes flashing dangerously, "I'm sure your 'at large' list must be thinning."

"Right," Crowley clipped out, seeing Draco had backed him into a corner.

Draco dropped his hand to the Hermione's lower back, gently pushing her foreward.

"Subsection Y Article 135 of the Auror Handbook states that any Auror or Handler denied their case quota can open up an inquisition on their direct supervisor. Which in Draco's case, because he is an Undercover agent, is you. And we will not hesitate to go directly to the Office of Inquisitions and file a complaint," Hermione challenged, her voice steady as she focused on Draco's hand on her.

"Are you at risk for not meeting that quota, Mi-Handler Granger?" Crowley demanded, finding his courage as soon as Malfoy was behind her.

"Not currently, sir," she admitted.

"See," he started, but Hermione cut him off.

"But, with the thirteen cases you are asking be reassigned and the seven you already _have_ had reassigned I do not have enough reports to guarantee my quota be filled by September 21st, when the quarter ends. And as you know Handlers must keep a consistent quota throughout the year to reach the necessary numbers consecutively for five years in order to move into Legislative positions," she finished.

"I suggest you find Greengrass a new auror," Draco replied, "Hermione can do the reports like she has been and you can keep Weasley in his gilded office. If you try this again I'll quit."

He turned on his heal and stalked out, Hermione on his tail.

"Malfoy!" she called, trying to get his attention. She called his name twice more before shouting, "Draco!"

He turned, eyeing her, his heart squeezing as she said his first name. "What?"

"Did you mean that?" she breathed; her eyes filled with an emotion Draco couldn't understand.

He sighed, running his fingers through his perfectly tousled locks.

"Yeah, Granger," he replied, "You're the only Handler who can deal with me. And you aren't a distraction."

 _And I want to make sure none of them take advantage of you_ , He thought.

Pain filled her as she once again came to the realization that Draco didn't want her. She had to stop thinking that part of him remembered and cared. He kept her around because she was effective and efficient. Everything he was and needed others around him to be.

"And to make sure Crowley takes us seriously," he muttered, taking her hand and yanking her back into her office.

He grabbed her purse, tucking her robes and then his own into it gently before putting it on his shoulder. Hermione watched him, fascinated. What was he doing?

"Come along, Granger, don't dawdle," he called, heading out the door.

"Where are we going?" she demanded.

"Auror business," he replied, hiding the smirk on his face.

When she found out what they were really doing he'd be in a lot of trouble with the witch.

"Dra-" she started, too familiarly, "Malfoy, I can't just accompany you on some wild goose chase. I have reports to finish."

"This is more important," he replied, ignoring her. With Hermione Granger he'd learned a long time ago that asking forgiveness was better than asking permission. Hermione huffed, but followed him out into Muggle London. He waved his wand, silently casting a warding spell. No one would find them, not even an owl.

"What did you just cast?" she demanded.

"Warding spell you taught me on what was supposed to be our seventh year," he muttered.

She blushed, remembering that particular memory had hurt her to change. She'd taught it to him after they ran from the manor the first time. The parts he was missing were the parts she cherished.

"Why are we hiding our location?" she asked.

He smirked, his eyes shining playfully, "We're playing hooky."

Hermione's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Draco Malfoy! Are you crazy!?" she barked, causing the Muggles around them to look up.

He smirked, before taking on a mocking tone, "Hermione Granger, yes, deadly serious."

"We can't just blow off a day of work!" she exclaimed.

He sneered, stepping closer, "What? Good-Girl-Granger can't break a few rules?"

She glared up at him, "I break enough rules for you."

"Because Potter asks you to," he pointed out.

She turned her face away, not wanting him to see the sadness that she could feel on her face. Harry never asked her to. She did it because he mattered to her.

"Granger," he said, softly, in a tone she hadn't heard since she was 19, "Come on, live a little. I promise, you'll have fun. Even if it's with me."

Hermione shut her eyes and sighed deeply. This was probably the dumbest thing she could agree to right now. "Fine, but as soon..."

Draco didn't let her finish, he took her hand and tugged her along the streets before she could change her mind. Draco led her directly into an old cafe and bookshop he'd stumbled across during one of his assignments. He knew if anything, they could get lost in this bookshop. He'd read through all the fiction at Grimmauld Place and not having any of his books from home was awful. And how often could he read another potion, science, or theory book? And while he loved Magical Fiction, Muggle Fiction was just as fascinating. He steered clear of fantastical stories because the false information about witches and magical creatures appalled him, but the others...they were good.

Hermione was lost as soon as they entered the bookshop. She hurried through, digging through the second-hand books all around her. Draco stopped to watch her. He often did it. It was how Pansy had figured out his crush. It was hard not to admire Hermione. She was small, but fierce. She commanded a room and demanded respect. She was formidable, even now, in her work clothing, but when she wanted to she could also be concerned and kind. She'd give someone the shirt off her own back if she thought it would help.

He knew it was stupid, but he'd had a crush on her since he was eleven. And he could remember every carnal moment of hate sex they'd had during the war, the best moments of his life. Remembered the way her body would shatter under him, but for some reason he always felt like there were parts of that time he was missing.

He could feel a dull headache starting so he delved through the books, grabbing at them mindlessly searching for anything he liked. He didn't grab many. He liked to travel light, but enough that he wouldn't have to come back in two weeks. He headed to the register and handed the books over and ordered two cuppas to go before pointing back to Hermione.

"I'm paying for her books too, Kat," he said to the older shop keep.

The woman was used to seeing Malfoy and she nodded, "Of course, deary, I'll put them on a tab for you to pay later."

"Thank you," he said, easily, taking the cups back.

He stepped back watching as Hermione reached desperately for a book three shelves too high. Her feet were on the body shelf and her blouse was untucking itself from her skirt as she reached. Draco chuckled softly before putting their cups down, easily reaching up and plucking the book down and handing it to her.

Hermione took a second to admire him as he easily reached up and plucked the book out, reaching down to hand it to her.

"Here you go, Granger," he murmured.

Hermione took it, holding it against her chest as the smell of old books, cloves and spearmint surrounded her. She looked up at him again.

"You haven't smoked today," she breathed.

He smirked as he looked down at him, "I know you don't like it. And I'm not stressed so I don't need one. I got you a cuppa."

He stepped back, taking a seat in one of the old armchairs, somehow fitting his large frame in the seat. Hermione hated how effortless he made that look. She sat down in the chair across from him, a large stack of books in front of her.

"Thank you," she said, cheerfully, taking a sip.

"Granger, is that enough books?" he demanded, seeing the small tower.

"I lost a lot of my old collection after the war," she said, quietly, remembering their small cottage burning with all of their books, "I'm slowly rebuilding it."

"You had a house, right? What happened to it?" he asked, the headache returning as he tried to remember Granger's house.

"We used it as a safe house and _they_ found it," she muttered.

Draco saw her hands tense and her teeth dig into her bottom lip. He could tell whatever happened there was painful.

"Well, now it's all about the thrill of the hunt to find all your books again," he said, easily, taking a sip, relaxing back.

Hermione jolted from her memories, taking sips of the tea.

"What are we doing next?" Hermione demanded, "I doubt you had no ulterior motives when you brought me here."

Draco gave her a levelled look. "I didn't."

"Then why are we here?" she asked. The only time they went out like this together was when they needed to talk about work without prying ears.

"You looked sad," he admitted easily, "And I didn't want to be at work."

Hermione felt tears prick in her eyes as she put down the teacup, her hands shaking. If she shut her eyes she could almost pretend this was her Draco. Almost. But, the man sitting across from her was a playboy. He was a dangerous auror and while they were cordial they also fought like cats and dogs. But, she also knew what the date was. The last two years around this time he always got gentler with her.

"It's the 17th, right?" she asked.

"Yep," he replied, easily, leaning back.

The day he'd asked her to marry him four year ago. She rubbed at her eyes and he eyed her.

"I'm feeling peaky," he said, getting up, "Let's go back to Grimmauld Place and have some lunch. Then you can either join me in the study to read or pop off back to your flat."

"This is the most pointless day," she laughed.

"Are you distracted?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yes. And you're right. I needed it. I just picked up the last of my things from Ron's and we had a row. So, thank you."

"So, not pointless. Weasel's a prat anyway," he replied, "Stop thinking about it."

He got up in a fluid motion, making it look effortless as he took her books and walked them to the register. He paid for them and Hermione glared at him.

"I have money," she snapped.

"And I have more," he replied, easily, shrugging.

Hermione rolled her eyes; she'd just pay him back later. And like lunch three weeks ago he'd slip the money back into her purse somehow. He carried the bags of books outside and she fell into step beside him, heading to an apparation point.

* * *

Four hours of sitting in the Study reading felt right to both he and Hermione. Draco couldn't understand it. Usually they were fighting. But, seeing how upset she'd been this morning, he hadn't wanted to tease her. He'd just wanted her to smile. And he had to admit that this was the most relaxed he'd been in a long time. It was like when he lost his temper and only Granger could reel him in.

He watched her as she pulled the brown blanket around her tighter, her curls spilling around her as she read. Part of him wanted to walk over and bury his fingers into her hair, pull her close, but the other part wanted to tease her. He focused back on his book not noticing that Hermione's gaze had come up to watch him. He looked so relaxed, leaning back in the chair, he was engrossed in an old Charles Dickens book, his hair spilling across his forehead, messily. She smiled, softly to herself before going back to the book.

Pansy stood at the door, silently watching them. She sighed, hoping that they would come back to each other soon. She stepped away from the door and headed back down to where Harry sat.

"They're here," she said, quietly.

Harry nodded, "I figured. Are they fighting?"

"Worse," she replied, as Harry saw the heartbreak in her eyes, "Reading."

Harry's brows knitted together and sat up. "This must be torture for her."

Pansy thought about the photos in Hermione's chest at home. She thought about the paintings she hid in there, the love letters. All from a version of Pansy’s best friend that no longer existed.

"What do you think things would be like if we hadn't stolen Soren from Rakepick?" she asked.

"I think Hermione and Draco would be married. I think you and I wouldn't have broken up and we'd be married. And we wouldn't all be working for the ministry," He admitted, "But, the past is the past. And we can't change it, Pans."

"Do you think they'll come together on their own?" she asked, staring up at the ceiling separating them from the couple above.

"I like to think so. Draco's been acting strangely with her again, but you know them. They'll fight until they're blue in the face. If they're meant to be they'll find each other again. Just like I found you again. Now, show me the plans for the Ministry Ball so I can figure out auror logistics with Ron," he said, sitting up.

She shook her head and pushed a letter into his hand. “We have to talk about this first.”

Harry’s eyes took in the words in front of him.

“Eris thinks they’re going to try and force us to breed a coven?” Harry demanded.

“This is what they’ve done every time we’ve been cut down in number like this. And it’s always been effective. Breed the purebloods, get elite magical children and a couple of Squibs, breed the others and have a small mix,” Pansy said, quietly, “But, we won’t know until they make their announcement on the matter.”

“We can ask Ron if he knows anything?” he suggested.

She shook her head, “No. Harry, if this is true, no department heads will know. We have to go to Theo. He took his father’s place in the Wizengamot.”

“He’ll be sworn to secrecy…” he pointed out.

She smirked, running her fingers through his hair, tugging gently, “Leave it to your Sly Slytherin, Boy Wonder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading this!!!! I really appreciate it!!!!  
> The next 3 chapters are going to be dedicated to what REALLY happened from 6 year to the end of the 3 year war. But, they'll mainly be from Dramione's POV because it's only important so you understand Hermione's emotions and how Draco lost his memories.  
> I hope you guys stick around!


	4. Untold History -Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, friends!  
> You can assume everything up to the Holidays that canonically happens in HBP still happens! Assume that his behaviour toward Harry hasn't changed because it would appear strange plus he's a mean-spirited little asshole and blames Harry for everything going wrong in his life until dealing with Dumbledore himself. I just didn't feel like rehashing it all.  
> Also assume that Hermione still has a crush on Ron and he and Lavender are a thing. And most of this chapter is in Draco's side of things because we know what was going on with Ron/Hermione/Harry.

In the week Draco had been home he'd seen his father reduced to nothing more than a mere shell of himself. Draco had become disgusted with him. One mishap at the Ministry and Theodore Sr and Lucius had been punished, severely, for messing up a simple mission. They'd disappointed the Dark Lord. And that was what had led to the Malfoy home becoming the Dark Lord's lair. How else would the Malfoys get back into his Lordship's good graces?

Summers for Theo and Draco had always included weeks on the beach of Chateau Mal Fae. They would play Quidditch, ride magical horses, and swim in Siren Lake. But, this summer...this summer they sat across from each other, looking at the girl standing right outside the doors to the veranda.

"Go get her," Bellatrix hissed.

Rakepick, a pretty redhead Death Eater, glared at Bellatrix.

"How dare you command me?" she hissed, "My daughter is the Heir of Slytherin. Show me some..."

"Enough," the Dark Lord stated calmly, "Theo, bring the girl back to me."

Theo flinched as he was spoken to, but gave a curt nod, jumping to his feet. He headed out the door and stood uncomfortably behind the young woman.

"My Lady," he hesitated.

The girl met his gaze. "My name is Soren."

"S-soren," he stuttered.

"I can't stop hearing them all," she whimpered, holding her head, dropping to her knees.

Theo frowned, kneeling beside her. "What will help?"

"Gloves," she whispered, "I can't keep touching things."

Theo waved his wand and gloves flew into his hands as he moved them into hers. Soren's light blue eyes came up to take him in.

"Thank you," she whispered, pulling them on.

"Soren, we have to go back inside," he breathed, "Before he..."

"He punishes you," she finished, rising to her feet.

She walked back in and met the Dark Lord's eye. No one else would dare, but Soren Merope Riddle wasn't just anyone. She was her father's daughter and the Heir of Slytherin. And at eighteen she didn't have a fearful bone in her body. Not when she could read every object and person in the room; their histories, their fears, their very beings. What was fear to a Psychomet?

The Dark Lord sneered at her gloved hands and then eyed Nott Junior as he took his seat beside his father. He looked so much like that woman who had cut him so long ago. He wondered if Nott Junior also shared her spirit.

"My darling daughter," he announced, looking to his other followers spread across the room, "The heir to the wizarding world, my legacy. Come sit beside me."

Soren lowered her face to the ground and took her seat. Little more than a year ago Soren didn't know her legacy. She didn't know who her father was. She'd attended Beauxbaton Academy and had lived in the Ombrelune house but had stayed in the shadows. She had been raised by her slightly mad mother, who had kept her hidden in a small cottage in the woods of England.

She'd been charming, yes. Beautiful and mysterious. But, she hated being around people. Every time they touched her she saw.

So, she had never minded her mother's odd insistence that they stay hidden. Now, in front of the red eyes of the man who fathered her, she understood. Her mother had spoken at length to her about Pureblood loyalties and had worshipped the Dark Lord. But, neither Soren nor the man whose rhetoric her mother liked to quote were Purebloods or worth worship.

She sat down, listening to the group discuss the infamous Harry Potter. She'd seen him her fifth year. He had been nothing special. But, apparently he was the one who would destroy her father. Soren wanted to sneer as he went into another tirade about Blood Purity. Did he truly hate his bloodline so much he would try to use that as a reason to bombard the world with hatred?

“Lucius,” the Dark Lord drawled.

Draco, a natural Occulmens, threw his shields up as he watched the interaction between the Dark Lord and his father.

"I require your wand," the snake-like man called, reaching out for Lucius's wand.

Draco looked away, ashamed as he heard the tremble in his father's voice. He kept his gaze away as his father handed the Dark Lord his wand. He flinched as he heard the wand snap from its snake base. How low would his father fall?

Draco and Theo listened as their godfather spoke. Theo, a natural Legimens, knew he was lying. He knew there was something more to absolutely everything Severus was stating. But, Draco only felt rage as he listened to Snape talk about the boy wonder.

But, the three teenagers stopped thinking as a whimpering woman was brought out and fed to Nagini. Soren turned away; her eyes clutched tight. Theo had tears in his eyes as he recognized their Muggle Studies teacher, listening to her mind scream for mercy. Draco kept a cold expression on his face as he stared into her eyes. She didn't deserve to be turned away from when she was dying.

"Now, young Draco," Voldemort continued, his red gaze taking him in, "You will take the Mark in a week's time. You as well, young Theo. It gladdens me to see such strong wizards joining their fathers. And that is why I have great tasks for each of you this year. My Heir will join Hogwarts this year. Nott, you will guard her well. And you, Malfoy, I have the most important task. Severus, have you found the Vanishing Cabinet?"

Severus nodded, "Yes, my lord. It will be kept in Borgin & Burkes until its mate is fixed."

Voldemort sneered, "Good, Now, Draco, Bella tells me you're quite good with tinkering objects. You will fix the cabinet's twin. In the Room of Requirements so that we may infiltrate Hogwarts. And to repay me for my kindness of letting your father free from Azkaban you will be tasked with killing Albus Dumbledore. I'm sure you can complete both tasks. Unless Bella overestimated your skill."

Draco didn't let any of his emotions show. He quickly shuffled his thoughts, compartmentalizing them.

"Yes, my lord," he replied, monotone. What else could he say?

* * *

"Theo, you can't just disappear!" Draco shouted, gripping his best friend's arms, "If anyone finds out your gone..."

"Draco, this letter is from my mother!" Theo cried, tears in his eyes, tossing the letter at him.

Draco knew how important that letter was to Theo. Theo had been told since he was eleven that his mother was dead. Now, in his hands was the proof that she wasn't.

"You have both your parents!" he shouted, "You don't know what this feels like!"

Draco shut his eyes and turned away. Theo lost all of his fight and sat on the bed in the room he'd been sharing with Draco.

"Draco, this is my mum. And if she says that my dad's going to get us killed then I trust that. I trust her," he said quietly, pressing his memories into Draco's mind of a beautiful, happy, loving young woman. She was nothing like Nott Sr.

"What if it isn't real?" Draco asked, "What if it isn't her?"

"Do you think Uncle Sev would do that?" he demanded, "The man who made an unbreakable vow that we're not even supposed to know about with your mother to protect you? You think he'd lie to me?"

"What if they kill your father for you leaving? Did you think about that? Or torture you if they find you? Theo, you can't just run headfirst into this because she's your mum!" Draco argued, "And she's not asking you to!"

Theo looked down at the letter once more and sighed, rubbing his face. He was right. The letter was about being true to himself and remembering his own mind, even as his father tried to mold him.

"What do we do?" he demanded, "I can't just pretend like this isn’t real..."

"We'll make Severus take us to her," Draco said, easily, even though they both knew getting Severus to do anything would be far from easy. But, Theo deserved answers.

* * *

It had taken Draco days to get Severus to agree. And it wasn't until Theo broke down that their godfather had crumbled. And that was how they ended up outside of a large house in Kent, right by the sea.

An older version of a woman Draco or Theo hadn’t seen since they were eleven stepped out of the large house. Theo launched himself into her arms, clutching her against him as though if he let go even a little bit she'd fade away. Theo sobbed hard, his tall frame wrapped around his mother as she held him close, cooing softly in his ear, petting his hair.

She looked at Draco and held her arm out and Draco came forward, clinging to the warmth of someone who loved both of them unconditionally. When was the last time his own mother had held him?

Andraste Rowle pulled away from her son and his best friend, cupping their cheeks with her hands.

"My beautiful boys," cooed. She moved to Theo and wiped his teared, "Enough tears, my little prince."

The small, yet commanding, woman barked orders and Draco realized for the first time that there was a small army behind her. The men moved quickly, their wands moving as a tall man came from the shadows.

"My love let's move this party inside," he called.

Draco blanched, seeing his dead cousin, but then realized that the man in front of him had blue eyes not grey.

"Mummy, what is this?" Theo asked.

"This is a safe house for the Order of the Phoenix. And my home," she explained.

Draco looked at Severus who met his gaze coldly. "You wanted to know."

"Regulus, darling," Andraste called, "Bring Remus down. We must all talk."

"He might not be ready for that, Andy," Regulus argued, eyeing Draco and Theo.

"Regulus Black, did I ask? And keep the other men away," she commanded, and the man smirked, bowing slightly as he headed through the large house.

Andraste brought the boys into her living room and sat them down.

"Have either of you taken the mark?" she demanded.

Theo and Draco shook their heads.

"They're due to receive them in tomorrow, Rowle," Snape drawled.

Andy met his eye and pursed her lips, muttering in Welsh.

"Dore Nott is an idjit," she muttered, pouring them all tea.

"Mum...why...how?" Theo stuttered out.

Her eyes softened; they were the same green as Theo's. She cupped his chin, her eyes filled with tears.

"During the first war, I turned a blind eye. I was a Pureblood and while I didn’t follow your father I didn’t stop him. I thought none of this had to do with me. So, I kept away. But, when you were born I started condemning the Darkness that filled our home. The hatred. And when the Potter boy had been orphaned. I started lashing out. Condemning your father’s Pureblood mania. Because that could have easily been you without parents,” she explained, “When you turned eleven a man named Quirrell showed up at our door. Demanded entrance into our home, yelling about the Dark Lord. And once again your father and I began fighting. That monster was in our home. And when Quirrell murdered a Unicorn in the house when you were in the other room, I snapped."

"You were crumpled on the floor with blood..." he shuddered, remembering.

"My love, your father...we abused one another in the end," she said quietly, "Did he...Did..."

Theo shook his head. "No. Not until I told him I enjoyed the Male sex. Then he'd tried to beat the desire from me."

Her eyes flashed dangerously. And Draco saw the fire that he often saw in Theo. Regulus stepped back into the room with a crumpled, broken man, behind him. Draco and Theo recognized him as their third year Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Andraste reached back to take the man's hand and he swallowed hard, taking it. He sat beside her and she leaned back against him, almost supporting him.

"This is Remus Lupin," she announced, "Remus, this is my son..."

"Theo and his friend, Draco," he said, his voice hoarse from unshed tears and lack of use, "I taught them both. He looks just like you, Andy."

"Are you in the Order?" Draco asked, watching them all.

Andraste nodded, "Yes, up until a few years ago Remus lived here with Regulus and I. When Sirius Black, Regulus's brother, returned the Order was reinstated. And this time I joined them..."

"Are you in a relationship with them?" Theo asked, confused.

Andraste nodded, "Yes, Sirius was the love of my life. But, he was also Remus's. We shared him in school. And when I left your father I took comfort in Regulus. He'd been hiding here."

"And we all reconciled before my brother's...his untimely death," Regulus finished as he watched both Remus and Andraste's eyes fill with tears.

"I stayed away for many reasons, Theo. Mainly, that I knew your father would do anything to make my life hell and your father is still my husband," she murmured, "He owns everything. And then he had me pronounced dead I couldn’t come back."

"We were told that you always agreed with the Dark Lord," Draco said, "But, then we were told the same thing about Uncle Sev."

Andraste sneered, "I could never follow a man who thought blood defined a person’s superiority. That man is a monster."

"Mum..." Theo started, "I want to be with you. But, I don't think..."

"Theo, you must decide what you believe in. You must decide what side of this you are on. He didn't win the first time and we are trying our damnedest not to let him win this time. I once sat impassively by and wasted away. But, I will not abandon the men I love again, nor will I lay down and watch as he destroys the world my son must live in." She sat back watching the both of them, "You are not your fathers. What side do you really believe in? And what parts of you are trying to make your fathers happy?"

Theo held her hand, "You've never steered me wrong, Mum. And if fighting against Father is what you say is the right thing then I'll join you."

Theo met Draco's eyes and Draco could tell that they were on a precipice. If Draco chose wrong this would be the last time he and Theo would ever see each other. Draco thought about his mother and thought about how anxious he'd been in his own home. Even here surrounded by the supposed enemy he was more relaxed than he'd been all summer. Part of him knew what he truly believed.

"If we join the Order," Draco said, slowly, "What happens to my mother?"

Knowing that without a doubt that while the atrocities he'd seen in the last few months: his father's crumpled being, his mother's sobbing, the hundreds of deaths, the anxiety, the pain; he couldn't leave his family. He knew none of that was truly him. Draco was a narcissist, an elitist, a spoiled prat, a selfish bully, but he wasn't inherently cruel. No, he'd learned that about himself quickly. As he watched the joy or the blankness on the faces of each Death Eater he'd been around whenever they did something cruel he knew he wouldn't be able to stomach it. He would jump at the chance to leave the sadistic bastards behind if his mother was safe.

Andraste looked at him sadly.

"Draco, your mother has chosen her path. Sadly, even as teenagers she always chose Lucius's side," she said quietly, "But, you must decide. Because the Order will not ask anything simple of you."

Severus looked at the boys and frowned, "We might have to make you Death Eaters and send you into the heart of the Snake Pit. They may not let you close enough to be anything more than spies."

Draco eyed Severus, but it was Theo who answered, "If we can protect Narcissa and help the Order we'll do it."

"You don't wish to discuss it?" Severus drawled.

"You've been around that monster," Draco replied, coldly, "Do you think given the chance we'd want to live under his reign? The Malfoys are already disgraced under him. What future do I have except to die? I'd rather die doing something that saves others."

"What a Gryffindor sentiment," Remus called.

Draco's gaze moved to Remus's and he rose.

"Self-preservation and bravery can sometimes go hand in hand," he replied, "Tell your people they have us. For whatever it's worth to them. We should get back before they start searching for us."

Draco wasn’t under any impression that he was supposed to survive the next few months. He knew the task he'd been given was impossible. The Dark Lord meant to punish Lucius's failure by killing Draco. So, if he double-crossed the Dark Lord in the process, he’d do it.

* * *

"I could have killed her!" Draco shouted, pacing back and forth, his eyes scattering around the room. Severus took a concerned step forward, but Albus held his hand up, watching the young man as the room trembled.

"This would be easier if you explained to me how the hell I'm supposed to kill the great Albus Dumbledore!" he shouted, glaring at the elderly man.

"We've talked about this, Draco," Albus said, slowly, "You must make this believable. They would expect you to fail the first few times. The Dark Lord would expect you not to be able to do it directly at first."

Theo sighed, staring at the ceiling, "Why can't we just tell Potter and his stupid friends? Wouldn't this all be easier..."

"We have to keep up pretenses," Severus reminded them, "If you lot and Potter start acting like friends..."

"Someone will get suspicious," Draco said, losing all the fight in him, "But, I can't fix that fucking cabinet. And sorry to say, but none of you are smart enough to actually fucking help me."

"The only person in the world that can match your swotty arse is Granger," Theo muttered.

Draco tensed. He'd kept as far away from Granger as possible. Especially since he'd seen her at Diagon Alley. Calling her a ‘Mudblood’, again, had been stupid. But, anything to keep her away. He didn't need her sticking her nose into business that didn't involve her.

Years ago he'd insulted her and bullied her, even wanted her dead, because unlike all the other girls around him she didn't fawn over him. She basically behaved as though he didn't exist. And insulting her had always given him her attention. And knowing that he wasn't supposed to be looking for her attention made him lash out as well. He finally got to a place where he could ignore her and use one insult to get her to steer clear and even if that hurt him, it also filled him with relief. What did a woman like Hermione Granger want with a Death Eater? He sighed and stared up at the ceiling again.

"Do you really think she's going to help me bring Death Eaters into the school?" he barked, a cold laugh escaping his lips.

"She's seventeen now," Snape muttered, "An official member of the Order. Yours and Theo's place in the Order can be revealed to her."

Draco scoffed, "Fine. When?"

"Holidays," Albus replied, "It should be easy to get Hermione from her parents and Draco from his to meet in London with some Order members, right Severus? Hermione Granger is a smart girl. If anyone can keep a secret and keep Harry away from you it's her."

Draco glared, "Wonderful. Granger. Because we all know how much she loves me."

"That really is your fault, isn't it?" Theo grunted, "What is the point of all this? What are Draco and I even giving to the Order?"

"Information," Dumbledore replied, "Everything you learn from Miss Riddle's letters and everything your fathers have been telling you."

"Yeah," Draco said, rolling his eyes. He'd never cared for Albus Dumbledore and getting to know him now, his distaste hadn't lessened, "Killing you makes so much sense."

"It's the only way Tom will come out of hiding," Albus replied, sagely.

Draco scoffed, "You're just as bad as him. Using us to pull him out when you could easily go to the Manor and kill him yourself."

"But, that won't bring about change, Draco."

"No, just kill off the wizarding world," he muttered, stalking out, "Come on, Theo."

* * *

Hermione gawked at the men standing in her living room. She hadn't anticipated Draco Malfoy or Theo Nott Jr. But, here they were, standing in between Andraste and Severus. Albus sat sagely on her parent's sofa sipping his tea as Hermione rose to her feet, wand in hand.

Tonks and Skye tugged her back into her seat.

"Calm down, 'Mione," Tonks called, "Hear us out, yeah?"

When Dumbledore had sent her an owl stating she was needed for an Order mission she thought it would be research based. Then when Skye Parkins and Nymphadora Tonks showed up she thought she'd have to ride a broom. But, instead they'd made themselves quite at home, securing it before Dumbledore and Snape had come. And after an annoying ten minutes of small talk the door opened to let Draco Malfoy into her world.

"What are they doing here?" she snapped.

"Nice to see you too, dear," Draco replied, rolling his eyes, tossing himself into her father's favourite chair. She glared, annoyed that he looked so elegant and comfortable in her ordinary muggle house.

Theo sighed, "Told you we should've warned her."

Andy waved her hand, "Neither here nor there now. Hermione, I told you a long time ago that my son's father was a Death Eater. Theo is my son. Her and Draco have joined the Order and everyone in this room trusts them."

"Theo..." Hermione said slowly, trying to reconcile the idea in her mind with the woman she'd gotten to know over the summer.

Andraste Rowle didn't strike Hermione as the type to marry someone like Nott Senior. Andraste didn't seem like the odd aristocratic people Hermione had encountered. No. She was always laughing and making crude jokes. But, she was also a badass. She didn't let any of the men in the Order push her around. And if this was coming from Tonks or Skye Hermione would've kept her defenses up. But, if Andy trusted them then she could as well. Hermione looked at Malfoy and Nott, a little calmer now.

"Fine, what's this about?" she demanded.

* * *

A month into the term and Hermione wanted to kill him.

"MALFOY, STOP!" she shouted, slapping his hands away.

He glared down at her and instead of cowing she held her ground.

"You, bloody idiot! You're going to break it!" she snapped.

"If you know so bloody much, you fix it, Mudblood! Bloody swot knows everything, then surely you can fix this!" he snarled. He pushed his hands roughly through his messy blond locks, throwing himself back on a desk, glaring at the cabinet.

Hermione glared at him, "I'm sorry not all of us are versed in the Dark Arts so bloody well!"

"Stupid fucking thing is useless!" he snapped, "We're never going to fucking fix it!"

Hermione let out a frustrated breath, resting her head on the table.

"There has to be something we're missing," she said, looking up at it, curiously.

"I know someone who can help, but that involves getting Theo involved and breaking every rule Dumbledore has laid out for us," Draco said, glaring at the cabinet.

"Let's keep trying together before we start breaking rules," she said, quietly.

Draco had stopped listening. His mind was spiraling out of control as he thought about what would happen if they failed. He thought about all the people who would be dead because of his stupidity.

Hermione watched him, curiously. Surprised by the way he was breathing. His breaths were short and quick, his hands clenched. She could see how tense and rigid he was, realizing that he was having a panic attack. She'd had a couple herself and recognized the signs.

She had been keeping her distance, hating being any closer than she needed to be. But, here she was closing the distance between them. She reached down as his eyes flickered open, staring down at her. She watched the emotions play out not in his face, but in his eyes. Her breath caught at how beautiful it looked, watching the shades of grey flash as he tried to calm himself. She reached for his hands, hers loose and relaxed as she caressed them, massaging the tension from them. Once they were relaxed in her hands she met his eyes.

"We'll do this together, Malfoy," she said, quietly, "Together we'll figure this out."

She peered up into his face, no longer seeing the pathetic bratty child, with a disgusting sneer, pointy nose and features, and greased back hair. No, this was a haunted man. His features were sharp, defined. His hair looked as soft as silk and his expression held no cruelty, only exhaustion. Who was this man? Even his insults weren’t what they’d once been.

Like a possessed man, feeling the first tenderness he'd allowed himself in over six months, Draco lowered himself, pressing his lips to hers, hard and aggressive. Hermione gasped and Draco took the moment to slip his tongue into her mouth. Hermione could taste all of him in that kiss. His fear, his arrogance, his anxiety, his rage, his hope, his magick. They stood there, their lips melded together, the only place connecting them aside from his hands that were now gripping her wrists.

Hermione sank against him, the kiss, so different from any she'd ever had. A moan crawled up her throat and Draco yanked away, knowing that if he didn't stop now he wouldn't be able to and worse, wouldn’t want to. He looked away from her, panting, shaking.

"Dra-" she started, slowly, after a long excruciating minute.

She started reaching toward him and he flinched away, grabbing his things and stalking out of the room. He took in a shuddering breath and slammed his hand into the stone around the entrance to the Slytherin common room, the pain beginning to clear his mind. What was wrong with him? Why did he do that?

He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, but all he could see was chocolate eyes with flecks of gold.

"Fuck," he muttered, as his entire body betrayed him, hardening with need. He headed into the Common Room. He needed a cold shower. And quick.

"Draco?" a soft voice called as he entered.

He flinched and turned to look at Soren.

"What are you doing up?" he demanded.

"I want to help," she said quietly.

"Help with what?" he said, throwing his walls up in his mind.

"Theo's not as good at Occlumency as he is at Legilimens," she smirked, "I know what you're both trying to do. Not all of it, but enough. And I want to help. I want to help take him down."

Draco frowned, "He's your father..."

"No, he's my sperm donor," she replied, tucking her brown curls behind her ear, "Please."

Draco was going to argue, but then he thought about the cabinet.

"Can you read items through people's memories if they've touched it?" he asked.

* * *

They didn't talk about the kiss. Every day they sat together in the library pretending to be working on a project for Advanced Ancient Runes, but instead they were bickering about the cabinet.

But, today, Malfoy was behaving a little differently. He smirked, playfully down at Hermione and Hermione stopped in her tracks, not used to the playful expression.

"What?" she demanded, stepping toward him.

"I have a surprise for you today, dear," he teased.

Her eyes narrowed at the nickname. Since the moment Draco had realized she hated it, he'd begun using it whenever he teased her. She rolled her eyes, sashaying passed him, wearing a new skirt.

She heard the way he exhaled and smirked, knowing that his eyes would look like molten steel. She'd caught the look a few times in the weeks since they'd kissed. And she was filled with shame at the spark of desire for him. But, it also thrilled her when he reacted. Draco Malfoy wasn't a man who didn't get what he wanted, and Hermione enjoyed that she was the _one_ thing he coveted, even physically, that he couldn't have.

He led her toward the Room of Requirements, staying slightly behind her, almost as though he were covering the back of her thighs so none of the other boys could see.

"Harry's been getting more and more intense about you being a Death Eater," she said, quietly, as they walked.

Draco frowned, keeping his hand hovering over her lower back.

"Well, that's your job to make sure he doesn't come looking," he pointed out, "Come on, Granger, you can't tell me you can't keep him in check."

Hermione turned to face him and jolted, taking a step back as she realized how close he was.

"Malfoy, it's not my fault you're acting all crazy and he's stressed out. So, he's fixating. Not to mention he's kind of right," she explained. She frowned, looking at his hallow and dark eyes, "You aren't sleeping."

He let out a breathless laugh, his eyes taking her in, running his fingers through his hair, "You wouldn't be either if your life banks on this all working, Herm-Granger."

She bit her lip, wondering what his hair would feel like, but before she could reply two arms slipped around his waist. Draco tensed as did Hermione as Parkinson's face peaked around him.

"What are you doing with Granger?" she sneered.

"Homework, Pans," he replied, roughly moving her arms.

"You said you'd come to Blais..." she started, but he cut her off.

"I have more important things to worry about, Parkinson," he barked, "Go!"

Pansy stepped back, her eyes narrowed with rage, "Fuck you, Draco. Have fun with your little mudblood."

His eyes flashed with rage and Pansy's eyes filled with suspicion.

"We'll talk later," he muttered, turning away. He motioned to Hermione with his chin to move. Usually Hermione would've fought his boorish command, but she could see the anger and simply followed his command.

But, this time as she walked she realized how people were watching them. They were moving out of their way and expressions ranged from morbid curiosity to fear.

They worked in silence for most of the night, but today was different. He was more dedicated and this time he had a list of what may be wrong with the cabinet.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, after an hour.

His eyes met hers and he sighed, "I...found a work around the rule."

"How?" she demanded.

"Do you know what a psychomet is?" he asked, putting his wand down.

She shook her head, "No. Should I?"

"Psychometics are rare wizards. They can read objects and people. It's not like Legilimens. It's more of a knowledge of history and how something works," he explained.

"And you let someone with that gift touch it?" she demanded.

"No, I let her experience it through me," he explained, "I'm not completely daft, Granger. But, it could get us in trouble because Dumbledore doesn't trust her."

"Who is she?" she demanded.

Draco grimaced.

"I'm not supposed to say," he replied.

"Draco, you can't keep secrets from me!" she snapped, "We're supposed to be partners in this!"

"I know that! But, this has nothing to do..." he started, but she cut him off.

"I trusted you! And you haven't been honest with me!" she shouted, "For all I bloody know you are just another useless Death Eater!"

"Damn it, Hermione, this isn't about me not trusting you!" he snapped, gripping her arms, "And if you think I'm a fucking Death Eater then why bother!"

She glared up at him, "Because Dumbledore trusts you."

He scoffed, "That wanker is just as bad. Talk about keeping secrets."

"He's just trying to keep us all safe," she argued.

"Anyone who withholds information isn't giving anyone a chance to actually make their own decisions! He's just as bad, Hermione! Right now, you're angry with me for keeping secrets when your fucking friends and idols do the same shit! You're a fucking hypocrite!" he shouted, not realizing the distance between them was nonexistent.

Hermione watched him stalk out. Was he right? Was she a hypocrite? She sighed, rubbing her face. Of course, she was. She'd spent the entire year doing things that were hypocritical. She told Harry he was crazy for thinking Draco was a Death Eater, even after finding out that he was an Order member and a Death Eater. She'd cheated to get Ron on the Quidditch team. She'd attacked Ron with magical birds. And she was hiding Draco's secrets even now.

She grabbed her things then frowned as she noticed his wand. She picked it up and looked at it, sighing as she tucked it into her robes. She opened the door and froze as she found herself face to face with him.

"Sorry," he muttered, "I forgot..."

She handed him his wand and met his eye. "I'm the one who should be sorry."

"I'll walk you back to your tower," he muttered, "Filch is already out. And if he catches you he'll give you detention."

"And he won't punish you?" she sneered, annoyed that her heart leapt at the thought of him walking her back to her room.

"He's seen the mark," he said quietly.

Hermione eyed his left arm. He always kept it hidden. She wondered if he hated it. His voice had been indifferent, but his eyes told another story. But, she was pulled from her musing as she heard giggling in an alcove. She stopped, recognizing it.

"Come on, Prefect Granger," he called, "Leave them be. Some of us deserve a good shag."

But, before Hermione could continue following Ron stumbled back into the light, his eyes filled with rage as he eyed Malfoy and Hermione. Draco let out a laugh as he peered at the angry redhead. His face was beat red, but his lips were smeared with pink lipstick.

"Fucking hell, Weaselbee," he snickered, "You look like shit."

But, Hermione wasn't laughing. She was glaring and as Draco peered down he could see there was jealousy in her expression.

"What are you doing with him," Ron snapped.

"It's none of your bloody business!" Hermione snapped.

"You’re consorting with the enemy!" Ron argued.

She sneered, "Malfoy isn't the enemy. You're starting to sound like Harry! Paranoid! Instead of worrying who I'm spending my time with, Ronald, you should be worried about the slag you keep in your bed!"

Draco looked down at her, impressed. Who knew the Gryffindor princess could have so much venom in her when it came to anyone that isn't Draco himself?

"Are you shagging Malfoy, then?" he snapped, "Fucking a Death Eater? Didn't think you were desperate, Hermione!"

Before Hermione could reply, Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and pushed her behind him.

"You're done talking now," he said, coldly, "If this is how you treat your friend then there's no need for her to ever have enemies."

Hermione shook with rage and shock as she felt Draco's arm around her waist. She buried her face into the folds of his robes, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Come on, Hermione," he said gently, turning, grasping her shoulders and leading her away. He hoped she hadn’t seen his grimace as he gently moved her away. The feeling of her small form in his robes dug at him.

Hermione was wiping her tears away as they walked, but Malfoy didn't say a word. The only comfort he gave, aside from his hand on the small of her back was to hand her a clean white hanky. She wiped the silent tears from her face and sniffled. Finally at the portrait Draco eyed her, assessing her.

"How long have you had a crush on the Weasel?" he asked, gently.

"Two years," she whispered.

Jealousy twisted inside Draco and he sighed. "He isn't worth your time, Granger. A witch like you should be chased after. Let the little weasel chase you. I better not catch you ever crying for that idiot again."

Hermione looked up at him in shock. It was the closest Draco Malfoy had gotten to complimenting Hermione in their entire school career. He looked uncomfortable as he turned and stalked away, leaving Hermione to peer after him.

She sighed. Why was he so strange?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ran away from me LOL, sorry if it's a little warmbly. But, the next chapter will be a combination of the end of sixth year and a mix of what happens the entire year that is their 7th year. It'll probably be just as long as this one was. And will definitely have some smut and a lot more fighting and some Dramione fluff near the end. We won't focus so much on the war as we will the relationships that blossom from it.


	5. Untold Histories -pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with this story. I honestly actually had a plan for this chapter and then I really don't know what happened and I once again got carried away.  
> I'm sorry if ya'll are confused, but it's over 6000 words and I'm really not trying to write more about this past since the next chapter is all Dramione fluff until the end of the chapter and we find out why they aren't together anymore and why Draco has no memory.  
> At this point this is the thrill of the write for me.

March and April had passed with it getting harder and harder for Hermione and Draco to meet. People were speculating that the two were dating even as their arguing seemed to get worse with every day that the Vanishing Cabinet wasn't fixed. But, since Ron had drunk the poison meant for Dumbledore she hadn't come at all. And he didn't want her to.

Guilt gnawed at him as he sat across from the Headmaster.

"You want me to act like nothing's wrong?" Draco snapped, glaring at the man.

"What else are you going to do, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore demanded, "I'll admit it wasn't the best outcome, but Mr. Weasley isn't dead."

Draco glared, "No thanks to you."

"He didn't drink enough of it to kill him instantly," Dumbledore replied, "He'll be fine in a few days. And seeing as none of them know it had anything to do with you, there shouldn't..."

"That's not the point!" he raged, "The Dark Lord ordered me to kill _you_ , not everyone in my wake!"

"Soon everything will fall as it needs to, Mr. Malfoy. Finish the cabinet," he commanded, dismissing the boy.

Draco scraped back his seat and glared at him before heading out of the door. He stalked down the hallway, freezing as his eyes caught sight of Hermione and Ron standing in the corridor. Draco tensed, envy flooding through him. He gripped his hands as he watched the idiot kissing his--kissing Hermione. Rage burned through him and he turned, heading back toward the common room.

He was done playing by Dumbledore's rules. He was done being a "good boy". What good was it doing him? He wasn't getting anywhere. And sometimes you had to break rules to get ahead.

He waltzed into the common room.

"Zabini, Parkinson, Nott, Riddle," he barked, "Come with me."

The group looked up at him. Blaise and Pansy glared at him.

"Do we look like your fucking lap dogs?" Pansy snapped, "You haven't given us the time of day all fucking term and now we're just supposed to jump at your beck and call? Death Eater or not Blaise and I aren't your pets like those idiots, Crabbe and Goyle."

Blaise's dark gaze took him in, blowing a ring of smoke in his direction, "Apologize."

Draco gritted his teeth. But, saw the glint of hurt in Pansy and Blaise's eyes.

"I'm sorry you've both turned to Hufflepuffs while I've been away," he teased, his voice softer than before.

Blaise suppressed a small smile as Pansy's eyes narrowed. Pansy glared.

"I expect you to invest in my shoe collection and then I'll think about giving you the time of day, Malfoy," Pansy growled.

"Of course," he drawled, "Anything for the great Pansy Parkinson."

Blaise and Pansy gave small smiles and Draco knew that while they were still hurt all was forgiven. Slytherins didn't apologize, but this was close enough.

Pansy rose to her feet, prompting the others to rise as well.

"Lead the way, oh fearless leader," she teased, rubbing against him.

Draco rolled his eyes and lead the way up to the Room of Requirements.

"Draco," Theo commanded.

"It has to be done," Draco replied, moving back and forth imagining the room.

The group gasped as the door appeared. Draco opened it and waved them inside, locking the door as they all stood in the cramped room.

"This is a Vanishing Cabinet. The Dark Lord has tasked me with fixing it. I can't," he said, easily.

"And you think we can help?" Blaise replied, sounding bored, "Come now, Draco, there's more to all this than that."

"What I tell you next will put us all in danger, so swear on Wyrm's life you won't speak of this to anyone. Even if you disagree," he demanded.

Pansy and Blaise shared a look. If this was dangerous enough to warrant swearing on the life of the Kneazle Kit they'd saved as kids together then this was way worse than they'd anticipated. They looked at Theo, who looked grave.

"It's a matter of life or death," he said, quietly.

"Is it about why the both of you have been acting so strangely?" Blaise demanded, annoyed, his usual aloofness gone. In its place was the dark aggressive man they'd grown up with. "We don't keep secrets. Not from each other."

"Just promise," Draco prompted.

"I promise," Pansy hissed.

"Whatever, I promise," Blaise growled.

Draco went into the long version of the story, knowing that this would keep them from interrupting him. They listened; expressions neutral as he explained what was going on.

"You should've told us sooner," Blaise chastised.

"We could have been helping you," Pansy pointed out.

"We're betraying everything we used to believe in," Theo reminded them.

Pansy eyed him and shook her head, "No, you're fighting against something that threatens our current way of living. You think he'll stop once all the Mud-Muggleborns are dead? He'll move on to Half-Bloods and then go through the Purebloods until there are only the Purest left. Plus, this isn't going to end well. The first war is proof enough of that."

"Eris told her that," Blaise muttered, outing her.

"You've been talking to your sister?" Theo asked, gently, "I thought your parents disowned her after she married..."

"That poor orphan?" she finished, her eyes shining with unshed tears, "Yeah, but you know Ris. She could care less about what my parents say. She writes every day without fail."

"What did Eris say?" Draco asked.

"She said that fire will end it all. And out of the ashes love will win," Pansy said, quietly, "So, if you and Theo and Soren are against the Dark Lord I'm with you."

"And I'm not one to be left out, so count me in," Blaise replied.

"What do you need from us, Draco?" Pansy demanded, but his eyes moved to Soren.

Soren had spent the last ten minutes with her hands, touching the Vanishing Cabinet. Her wand was out, and she touched it to the cabinet, moving her wand against it. It shuddered to life and Draco turned, eyes wide.

"Did you..." he started.

She nodded, solemnly, "It's core just needed repairing."

"Sore...I've been trying for months," he breathed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more help before," she explained, pointing to the base, "You thought it was technical. The magick not bending to the mechanics, but it was actually the magical core."

"What the bloody hell are you even saying," Theo muttered.

"We have to test it," Draco said quietly.

"Tell the Order first," Soren commanded, "If you've fixed it we and they have to be ready for the Death Eaters to come."

"When they find out you've fixed it, the war will start," Pansy said, quietly, "When you do it, we have to protect the students. So, make sure there's a plan before we move forward."

"You should tell Potter," Blaise said quietly, "This isn't Wizard's Chess, a Dueling Game, or Expugno. Dumbledore can't keep this all to himself and put us all in danger."

"Whatever we do it starts a war," Theo agreed, "And they should be forewarned."

Draco nodded, knowing exactly what he had to do.

* * *

"What were you doing with Malfoy last night?" Harry demanded, coming down into the Common Room.

Hermione's head came up from Ron's lap. She frowned, sitting up, glaring at the map in his hand. For the last few weeks she'd been meeting with Draco only to discuss how the Cabinet was coming along. They weren't very long meetings, but Hermione didn't realize Harry was catching every single one. Rage burned inside her at the thought of being watched. Especially, when Draco had started behaving like a completely arsehole during their meetings. He was short, aggressive, snarky, borderline bullying and she was on edge.

"Harry Potter, have you been spying on me with that thing?" she demanded.

"I thought your project with Malfoy was over," he shot back.

She glared, "Your obsession with Malfoy is getting out of hand, Harry!"

"Why are you always defending Malfoy, Hermione?" he growled.

"Because you're wrong!" she shouted, "He isn't a Death Eater! He's a boy! Have you thought for one second, Harry, that Malfoy and I have to see each other because we're Prefects and have to do rounds? Or have you been thinking that I'm slumming around being a Death Eater's whore? Did you ever think the reason he's been going to see Dumbledore so much is because he's being summoned there for something school related? Or do you think Dumbledore's charms are bad and he's breaking into his office?"

Harry stopped and stared at her, thinking for the first time he really did sound crazy and obsessive.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he said, ashamed.

She sighed, "Harry, Ron and I get it. We get that you want answers. But, you're looking for answers in places where there's nothing to find."

"Yeah, mate," Ron agreed, sheepishly, "I don't like the git, but I don't think Malfoy's a Death Eater. We would know by now."

"Put down the map, Harry," Hermione said, sadly, "Let's go eat lunch then spend the day at Hogsmeade, yeah?"

Harry nodded and disappeared upstairs as Hermione eyed Ron.

"He's going mental," she muttered.

"We'll help him get over this," he replied, kissing her.

Hermione smiled, caressing his cheek. Since he woke up in the hospital wing Ron really tried with her. Hermione had to admit she was happy. Ron was attentive and sweet. Dating him was easy and felt normal. But, she couldn't stop the small guilt coursing through her every time she closed her eyes she imagined artistic long fingers on her instead of Ron's.

When Harry reappeared the three of them headed down to the Great Hall. Hermione smiled, glad to feel even slightly like things were back to normal as they ate and caught up. That was until a beautiful Barn Owl dropped a letter in front of her. She opened it, seeing there was no return address, just her name.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Letter from Mum," she lied, keeping the short note hidden. Hermione looked down at beautiful script scrawled onto the middle of the note before gathering her things.

_Meet me._

"Where you off to, 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"Prefect bathroom for a quick shower, figured I should before going to Hogsmeade," she replied, easily, kissing his cheek as she headed out of the room, "I'll be back soon."

She fiddled with the necklace that had appeared shortly after the Easter Holiday. It was a small skeleton key that warmed whenever Malfoy needed her and vibrated when he was near. Right now, it was warm against her skin as she walked through the corridors and felt the vibrations grow as it led her up to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She frowned. Why were they meeting here?

"Malfoy?" she called, stepping inside.

She heard sniffling and froze.

"Draco?" she called again and this time a stall opened.

She met the tearstained gaze of Draco Malfoy. She tensed and he eyed her, wiping his face, a letter gripped in his hands.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice quiet and uncertain.

He cleared his throat, his eyes hardening into cold steel. "It doesn't matter. Our works done. The cabinet's fixed."

"How..." she started.

"Doesn't matter," he replied. He met her eye and Hermione shuddered at the cold expression, "What matters is what I'm about to tell you, Granger. Promise to wait until I'm done."

Hermione frowned, but nodded. She'd never seen Malfoy like this, but if it bothered him enough to cry she'd listen, "I promise."

"The cabinet you were helping me fix? Dumbledore said it was for the Order, remember?" he said.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"It's really to let Death Eaters into the school. Tomorrow I'll alert the other Death Eaters that the cabinet is fixed. They'll infiltrate the school and Severus Snape will cast the final Killing Curse that kills Albus Dumbledore and starts the war," he announced.

Hermione's widened with betrayal.

"You promised to listen, Granger," he reminded before continuing, "I'm telling you this because the Death Eaters that are coming are dangerous. Fenrir Greyback is coming with them. He'll eat as many of our classmates as he can. And I can't have that much blood on my hands, especially for a dying man. Albus Dumbledore will die tomorrow because he's ready to become a martyr as he dies from a curse. But, I won't let the students here die for that bastard. I turned my back on my family to get away from one person who thought they were doing things for the "greater good". I won't do it again. My friends and I are going to get as many of the kids out of here as we can. I'm telling you this, so you have all the facts before you decide whether to follow your precious Dumbledore or forge your own path. Tomorrow marks the real start of this war, Granger. Make sure you're ready."

Hermione could tell he was being honest. Malfoy didn't lie. It wasn't in his nature. Even when he was being deceptive he was honest.

"Why are you telling me this?" she whispered, panic starting to settle as the war became real in her mind.

He stepped forward, leaving no space between them as he tipped her chin up to look at him. His silver gaze took her in and she saw the emotions flicking through his eyes. She took a deep breath, steadying herself, when she smelled it. That scent she couldn't identify in her Amorentia. It was Draco's scent. She wanted to sink into it, pretend like he wasn't warning her about fighting a war she wasn't sure she was ready for even as his expression told her he knew she was.

"Because you're the only one I trust to do the right thing, Granger," he breathed, "You're smart. Perceptive. You won't let prejudice and loyalty get in the way of logic. And you can make the Order move faster than I can. These kids...don't let them turn into us."

Hermione swallowed hard and he rested his forehead against hers, "Granger, no matter what happens tomorrow, I want you to know that I don't think you're a Mudblood. And I'm sorry I ever called you that. No matter how much we fight, you really are the brightest witch of your age."

He stepped back and headed toward the door and Hermione moved before she could think about it. She grabbed his hand, stopping him. He turned, raising a brow as he took her in.

"What was in that letter?" she asked, "Why were you crying?"

"My mum's in a coma," Draco replied, quietly, "Fell down some stairs and hit her head, supposedly."

Hermione's heart tightened as she watched the tears fill his eyes.

"I'm not allowed to come home until I finish my mission," he scoffed, his expression twisting with pain.

Hermione intertwined their fingers and Draco shook his head, cupping her cheek.

"Don't pity me, Granger," he murmured, "Go find your Weasel. Have one good shag before we're wand deep in blood."

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Hermione's free hand moved up involuntarily and gripped his robes, her lips pressing harder against his. Draco made a small sound at the back of his throat as his hand moved from her cheek, into her curls, twisting his mouth, demanding surrender from hers. Hermione gasped at the intensity, Malfoy's tongue taking full advantage of Hermione's parted lips. He devoured her, tasting every inch of her mouth as he backed her against the sink. Hermione moaned, arching up into his touch. Draco reached down, lifting her up, placing her on the sink.

Hermione sank her fingers into his hair, yanking it back gently, enjoying the hiss that spilled from his lips.

"Fuck," he groaned, pulling back just enough that their lips still brushed as he spoke, "You taste like sin, Granger."

He detached himself away from her roughly, both of them panting as they tried to calm their beating hearts.

"Go," she breathed, pushing him away, "Go now. Tomorrow's the first battle in a long line. We need to be ready."

* * *

Harry Potter was shaking, sobbing hard as he looked at the blood on his hands. He killed him. He'd killed Albus Dumbledore. He panted hard, trying to gain his bearings. He could hear the room filled with arguing and fighting about what to do next.

"I have to turn myself in," he breathed.

Everyone turned and gawked at him.

"Harry, you can't do that," Hermione argued.

"I killed him!" he shouted; his eyes wide with panic.

"He was dying anyway, Potter," Draco replied, the only person in the room that looked calm.

"I..." he panted.

"’You’ nothing, Harry," Draco pushed, "If you turn yourself in everything that happened tonight, everything Dumbledore planned will be for naught. He was dying _anyway_. And if you go to Azkaban you're as good as dead."

"How am I supposed to handle...how am..."

"You push forward,” Draco said, gently, resting his hands on Harry's shoulders, "You move forward with this war because we have to. Because winning is the only way his death will matter. You're _Harry Potter_ , _The Boy Who Lived_. If anyone can do this, it's you. We _need_ you, Potter. Reconcile this because shit isn't going to get any easier. We're going to have to get really comfortable with a lot of terrible shit because war isn't beautiful."

Harry nodded, firmly. Malfoy, he hated to admit, was right. Harry had to keep moving. He had to keep fighting.

* * *

Six months went by like a flash and they all looked like shit. It was like the world exploded around them and they'd lived a lifetime.

Pansy gripped a shuddering Potter as the four cruciatus curses and the desperate apparation back to Grimmauld Place flashed through his body.

"BLANKETS!" she shouted, desperately as Order members spilled into the Drawing Room. They gawked at her and she snarled, "FUCKING MOVE!"

Hermione ran from the room and hurried back, tossing blankets all around Harry as Pansy's hands shook, cupping his face in her hand and spilling a potion Molly handed her into Harry's mouth. She pinned Harry's body down as it convulsed, trying to keep him immobilized without a spell. Another spell could kill him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Luna demanded.

"I don't know," Pansy barked, "He's going into shock."

She leaned her head into the crook of Harry's neck, sharing her body heat with him as she sang softly, creating a magical healing circle around them.

Two hours later, Harry's body had relaxed, and he'd fainted, but his hands had stayed firmly around Pansy's waist. Pansy held onto him as well, exhaustion pulling her down with him.

"Parks?" Harry murmured softly when he woke up. He took a few minutes to assess where they were before realizing that there was a snoring figure on top of him.

Pansy groaned, "Five more minutes, Dad."

"Parks, wake up," Harry called, not used to the snarky bratty woman being off guard.

Pansy jolted up, her eyes wide with panic as she gripped her wand, looking for the danger.

"Hey, hey," Harry called from beneath her, "Calm down. We're in Grimmauld Place."

Pansy's memories flowed back, and she sagged, looking down at him, resting her hands against his chest. "Fuck. You're okay. Good. I thought Lestrange's cruciatus was going to kill you."

Harry reached up cupping her face in his hands.

"Thank you, Pansy, for saving my life," he breathed.

Pansy leaned down, resting her forehead against his, "Don't mention it, boy wonder. Just keep breathing."

* * *

Draco sat back, staring up at the top of the tent as he listened to Ron and Hermione for what felt like the thousandth time. Everyone else looked annoyed or uncomfortable as they peered to the other room of the expanded tent. He sneered as he caught the red face of the Weasel and rage burned in him as he saw Hermione walk passed the opening, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oi!" he shouted, everyone in the room flinching, "Take your lover's spat to someplace else! We didn't leave the battlefield to be a part of another war!"

Ron stepped out and Hermione was gripping his arm.

"Mind your business, Malfoy!" Ron snapped.

Draco rose to his feet, starting to lunge toward him, "You're making it everyone's business!"

"Ron, let it go, please," Hermione begged, pulling him back.

Pansy climbed out of Harry's lap and stood between Ron and Draco, pushing him back roughly, "Malfoy, not now."

Malfoy's eyes burned into Ron's. "You don't deserve the time she wastes on you. Brightest witch of her age and she has to deal with a jealous, whingy prat in her bed. Oh, wait, she doesn't want to share your bed, does she?"

"And who would be better for her, Malfoy? You? _Fuck you_ , you Death Eater!" Ron shouted.

Malfoy pushed Pansy out of his way as the other males in the room moved to grab him. Malfoy gripped Ron by his collar as Harry gripped at his hands.

"Let go, Draco," he commanded, "Now."

Malfoy was shaking as he pushed Ron back roughly, heading out of the tent.

"Stay close!" Theo shouted.

Malfoy stopped at the edge of their wards and stared out, taking deep breaths. He could feel her, standing close.

"You need to stop goading him, Draco," she breathed, directly behind him, resting her forehead against his back.

"I hate how he talks to you," he growled. Hermione shivered, hearing the possessiveness in his voice, but Draco would never possess her. He hadn't even touched her since the day they'd kissed.

"He's just stressed out," she reasoned.

"Stop making excuses for him, Granger," he barked, "We're all frustrated. We don't need to take it out on each other."

She sighed, "Ron's...complicated."

"Go inside, Granger, I'll be in soon."

"Okay," she said, quietly, heading back inside the tent.

He shut his eyes and murmured, “I hope you're happy, Hermione."

* * *

Ginny peaked up at Zabini. He was tending to her wounds, the epitome of calm, as his long fingers pressed against her wounds. She'd seen him do it a million times. He was always calm; his bedside manner rivaled most Healers she'd met. She'd seen him be gentle with the young Order members, stern with the wild ones. But, she'd never really encountered him, beyond their snarky spats. She hissed in pain, bringing her back to reality, yanking her leg out of his hands, but he pulled it back.

"Didn't figure you were a screamer, Weasley," he teased, and her eyes narrowed.

"Fuck you, Zabini," she snapped, "Pressing on my wounds gets you off, doesn't it? Of course, you'd like fucking pain."

He sneered, his eyes on hers, "I think you're just pissed off that I found your kink, She-Weasel."

Her eyes narrowed, "Being near you is pain enough already."

"Spoken like a true lioness," he teased, his wand never leaving her wounds as his eyes stayed on hers, "Tell me, are all Gryffindors so damn loud?"

Before she could fight back she felt the relief of subdued pain. She looked down at where her ribboned flesh had been to find the entire space mended. She looked up into Zabini's face catching the concern in his eyes, realizing he'd been trying to get her to forget her pain.

He cupped her chin in his hand and eyed her, "Brave little lion, go get some rest. You've earned it."

"Can you help me up to the bathtub? I need to get this blood off of me," she asked, her vulnerability showing for just a second, knowing her legs were still to weak too move her.

He smirked, teasingly, never one to let the strong woman in front of him be anything, but snarky, "If you wanted me to see you naked, Weasley, all you had to do was ask."

She slapped his arm, hiding a small smile, "Shut up, Blaise. You're here to be a medic not to meet witches."

"But, it's so easy," he replied, getting up and lifting her into his arms easily, "Can't blame a wizard for trying."

* * *

They'd been at each other's throats from the minute they'd entered the safe house. Everyone simply ignored the witch and wizard's bickering. They expected it from Hermione and Draco at this point. There wasn't a moment they weren't arguing strategy, theory, skill. And with Ron and Hermione's break up, the fights had gotten more intense. And tonight, was no different. Especially, when Draco had lifted Hermione out of battle. She was fuming.

For thirty minutes after they got back they'd stood outside screaming at each other, throwing hexes at one another as they hurled insults.

But, now, in the dead of night the door to Draco Malfoy's bedroom at Number 12 Grimmauld Place was opening and Hermione was standing there in a dressing robe.

He walked over to her, his fingers sinking into her hair, tipping her face back so he could gaze at her in the moonlight. His thumb caressed her bottom lip as she pressed against him.

He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers as they melted against one another, losing themselves in one another.

* * *

Soren was frozen. She couldn't breath and couldn't move. The stimulus around her kept her powerless. She gripped at her hair, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't stop all the sounds hitting her.

"Many have heard me, but no one has seen me, and I will not speak back until spoken to," Fred called, pulling her from her thoughts. She eyed him, watching him warily as he sat beside her, "What am I?"

"Can you repeat yourself?" she asked, focusing on just him. He repeated the riddle and she laughed softly, "An echo."

"Why are you hiding out here?" he asked, motioning back to the Burrow, "No one in there is going to bother you."

"Everything in there is loud," she replied, "The people, the things. And I keep touching them. Or they keep touching me. Plus, I'm not sure many people are actually very happy to be housing the Dark Lord's daughter."

"Yeah, well, they can shove it," he shrugged, leaning back, "You're not your father. You're just Soren."

She looked back at the house. "Is George okay?"

"You saved him," he said quietly, "Thank you, Soren. He was lucky to get out with just an ear missing."

She met his eye and shook her head, "Don't thank me. Anyone would have done what I did."

"No," he pointed out, "No, they wouldn't've. You saved him even when you had wands in your face and Death Eaters at your command."

He took her hand and squeezed gently, "I can't thank you enough."

She looked at their conjoined hands and for the first time in her entire life she felt joy more than fear. She felt childish curiosity, playfulness, a deep sense of hope, unwavering bravery, an encompassing kindness, wondrous imagination, and an endless affection she'd never known. Her eyes met his and his brow's knitted together.

"Hey," he whispered, cupping her cheek, "I didn't mean to make you cry."

She gave him a teary laughed and shook her head, "No. These are good tears. I've never felt someone's echo like yours. It makes everything else quiet."

Fred blushed before getting to his feet and tugging her up to stand with him.

"Come join the quidditch game. We rarely get everyone together," he begged, his eyes filled with mischief, "We can push Theo into George."

She laughed out loud this time, shaking her head. "I thought I was the only one that noticed!"

"Nah, Nott's pretty obvious about his crush on Georgie. Georgie's just a little thick about that kind of thing," he replied, getting to his feet, "Come on, Riddle, show me how mischievous I know you can be."

She smirked, taking his hand and pulling herself up, "You asked for it, Weasley."

* * *

Malfoy Manor loomed above Draco. He hadn't been inside in over a year. Anxiety filled him, but he knew she was right on the other side. He walked into the house as his father and Rakepick sneered down at him.

"Welcome home, Draco," she smirked.

"Where are they?" Draco demanded.

"Blood traitor," Lucius snarled, "You're the reason your mother is in a coma! How dare you come back into this house!"

"Where's Hermione?" Draco shouted, ignoring everything else he was saying, raising his wand.

"You dare raise your wand to me?" Lucius shouted, "I'm your father, how dare you?"

Draco scoffed, "My father died a long time ago. I'm not going to ask again."

"They'll be dead before you leave this place," Lucius growled.

Draco met the eyes of his companions. Hermione's screams jolted him and Theo shoved him toward the sound.

"Go get them. We have this covered," He called, raising his wand high, throwing a hex toward Lucius. Draco ran forward, Hermione's screams getting louder as he pushed into the ballroom.

"Crucio!" he shouted, the rage in him burning as it hit his aunt's back.

Bellatrix screamed, writhing on the ground as Draco pulled Hermione into his arms.

"CRUCIO!" she shouted again, before swinging his wand around, "Bombardia!"

The three other Death Eaters in the room were blown back by the explosion as he held Hermione close.

Hermione whimpered against him. Draco's arms tightened, nuzzling her.

"You're okay, Granger. I have you," he breathed, "I have you. I'm not letting you go. I promise, I'll never let you go again."

Hermione broke into sobs, sagging against him as she cried. He shushed her, holding her close.

* * *

Theo groaned, his leg throbbing. He leaned against the wall of the small cottage Draco had purchased.

"Fuck," he muttered, reaching down to rub his thigh.

"You okay?" George asked, walking toward him.

Theo nodded, smiling down at the other half of the twins.

"Are Neville and Luna still making out? Or are we ready to start the meeting?" Theo asked.

George laughed, "They just finished. Plus, Draco and Hermione just arrived."

"Tomorrow's the night," Theo sighed.

"Yeah," George replied, distractedly.

Theo went to move, but George stopped him. "Since, tomorrow might be our last day on earth, can I tell you something, Nott?"

Theo gave him a playful smile. "Nothing stops you from telling me anything, Weasley. I remember a long conversation about flesh eating worms while stuck in a disgusting pipe with you."

George blushed, but chuckled. "Well, this one's more of a confession."

Theo raised a brow, "What is it then, Weasley?"

George leaned forward, pressing his lips against the man's. Theo groaned, his fingers sinking into George's locks. Theo chuckled against his lips, his voice husky as he teased him, "You didn't say anything, Georgie."

"I think I said quite a lot, Theo." George replied.

* * *

Draco kept Hermione close, uncomfortable for once at the attention they were getting. He just wanted to get back to the cottage. He shadowed her movement, not knowing what home would bring. They hadn't talked about what they were. They hadn't talked about what would happen when the war was over.

Fear spiked in the wizard as he thought about Hermione leaving him. As he thought about her not loving him. Because even though they fought. Even though they argued, he loved her. He loved her ferocity, her caring nature, her zeal for life. And after watching her get tortured, he couldn't dream of being anywhere, but by her side.

He took a seat, watching her, Ginny, and Pansy laughing and chatting like the best friends they had become. He'd been amused, watching those friendships grow. Ginny and him had been easy. They matched on sarcasm. Ginny and Pansy had a passive aggressive friendship, but he'd seen both women defend the other ferociously. Even now, most men in the room kept a wide berth. Not because Pansy and Ginny were taken witches, but because they oozed with strength and indifference.

He turned to watch his friends. Harry, Blaise, Theo, and yes, even Ron, stood together mocking the way Neville and Luna were dancing, amused and joking. But, he couldn't join them. Not with the little box in his pocket.

_We'll talk tonight. I promise._

That's what she'd told him. Three weeks since the war and she hadn't come back to the cottage, instead, opting to stay with her parents. Three weeks where he'd sent her letter after letter, each more than a page long. He told her about his day, told her how he missed her, told her little things about his life. They were his truth. And she'd answer his letters. She'd tell him little things about her life. She'd tell him about her day. But, she never responded to his sentiments. Never echoed the love that they had murmured in their bed.

She walked over, the dress she was wearing, a simple red dress he thought she looked incredible in. She reached down for his hand and he caught hers, intertwining their fingers.

She tucked a flyaway curl behind her ear, smiling down gently at him, "Ready to go home?"

He nodded, rising to his feet. She led the way out to the apparation point, bringing them to the cottage. Hermione opened the door, kicking off her shoes, sighing in relief.

"I really hate those things, sometimes," she sighed, looking up at Draco. She patted the seat beside her, "Come here. You look like you're trying not to break."

"I am," he muttered, sitting beside her.

She reached out and tucked a stray lock of his hair back into his quaff.

"How are your parents?" he asked.

Hermione bit her lip and looked at him, taking his hand in hers.

"They're good," she replied, "But, that's not what I want to talk about."

"Then what do you want to talk about?" he asked, swallowing hard.

"Us," she answered, intertwining their fingers, "I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have gone and hid at my parents’ house after the war."

"Why did you?" he demanded.

"Because I was scared," She replied, "And I know that isn't very Gryffindor of me, but we'd just finished fighting a war. We just put Voldemort behind bars for good. And his execution date confirmed, and I started thinking about what that meant for us. I didn't...the way I feel is...I love you, Draco. And I didn't want us to both come back here and you realize that you only wanted me because we have really great sex and we were both stressed from the war."

He scoffed, "How could you ever think that, Granger? I could've fucked anyone. I _wanted_ you. Do you know how much I hated being without you? These weeks without you were torture."

"I realized that. Afterwards. When you started sending your letters. And then I was nervous that I wouldn't meet your expectations," she replied.

He shook his head, his eyes filled with mirth. "You are an exceptionally daft witch, Granger."

He moved swiftly to his knee in front of her and Hermione froze, her eyes widening. He took her arm and looked down at the scar his aunt had been leaving, caressing the letters.

"I once called you something unforgiveable and I will spend the rest of my life apologizing and loving you. Will you marry me, Granger?" he asked.

"Draco..." she said shaking her head as tears filled her eyes, "Are you...are you sure? We haven't actually dated. We live together, but everything we are we are under distress of war...what if you...what if we...what if you don't like me?"

"Granger," he said, his voice soft and his eyes a light silver as he took her in, "I spent two weeks thinking you were dead and that nearly killed me. There is nothing you can do that will ever annoy me. Nothing that I will hate more than you not being here. I want to watch you fill our home with books until I’m tripping over them. I want to hear you shout at me because I've done or said something stupid or blown something up. I want to sit here while you put me in my place, but also whisper sweet nothings in my ear. I want to hold you, love you, fight with you. I promised I'd never let you go. And nothing will ever change that. I love you, Hermione. So, Brave Girl, what do you say?"

Hermione gasped as he pulled out a beautiful, but simple gold band with an emerald center, surrounded by rubies. She met his eye and realized that no one would infuriate, intrigue, or love her like Draco Malfoy did. And she would never want anyone else as much as she wanted him. He'd been her bully, her lover, her saviour, and now...the man she'd spend the rest of her life learning and growing with.

"I love you, Draco," she breathed, pressing her lips against his, "Always."

He slipped the ring onto her left hand, tears in his eyes, "Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday and I have the next two days off from work so expect another chapter in a day or two :D  
> Thanks for reading this and being on this journey with me guys. I'm having a lot of fun! I hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it!


	6. Untold Histories - Pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use a specific playlist when I work on Kingdoms Fall & Lullaby of Woe. They go hand in hand. But, this specific chapter was inspired by 3 songs that I couldn't stop listening to-  
> Work Song - Hozier  
> The Unquiet Grave - Karliene  
> My Love Will Never Die - Claire Wyndham  
> Allllsssoooo: A tinyyyyy bit of smut. Just like a tease ;)

The owls were incessant as they settled into their now "normal" routine after their month long vacation in the States. Finding their footing in this new version of life was very different for Hermione and Draco. But, six months in and they felt like they were getting somewhere.

Dating your fiancé had been odd for them both, but they'd tried to make it easy for the other. It had been awkward trying to maneuver around their habits. Hermione was usually up at the crack of dawn, working away on something or other while Draco liked to work late into the night and sleep in.

Draco had to learn the most basics of being a functioning adult. Growing up with house elves, he'd never had to learn how to do his own laundry or even clean his own room. And that had been a good two-month fight between the two. Hermione had to learn to give up her more "muggle" habits to accommodate Draco's constant use of magic. Not to mention that while both of them had grown up relatively differently they'd both come from some type of money. Hermione's parents, being dentists, had made enough of a living that Hermione had her own room and bathroom while Draco's family's manor had allotted him an entire "apartment" to himself. Sharing their office, bedroom, closet, and bathroom had caused quite the uproar. But, somehow along the way things had just clicked.

Over their small fights they'd found how alike they were. They'd read together constantly, she'd watch him paint, he'd watch her garden, she'd fall asleep to his quiet piano playing, he'd watch her create her own stories, she'd take him on long walks, and he'd bring her to all the quidditch games with their friends. They found their bliss in simple moments together, in moments where they could simply bask in the other's presence.

To everyone looking in they could see how in sync the two were, almost as if they were always dancing. At first people had balked at the idea, but no one who saw the way Draco Malfoy looked at Hermione Granger could doubt his love for her. And no one who heard the way Hermione spoke about Draco could doubt hers for him.

And that was what kept them going. Even as they both fell into horrible bouts of depression and anxiety. Even as they struggled to get back into the flow of real life, they had each other.

People speculated why they decided to stay in the woods. But, Draco and Hermione both couldn't bring themselves to admit that this was the only place in the world they weren't looking over their shoulders for danger. They could be themselves here.

Draco rested back on the headboard, reading late into the night; the insomnia getting worse. But, he knew Hermione would wake up soon. It was like clockwork. He had trouble falling asleep and she had trouble staying asleep.

She started to stir, whimpering in her sleep. Cries of pain fell from her lips and she called out to him. Draco waved his wand and he could hear the tea beginning to brew.

He gently shook her awake and she jolted away, tears in her eyes as she looked around wildly for the danger before sagging against into his chest. He rubbed her back, shushing her gently as he rose from the bed. He grabbed a random textbook from their youth and sat down on the living room sofa, holding her close as the teapot whistled. He waved his wand again and a tray with two cups flew out to sit on the coffee table.

Draco quietly handed her one of the cups and she finally lifted her head, gripping the chipped yellow mug in her hand. It was one of her favourite mugs. It had little ducks on it. A tiny smile played on her lips as Draco opened Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, his soothing voice picking up on the chapter on Kneazles.

Hermione leaned against him, letting his deep, sleep heavy voice lull her back into sleep.

"Draco?" she called, softly, at the end of a sentence.

"Hm?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I keep waking you," she apologized, "I know you aren't getting any sleep either."

He kissed behind her ear and held her close, "Don't apologize to me, Granger. Ever."

He went back to the book and Hermione watched as he drifted off to sleep. She shut the book and placed it gently onto the coffee table before lifting his long legs up onto the sofa, adjusting him. She grabbed a blanket and laid down in the small space beside him, covering them both up. She cuddled close, taking in his scent before drowning in sleep.

* * *

Hermione stepped through the floo after a long day in the Archives. She flicked through the day's letters from their friends, laughing lightly as she looked at the one written by Draco.

She rolled her eyes, amused. She'd only worked half a day. What could he have done? She opened it, smiling at his fine script.

_Hello Dear,_

_I hope you had a good day shuffling through paperwork. I blew up the shed. Don't be angry._

_I love you._

_-Draco_

She laughed lightly as she heard a crash from the kitchen. She walked into the small kitchen, her laughter growing as she watched her fiancé glaring at Crookshanks.

"What happened now?" she teased, leaning against the doorframe.

Draco turned, his brows furrowed, "He was supposed to help me make your favourite for dinner. So, you'd be a little less peaved once you see what I did to the shed."

"We'll cook together, and you can stand here and listen to me lecture you about being careful while you play with potions," she chastised as he walked over, leaning down to kiss her deeply.

"I have a better idea," he said, his voice dropping as he nuzzled her neck.

Hermione bit her lip, arching up as he pressed feather light kisses to her neck. She moaned softly as his own approving moan joined. His right hand fingers lightly moved up her arms to gently wrap around her throat, kissing her, slowly, but deeply.

Hermione tried to press against him, but Draco pressed her against the wood, firmly, as the fingers of his left hand unbuttoned her slacks. He pulled back, his eyes staring into hers, filled with fire as his fingers dipped into her knickers. She gasped, before moaning deeply as his fingers pressed against her clit.

"You're so wet. Practically, soaking, Granger," he purred, "I think you've been thinking about me all day."

She whimpered, unable to answer as his index finger pushed into her, his thumb rubbing her clit in lazy circles.

He leaned down and kissed her again before removing his hand completely away.

"But, if you'd rather lecture me, I should stop distracting you," he said, calmly, smirking as he sucked his fingers clean.

Hermione glared at him. But, then smirked back.

"You're right and then after I can try that wonderful new toy Pansy sent me while you get to clean up the mess you've made and sleep on the sofa," she replied.

"Granger, would you really be so cruel?" he replied, leaning against the other side of the door frame, looking down at her.

"My love," she purred, "All is fair in love and war."

She pressed against him before moving into the kitchen. He quickly grabbed her, pulling her back against him. He kissed her cheek, letting her hair down from its updo.

"Go change," he murmured, "I'll keep working on dinner."

She smiled, kissing him gently before heading to the back of the cottage to their bedroom.

Ten minutes later she entered the kitchen, smiling at the picture in front of her. Draco was layering something in a glass pan before adjusting the radio volume. She swayed to the jazz playing grinning as she watched him sway to the music. She walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his back.

"What's for dinner?" she asked, loving when he cooked like a Muggle. He'd taken it up when he realized how much her mother loved to cook. It was the way Helena Granger and her future son-in-law bonded. And Draco was surprisingly very good at it. Though she shouldn’t have been surprised since he was so good with Potions.

"Your Mum sent me that recipe for lasagna you like so much," he answered, preoccupied. Hermione giggled softly, amused by the way he said ‘Lasagna’ like La-Sawg-nah. It reminded her of a little kid who was trying to read the word for the first time.

"Can I help?" she asked, her stomach growling at the memory of how good this particular recipe was.

"How about you open a bottle of wine?" he asked, "I'm actually almost done. I'll get it popped into the oven and we'll go read."

"Or go see the shed," she smirked, amused.

He chuckled, continuing to layer the lasagna, "I was hoping you'd forgotten."

"Hardly likely, Mr. Malfoy," she pointed out.

He chuckled, turning to kiss her, holding her close, "My apologies, Mrs. Malfoy."

"I'm still Granger," she reminded.

"Not for long," he replied, resting his forehead against hers.

She kissed him before heading out of the room, into their small dining room, grabbing her favourite wine, pouring it as she looked at the large calendar on the far wall with their entire schedule for the month.

"Drake?" she called.

"Hm?" he replied.

"Aren't we going to Nott Park?" she asked, "I thought the twins engagement party was tomorrow."

"Granger, they changed the date right before we left for vacation, remember? It's Sunday. George and Fred have some business meeting in China and Theo has some charity thing in France." he reminded.

"Right," she said as he walked into the dining room. "What would I do without you?"

"That's a great question," he replied, kissing her, reaching for his wine glass, "I'm sure you'd be completely useless."

She pushed him playfully before leading them into the living room, grabbing a book. "Insufferable git."

"Thank you for letting me sleep in," he said, lighting a cigarette, "I didn't mean to."

She frowned, taking the cigarette and extinguishing it. "You're welcome. Looked like you needed it. And we're trying to quit these, remember?"

His cheeks pinked at the chastised and nodded, "Sorry, _dear_ , force of habit."

"Yeah, well, I'm tired of the house smelling like clove smoke," she argued, cuddling close.

He smiled, twirling a curl around his finger as he put his arm around her, pulling her, if possible, closer. She waved her wand and the radio turned on, playing the soft blues music Draco had currently fallen in love with.

"Oh, I love this song," he breathed, getting up and offering her his hand.

Hermione laughed softly, taking his hand, feeling his long fingers curl around her hand before his other wrapped around her waist, pulling her into a dance.

Draco twirled her ,moving and swaying with the song, mesmerized by the way her curls flew around her. She laughed softly as he dipped her, the sound wrapping around him like a loving blanket. He pulled her up, swaying as he looked down into her eyes, falling more and more in love with the flecks of gold that shined back from their dark depths. Magic sparked through the both of them as they moved together. Draco pulled her close as the song ended and Hermione stared up into his soft, silver gaze, running her fingers through his soft hair.

"What?" she asked softly.

"I never stood a chance against you, Hermione," he breathed, cupping her face in his hands as his eyes filled with tears, " _How can I be frightened of Darkness when she breathes there? I would sink into her Darkness and bathe in the blood of sin and war just to catch the fire in her eye. For it isn't her warrior they should fear, but the dragon herself. And I would walk through a thousand of her fires to only be allowed to bask in her glory."_

Hermione's expression softened, tears in her eyes, "You're quite poetic tonight."

"You do that to me, dear," he murmured, playfully, nuzzling her neck.

She sighed happily, holding him close. Most days he was whiney and sarcastic. With their friends he was egotistical and snarky. When he was sick he was insufferable. With their peers he was intimidating yet charming. But, no one knew this side of Draco. No one, but Hermione got to see how poetry left his lips when he was feeling sentimental or saw the little caring ways he showed he loved her.

"You're the strangest wizard," she breathed, pulling him down to kiss him.

"I'm _your_ wizard," he replied, "You're stuck with me, Granger, whether you like it or not."

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning, earlier than usual. She stretched before smiling down at Draco's sleeping form.

He always looked so peaceful. His hair was messy, laying over his eyes, his left hand was up above his face, no doubt keeping the sunlight off his face as it peeked through the break in their curtains. His features were soft and Hermione wanted to touch the long lashes that brushed his cheek.

She reached down to her lower back, massaging gently, before heading toward their bathroom. When she came back she was surprised to see he wasn't in bed.

"Draco?" she called.

"In here," he replied from the living room.

She walked in, stopping as she took in Pansy, Harry, Theo, George and a distraught Fred. Pansy smirked.

"Cute pajamas, Granger," Pansy teased, gently.

Harry's eyes flicked over to Hermione, taking in Draco's old Slytherin jersey, wanting to call her a traitor if the moment wasn’t so serious. Draco looked up, ignoring Pansy's words and reached for her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, taking his hand.

"Soren's gone," Fred announced, his voice broken.

"Soren's what?" she demanded.

"Rakepick and some Death Eaters we must've missed showed up at the house last night," George explained, quietly, "We surprised them. But, were still too late."

"Why did they take her?" Hermione demanded.

"Fae Magick," Fred replied.

"What?" Hermione demanded.

Draco tensed. "Before the extinction of the Seelie and Unseelie Elves they shared their magic and knowledge with the first witches."

"And as those Mages helped Muggles take over Elven land they all started to die out. They're extinct now. But, their magic flows in the old bloodlines. Peverell, Malfae, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Strange, and Notting. The Elven Seven. Witches and wizards with not a squib amongst them, though the names have been lost to time."

"Witches and Wizards from these bloodlines tend to have extra gifts. Things that make them a little more than what we are," Pansy continued, "It's why you'll find gifts like Psychometry, Divination, Legilimens in only a handful of us. And it's more likely to be in a Pureblood than in a Half-Blood and rarely ever in a Muggleborn."

"That doesn't explain why," Hermione said, slowly.

Draco looked at her and sighed, "Because a psychomet can not only feel histories and how things work, but they can feel bonds. They can manipulate them. Torture someone like Soren enough or put her under an Imperious and she'll be able to take over the entire wizarding world in days."

"We have to find her," Fred demanded, "She's in danger every minute we wait!"

"Do you know where they took her?" Draco demanded.

Theo handed Draco a copy of the Daily Prophet. He and Hermione had stopped buying it, opting for _Witch Weekly_ and _The Quibbler_. But, there in the front of the Society Section was a picture of Patricia Rakepick and Lucius Malfoy.

"Disgraced Malfoy marries exonerated witch, Patricia Rakepick, one month after release," Draco growled.

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Ron's been doing checks through the aurors," Harry said, quietly, "Their surveillance thinks they've moved back into the Manor."

Draco twitched at that. Draco had gained a lot more of the inheritance than his father had after his six months in Azkaban, but Draco used that money to pay his mother's medical bills at St. Mungo's and pay his expenses until he got somewhere with his potions career.

"The Aurors will do a home check, but if they've hidden her they can't do anything. We aren't married yet," Fred groaned, running his fingers through his hair.

"It's okay, Freddie," George said, rubbing his brother's back.

"I'll go get her," Draco said, with a finality that had the entire room staring at him.

"Draco," Hermione started, remembering his father's threat to kill him if they were ever in the same room again, "You can't."

"He doesn't have his wand, Hermione," he reasoned, "Plus, I'm the only person who is allowed on the grounds without permission. It's technically my house. Soren is our friend. I'm not going to leave her to the likes of the Death Eaters."

"You can't go there alone, Draco," she pushed.

"Who's going to go with me? You lot?" he reasoned, "If I go I can reason with my father. I can get Soren back. If I take anyone else he'll see it as an attack."

"At least let me go, Draco," Theo argued.

He sighed and looked at them. "Fine."

Hermione caught his hand in hers and he looked back at her and shook his head.

"Don't argue with me on this, Granger," he growled.

"You promised, Draco," she argued, "Either I go, or you don't."

He sighed, "Stubborn witch."

* * *

Hermione didn't know when things had escalated so heavily. She didn't know when she stepped through the door she would have Draco's wand in her hand, Draco's blood on her knees and that the manor would be engulfed in flames.

No, they'd come an hour ago. And things had been tense. Lucius had thrown insults at his son's fiancé and Draco had countered them before demanding Soren's release. They’d encountered the awake and disapproving Narcissa and then came face to face with an abused Soren. But, seeing her face, battered and beaten, had set Fred off. The Aurors had moved in before they were ready and now her world was burning.

Hermione roared with rage as the wand in her hand swung, breaking the doors that had sealed Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco within.

She stumbled forward, seeing the flames that engulfed Draco, but didn't burn him. His eyes glowed unnaturally, and his hands were firmly wrapped around Lucius throat as he murmured in a tongue many thought had died centuries ago. Narcissa was standing in a far corner screaming for Draco to calm down, sobbing as she burned her hands every time she tried to near him.

"Draco," Hermione called, "Draco, stop this!"

She stepped into the flames, gasping as she felt the heat, but it didn't burn her. His head snapped up to look at her and Hermione gasped as she saw the blood dripping from his eyes.

"He must die," he hissed, his voice shuddering with a power Hermione couldn't face.

"Draco, he's not worth it. You can't kill him," she called.

"He lied!" he snarled, his teeth barred, teeth sharp. She flinched.

"I know," she breathed.

"He put her in a coma! He hurt Soren! He could have killed us all!" he roared.

"I know, my love," Hermione reasoned, gently pulling his hands away, "But, this isn't you, Draco. This isn't you. Killing him does nothing but hurt you."

She pressed her forehead against his, forcing him to look at her.

"Draco, please, I can't lose you," she begged, "Please, stop this. The Manor is going to collapse around us. Draco, please."

He groaned, "I can't stop, Hermione. Help me. I can't let go."

She sobbed, holding his face. "Stay with me. I'm here. Fight for me."

She kissed him hard and his eyes cleared as the stone cracked above them. Draco's eyes flashed and he rose to his feet, the magic he'd been using to cause the destruction now being the only thing keeping the structure up.

"Go, 'Mione!" he shouted, "Go now."

Hermione grabbed Lucius and Narcissa, pushing them toward the Aurors at the door.

"Draco, come with me!" she shouted.

"I can't," he replied, "Go!"

"You'll die!" she argued.

"If my legacy is dying so you live, so be it," he replied, solemnly.

She came forward and slapped him, tears running down her face.

She shouted, "What makes you think my life is worth more than yours?!"

"What makes you think that my life is worth anything at all?" he said, exhaustion in his voice as the magic dissipated.

Hermione caught him, apparating them out on the grounds as he convulsed hard.

"Help me!" she shouted, through the loud crash of the breaking manor, "Someone, help us!"

Aurors and Medi-wizards moved forward quickly, but it was Soren Hermione's eyes caught.

"He's awakened the Fae Magic!" Soren shouted, pulling away from Fred, hurrying forward, "Hermione, he can't keep it unleashed!"

Hermione looked around wildly as the witches and wizards who tried to help flew back away from a forcefield that seemed to come from Draco himself.

"Only you can stop him," Soren said, tears in her eyes.

"What do I do?" she begged, "He needs help. I need help."

"We can't get through, 'Mione," Ron shouted, trying again, to penetrate the aura around them.

"The Lock and Key spell," Narcissa croaked, "It's the only way. You have to lock the Dragon back inside."

Hermione met the woman's eye before she turned back to Draco. She pressed Draco's wand to his chest and repeated the words the woman said to her.

"Tu clausum," she called, before turning the wand to her own chest, "Ego clavis."

She cried out in pain as she felt the charm etch into her skin as she watched Draco's convulsions end. She looked up as everyone moved forward, grabbing at Draco. She lunged forward to follow, but Pansy held her back.

"Let them do their job, Granger," she breathed.

* * *

Standing in St. Mungo's Hermione couldn't stop pacing back and forth. She worried her hands, basically paving a path into the ancient marble.

"Hermione, you need to relax," Harry called, pulling her to sit beside him.

She choked on a sob and shook her head. "What if he dies?"

"The Healers are doing their best, 'Mione. I promise," Harry soothed just as Mimsy popped into the hall.

Hermione jumped to her feet. "Where is he?" she demanded.

"My lady..." the House Elf started.

But, Hermione cut her off. "Answer me."

"He's recovering," a dignified voice called from behind her.

Hermione turned to glare at Narcissa Malfoy.

"I thought you were in a coma," she growled.

"I was. Until two weeks ago," Narcissa replied, "But, I hardly need to explain my decision to silently divorce my husband to a mudblood."

"That is your son's future wife," Theo snapped, his eyes cold, "Don't _ever_ call her that again."

"Miss Granger?" Tonks called.

Hermione turned to meet Tonk's eyes.

"The Healers and Aurors want to speak to you before they continue treating Mr. Malfoy," she announced, her formal tone at odds with the usual fun-loving Tonks.

"What does my son's health have to do with Miss Granger?" Narcissa demanded.

"She's listed as his next of Kin, Ms. Black," a Healer announced.

"I'm his mother and they aren't married," Narcissa argued.

"It's all legal. The fact that Miss Granger can use your son's wand as if she owns it tells us that in every sense besides the actual wedding they are in fact bound," the Healer replied, and Hermione's face grew hot. Draco had legally made her a part of his entire life?

The Healer waved her forward. "Come along, Miss Granger."

Hermione followed the Healer, but instead of going into his room she was brought into another room entirely. Sitting across from her was Head Auror Crowley, the Healer and a Magical Genealogist she remembered from a work.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy's scans are coming back irregularly," the Healer started, "Whatever magic was flowing through him has done extensive damage, but it also seems to be repairing itself quite quickly."

Hermione nodded, listening as they spoke.

"And that worries us. His mental scans are troubling. His mind should be relaxed because he is sedated, but more of his brain is active than is actually normal," the Healer continued.

"What does that mean?" Hermione demanded.

The Genealogist spoke up, looking worried, "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy opened a part of himself that hasn't been tapped into since the first Malfoy in England. He is from a long line of Wizards from a family called 'Malfae'. Translated from its natural French, it means..."

"Bad fairy," Hermione finished, "I know."

"Well, the Malfae family got its name from publicly consorting with elven folk," the Genealogist continued, "Their bloodline is the Purest of all the European Bloodlines, except maybe the Blacks, who can trace their line to the supposed-Goddess Nyx. But, it officially started with true fairies and muggles. The power inside Mr. Malfoy is quite dangerous. We fear that he will begin to behave erratically with the magic boiling inside him. Go mad with it. Similar to the madness that struck Salazar Slytherin during the 12 Year Wizard-Muggle War."

Hermione nodded slowly, "Okay, you're all telling me a bunch of facts, but you're not actually giving me any answers. What is Draco's condition? Is he going to be all right?"

"We can't truly say, Miss Granger," the Healer said, after a few moments of silence, "The records from the eleventh century and before that are not the most detailed about what happens to a wizard once this raw magick is used or what happens after it has been locked away again. We and the Ministry feel it may be best to wipe Mr. Malfoy's memory of the event."

"That's why you're here," she snapped, glaring at Auror Crowley, "You want me to consent to you obliterating him!"

"Miss Granger, we wouldn't be asking if this wasn't what was best for Mr. Malfoy and the Wizarding World. You saw what he did to the Malfoy Manor in minutes. Could you imagine what the man could do if unleashed?" Auror Crowley argued.

"And what happens to the life we've created?" she shouted, "You don't think Draco will notice a chunk of his life missing? How three days ago we were planning our outfits to go to our friends' engagement party and now it's almost a week later and he's in St. Mungo's?"

Crowley looked uncomfortable but charged on.

"We feel it be best that we wipe everything from Mr. Malfoy's memory that may be a trigger, Miss Granger," he said, levelly.

Hermione froze, reading between the lines. He meant that she was a trigger. That she was part of the reason he lost control. Tears blurred her vision and she shook her head.

"You want me to end my relationship with Draco?" she asked, quietly.

"It's what may be best for him," the Healer replied, gently.

Crowley met her eye, taking a deep breath, "I know we're asking a lot from you, Miss Granger. But, the Ministry won't leave him."

"Our memories go back three years!" she shouted, "You can't just erase three years of his life like it meant nothing!"

Hermione didn't know when she started crying as a sob tore through her.

"Miss Granger," the Healer prompted gently, "We wouldn't ask if we weren't worried."

Hermione shook her head and headed out of the room. Crowley tried to follow, but Ron was there to stop him.

"Let her go. She needs a minute," he muttered.

She rounded on him, her eyes filled with betrayal. "You knew? And didn't think to warn me while we sat in the waiting room?!" she demanded.

"'Mione, it's not like that." he started.

She shook her head, heading down the hall. She stood in the door of the waiting room and Harry peered up at her.

"'Mione? Everything okay?" he asked.

"Pansy?" she called, trying to keep her voice controlled.

Parkinson peered up at her. "Is it bad, Granger?"

"Will you walk with me?" Hermione asked.

Pansy nodded, going into the hallway. Halfway through the corridor Hermione spilled her guts.

"I don't know what to do," she sobbed, "What if this is the only way to get him back to normal?"

Pansy took her hand and squeezed. "Listen, Granger, this isn't easy. And if it were me and Potter I'd say hell no. But, I'm a selfish cunt. I think you're the only one who can make this decision. But, whatever you choose I'll stand by you."

Hermione gave her a thankful look, nodding stiffly.

"Right," she said, tiredly, "Can you leave me alone for a few minutes and make sure the others don't come looking for me?"

Pansy nodded and headed out as Hermione slipped into Draco's room. The blood had been cleaned from his face, but he still looked like hell. Tears dripped down her face unchecked as she thought of every tender moment, every loving word, even their fights. She choked on a sob, caressing his face.

"I love you," she breathed, "Nothing and no one will ever change that."

She pressed her lips to his and headed out of the room, glaring at Crowley.

"If I consent the Ministry will plant him with memories I choose," she snarled, "I decide what you change and how you change it. I decide what you're allowed to take away and what he can keep. You will train him to be an Auror so he won't be left in the dust with no purpose."

The Auror nodded, consenting. "You can cast the spell if you'd like. With a licensed Obliterator in the room."

Hermione nodded.

"We should do it before he wakes then," Crowley grunted as Head Handler Grace rewrote a contract, handing it to Hermione. Hermione read it over carefully before signing her name at the bottom.

When she stepped into the hall Tonks was standing there, her expression grave.

"Wonderful," Hermione snapped.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Tonks murmured.

"Let's get this over with," she muttered.

Hermione cried as she sifted through his memories, obliterating carefully every memory of the two of them. As she casted the memory charm on him, she planted believable memories of each of them within him. She tugged and pulled at his emotions until they were neutral against her now. As a Healer spilled a memory potion into his mouth, reinforcing all that she'd done Hermione hurried from the room.

She broke down as the door shut behind her, sobbing hard, her heart twisting painfully. Pansy and Ginny hurried toward her, engulfing her in their embraces. Trying to hold their friend together.

* * *

Hermione stood in their home, his safe house. It had been three months since her entire world had erupted and she still felt so empty. But, this was her hell to bear. Draco couldn't remember because of her and her punishment was to remember it all. Her soul screamed for mercy, but she wouldn't have any. Not so long as she couldn't be near him.

When Harry had run into the Archives shouting for her Hermione had no idea that she would be standing in her old home with Draco's head in her lap. She didn't know that she had been the only person that had been able to calm him when he'd nearly killed a suspected Death Eater who had dug too close to Draco's pain.

And it had felt so painfully normal. It had felt so natural to caressing his fists into submission. It had been so easy to look into his eyes and just breathe with him.

"You're okay, Draco," she purred, petting his hair, "I'm here."

An hour later he'd forced himself away from her, his expression cold and empty.

"Let's get back," he growled, his voice rough.

Hermione nodded, apparating right back into the heart of the Auror department.

So, when they'd carted him off to talk to a Healer she also wasn't surprised when Shacklebolt gave Hermione an ultimatum. Draco made every Handler in his charge cry. If Draco was going to be an auror he was going to need a Handler who could keep him in his place.

And Hermione hated how easy it had been to agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading you guys! I had a lot of fun with this chapter!  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> The next chapter we're back to our regularly scheduled story. So, yay!  
> PS: I cried a little. Not gonna lie. But, only when I was writing. When I reread to edit I was okay. :P


	7. Paradox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to our regularly scheduled story. Hope you guys enjoyed a small look into the past :D  
> I've been working on this chapter all week. But, haven't been feeling well. But, I think I'm happy with it.  
> Once again, I started this chapter with an idea and then it got away from me.....sooooo I still have no idea what it is I'm writing, LOL. Whoops?

Hermione slowly put their memories away as she put Draco's recipe book on the bed. Pansy had been asking for Hermione's favourite Double Fudge Chocolate cake for weeks and she figured Ginny's engagement party would be the perfect time for it.

She put it on the bed, flipping through the pages, amused to see Draco's fine script and her own neat print melded together on the pages, marking where they'd both made notes for when they tweaked a recipe.

She rarely wrote in print anymore. She knew it would give Draco too many opportunities to recognize it. No, instead, she dealt with the constant 'Granger, this is barely legible' comments of her scrawl. She caressed a small intertwining of the letters of their names with a heart around it she instantly recognized as Draco doodling on the corner of a page.

She sighed, wiping a tear away that escaped as she thought about that last night together, watching the sun set on their rooftop. She would give anything to go right back to that perfect moment.

She knew Draco had destroyed a lot of their cottage in his first rage, but some of their old things were still there. She looked at the chest at the bottom of her bed and tugged on her curls. She really should get rid of it. She took a deep breath and shook her memories away.

She'd deal with the chest later. Right now, she had to get started and make sure she got to Ginny and Blaise's engagement Luncheon-Dinner on time.

* * *

Today was the Sunday Ginny and Blaise would be back for their engagement. Draco knew everyone would be gathering at the Burrow and that made him anxious. There would be twice as many people and their usual Quidditch game would be distracted by talk of marriage, children, and Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Lupin-Black trying to set him up. Not that he didn't love the hell out of Andraste and Molly, but how many times could he ignore the women they set him up with politely?

So, while he worried, he did what he did best: Housework. Draco was cleaning up his room when he came upon an old book: Wuthering Heights. He frowned, flipping through it.

_'So he shall never know how I love him: and that, not because he's handsome, Nelly, but because he's more myself than I am.'_

_Read this while I'm away. I want to know your thoughts._

_Happy Christmas._

_-Love,_

_Myne_

Something pushed as his memories and he could feel another headache coming. He groaned, rubbing his forehead. He sat on his bed, peering at the book.

"You're not dressed yet?" Harry demanded, walking into the room running a comb through his hair.

"Where'd this book come from?" he asked.

Harry took it and flipped through it, feeling Draco's eyes on his face. Harry recognized the nickname only Draco used for Hermione; he would say it like 'Mine' adding an 'n' quietly so it was harder to detect and people would assume he’d say ‘My’. Then he stopped, noting the handwriting was scrawled in her print rather than the script she always used now. Did Draco not recognize it?

He kept his expression trained as he looked up at him, "Who knows, D. You buy so many."

Draco frowned, "I don't remember buying this one," he replied, turning the book in his hands, "I don't even remember reading it to be perfectly honest."

Harry swallowed hard, knowing that was strange. Draco recalled everything with startling accuracy constantly. Had the memory been so important that it had been wiped? It was just a book. Harry hesitated before shrugging.

"Don't know, mate, but go get ready. Pansy'll kill us if we're late," he distracted.

Draco huffed, still puzzled by the book, but took it back, before heading into his closet.

* * *

Hermione was already annoyed. If she'd known Fluer's "perfect" little sister would be at the party she wouldn't have come. She downed her glass of wine as she heard Andy talking up Gabrielle to Draco for the hundredth time.

No one, but Hermione knew that Gabrielle had a huge crush on Draco. She'd tried to sleep with him during the war and when he was single again, Hermione knew they'd slept together a few times. She'd caught them in some of the ministry closets snogging. Though it didn’t seem their relationship went further than physical.

Hermione moved away, wandering through the crowds of couples, wondering why she kept subjecting herself to this? Most of her friends were now in couples and she was still distinctly single. Maybe it was time for her to take dating seriously. How long could she wait for Draco to want to spend any _real_ time with her outside of work?

She grabbed another glass of wine as she listened, amused, to Ginny and Blaise's snarky comments back and forth, nearing the small group they had around them.

"Mum's gonna be furious when she realizes you two eloped in France," Ron said, shaking his head, as he kept his arm around Astoria's waist. He reached for a glass of wine and Hermione gave Astoria a thankful look as the younger witch discreetly pushed his hand away, giving him a hard look.

Ron and alcohol didn't mix well. Especially, since the war. He never moderated his drinking and could get rather nasty. Hermione was glad Astoria was helping him with the problem. Hermione never had the patience for it.

Ginny shrugged, "All the planning was stressful, honestly. Mum and Mother Zabini were taking over and this was just a lot simpler."

"We've basically been married for four years anyway," Blaise said, pulling Ginny closer.

"Oh no," Ginny groaned, "Hermione, run."

Before Hermione could ask why her eyes landed on Orion Amari.

"Why is he here?" she hissed.

"Came with Percy and Murphy," Ron replied, rolling his eyes.

She groaned, "Wonderful."

"Granger," Orion greeted sagely, "You look lovely."

Hermione turned her grimace into a terribly painted smile. "Hello, Amari. Percy, Murphy."

"Congratulations on the engagement," Amari said, turning to Ginny.

Ginny smiled, raising her hand so they could see the ring, "Marriage, actually. Just don't tell Mum."

Percy frowned, "Ginny, you really should've..."

"Oh, don't lecture me, when _you_ married Murphy after knowing him for two weeks!" she interrupted, "Where's Harry? I'm ready for a quidditch game before we break the news to Mum and Mother, and we spend all of dinner hearing about what awful children we are."

Blaise chuckled, tugging her forward, leading the group just as Orion offered Hermione his arm. She took it politely, internalizing a scream. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Draco wanted to bang his head against the wall. Who knew a witch could have an entire conversation with herself for an hour? Gabrielle was beautiful, but now he remembered why he'd never been interested besides a few shags. She never stopped bloody talking.

They'd been "talking" with Pansy, Harry, Luna and Neville for the last thirty minutes and the two Slytherins had tuned out completely fifteen minutes ago. Harry stood in front of her, looking politely frustrated as Luna nodded, sagely.

"Merde, poor 'Ermione," Gabrielle lamented suddenly.

Draco snapped back into the conversation, his eyes instantly finding Granger. She wore a pretty off the shoulder ruffled yellow maxi dress. An image of Granger in the same dress in a clearing flashed in his mind before he refocused on the image in front of him.

He smirked as he saw the way a curl snapped taunt, and another frizzed out. His eyes moved up to her face. She looked calm, but her teeth were firmly dug into her lip. Then his eyes landed on Orion Amari, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

The wizard was annoying, as Draco recalled. He was messy and always living his life through zen messages and feelings. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You lot better go save her before she hexes him," he muttered.

Pansy sneered, "That'd make this party a lot more exciting."

"Hermione wouldn't hex him, right?" Neville questioned, raising a brow.

"Oh, she definitely would," Draco said and both Harry and Pansy heard the affectionate knowing in Draco's voice. They shared a look as they watched the admiration in Draco's eyes.

"Miss Rules and Regulations talking to the most aloof man in the ministry? That's dangerous," Draco chuckled.

The group stared at Draco, quickly moving their gazes back to Hermione as he turned to them.

"Why don't you go save her?" Pansy teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Granger can handle herself."

"If she hexes him you'll lose your Handler for at least two weeks while they investigate," Pansy pointed out, sipping on her wine.

He huffed, "Right."

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and sauntered over, blanching as he caught sight of Kayla Nott, Theo's cousin. The insufferable woman had been trying to get into his pants all month. Panic filled him and he did the first thing he could think of. He wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Hello, Amari. Granger," he purred.

Hermione froze and glared at Draco.

"Malfoy, what are..." she started, but he tightened his grip around her waist, stopping her.

"Malfoy," Amari said, smiling, "I didn't know you were here with Granger."

Malfoy gave him a lazy grin, "Yes, well, this one roams wherever she feels like. I've been searching for you for a while, dear."

Hermione glared, but played along. Anything to be rid of Amari.

"I'm sorry, Draco," she replied, meeting his gaze, "I was congratulating Ginny and Blaise on their marriage."

"Draco!" Kayla's shrill voice cut through and understanding and accusation filled Hermione's eyes as she glared up at Draco.

Oh, he knew he was in trouble with the witch now. He should've left her to accost by Amari. But, it was too late now. And he was committed to this bit. He stood at his full length and reached down, to take Hermione's hand.

"I'm sorry, Kayla, I don't have time to talk," he drawled, "I just came over to grab Hermione and head over to the pitch for a friendly game."

He quickly retreated, tugging Hermione along with him. Once they were far enough away Hermione tugged on him hard.

"What the bloody hell was that?" she hissed, angrily.

Draco turned, letting her go.

"I'm not your scapegoat, Draco Malfoy!" she snapped, getting into his personal space.

Usually Hermione could keep her cool, but having to deal with Orion and now, being Draco's distraction from someone he must have shagged pissed her off to no end.

"No one said you were, Granger," he countered.

"How dare you?' she demanded, "You think it's funny to have a woman like that look at me like I'm the scum between her toes because you couldn't just man up and tell her you didn't want another shag with her?"

"Calm down," he said, through gritted teeth.

Hermione tensed, but didn't back down, even as she saw fury flash in his eyes. She hadn't seen him this angry with her since they'd first started working together.

"I actually went to go save you from hexing Amari because you were ready to fling any curse at him just to get him away from you."

"Bullshit!" she accused, "More like you needed a reason to keep Kayla off your back while you flirted with Gabrielle!"

"Flirt with Gabrielle?" he scoffed, "You crazy bint, she talks more than you do! And that's insufferable enough!"

"You're such a prick!" Hermione shouted, slamming her fists into his hard chest.

He grabbed her wrists easily in one hand, pinning them above her head, pressing her to the broom shed.

"Watch yourself, Granger," he growled, his eyes dark, like storm clouds.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she glared up at him.

"Let me go, Malfoy!" she snarled.

She squirmed beneath him, trying to break free, but stopped, freezing as she heard him hiss and felt something hard and long pressed against her. She bit her lip and looked up at him. His eyes were molten silver, filled with desire. Hermione bit her lip, feeling his gaze in her core.

His free hand trailed down her cheek and sank into her curls. He made a small sound at the back of his throat and she shivered. She craved those little sounds. Draco was the most vocal man she'd ever had in bed. She loved the little grunts and moans he'd make when they used to kiss and touch. She craved, listening to his dirty words as he demanded every part of her to be given over to him. And she always complied.

His thumb traced over her bottom lip before he leaned down, his tongue swiping across her bottle lip. Hermione whimpered, arching up.

"You drive me insane, Myne," he breathed, against her lips.

"Drake," she begged, her voice barely over a whisper, "Please."

His lips crashed down on hers, soft and plump like she remembered. His hand tightened on her wrists as his other hand moved around her throat, squeezing gently. She moaned, arching against him as he grunted softly. His tongue moved across her lips and she gasped, opening up for him. He took full advantage, twisting his mouth against hers, his tongue tasting her. Hermione whimpered, her ankle wrapping around his waist as she hoisted herself up, rubbing against him.

Draco suddenly he tensed. A vision pressed into his mind, painfully. Flashes of Hermione in the same dress, dancing around a small garden.

_Drake, come dance with me!_

Her arms around his neck, her lips pressed to his.

_I love you, Draco._

He pulled away roughly, gripping at his head. He groaned, crouching down.

"Drac-" she started, "Malfoy? Are you okay?"

He gritted his teeth, fighting off the pain in his mind as his thoughts resettled. He looked up at Hermione, confused.

"What happened?" he asked.

She frowned, "We were...you just...we kissed and then you crouched down. Are you alright?"

He looked at her blankly for a few minutes. He'd kissed Hermione? Why? He rubbed at his temple before rising to his feet, towering over her. His mind settled and he smirked as he remembered the feel of her mouth against his.

"Yeah, sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I get headaches sometimes. Really bad ones."

She gave him a wry smile, "I didn't think my kisses were that bad, Malfoy."

"Maybe you're a siren, Granger," he teased, smirking, as he stepped closer to her.

Hermione's heart fluttered at the movement, shivering at how close he was. He chuckled, leaning down.

"There you two are!" Harry called, jogging over.

Draco moved back instantly, looking calm and collected. Hermione looked like she was going to murder her best friend as he stepped back, realizing he'd just walked into something.

"Sorry...we're gonna start playing now. You guys good?" Harry asked, sheepishly.

"Open up the shed, Potter," Draco commanded.

* * *

Draco's hands hadn't left her since the quidditch game had ended. Hermione felt like she couldn't breathe. At every turn his hand was on her waist or resting on her back, supporting her. It was similar to the light touches he gave her at work. A gesture that told her he was there if she needed him.

But, tonight it felt possessive. It was like neither of them could forget the kiss. As the night wore on Draco refused to dance, but he also hated whenever any man asked Hermione to dance. He glared at every hand that came into contact with hers and she caught a few men's eyes fill with flashes of fear whenever their hands went too low on her waist.

Her nerves were shot, but she was also distracted by what he'd called her: 'Myne'. Did he remember?

Draco had tried to enjoy the rest of the night. But, it wasn’t in the cards. Draco's head was pounding as he headed out the door. Phantom voices seemed to echo in his mind as he rubbed at his temples. What was going on with him? He stared up at the night sky before apparating back to Grimmauld Place.

He curled up on his sofa with the book he'd found earlier that day, hoping it would distract him from his headache. He was lost in the words, pain filling him, feeling a kinship with the two boys: Heathcliff and Hindley. He felt like parts of him were in both men. Whoever this 'Myne' had been he wondered if she'd gotten this book specifically for him.

* * *

"HERMIONE," he shouted, jumping up. He was shivering, unable to remember his dream. Sweat dripped down his face and back as he looked around him, searching for a danger that wasn't there.

Running came up the stairs and relief shot through him as she pushed passed the gaping faces of Pansy and Harry.

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking up at him.

His breathing was hard, and he couldn't answer, his heart clutching and skipping over its own beat.

"Hey, hey," she called softly, her fingers coming up to caress his face in featherlight touches. His pupils were blown and his breathing erratic as he searched her face. She cupped his face and his eyes shut, leaning into her touch. Hermione filled with relief as his breathing calmed.

"It's okay," she breathed, her fingers continuing to caress his face, "You're okay. I'm here."

Harry went to speak, but Pansy put her hand on his chest, shaking her head.

"Sweetness, eyes on me," she breathed, and Draco's eyes shot open. His head ached as the words filled him with calm. Hermione relaxed as she watched his eyes go from slate gray to a light silver.

"I'm okay," he muttered, his voice raw.

Hermione reluctantly moved her hands away from his face.

"We were looking for you everywhere, you git," Pansy snapped, "And here you are, napping the night away."

Hermione wanted to snap at Pansy to leave Draco alone, but she also knew that this was the way Pansy had always gotten him back to normal: Being a bitch or doting over him. He smirked, but it didn't meet his eyes.

"Sorry, the dancing was getting boring," he replied.

"You missed the mums flipping their lid because the two eloped," Harry said, sitting in his chair.

Draco let out a breathy laugh, "Damn, I left before the real party started."

"We got kicked out," Harry chuckled.

A shudder went through Draco and Hermione tensed.

"Let's get you to bed," she said quietly, reaching for his hand.

He froze and glared at her.

"Get away from me," he snapped.

Hermione looked taken aback and Draco shook his head. Pansy frowned.

"What's gotten into you, Draco?" Pansy demanded.

Draco groaned, gripping his head as flashes of what felt like memories flashed through Draco's mind. He glared at her.

"The headaches have been getting worse. Did you bewitch me, Granger?" he demanded.

She scoffed, "Like I would ever need to bewitch you, Malfoy!"

"Then why do I feel like something's missing!?" he shouted, gripping her shoulders, "Why are you the only person in the world that can calm me!?"

Tears filled Hermione's eyes and she disapparated.

"Perfect!" Pansy shouted, "You fucking idiot!"

Draco stared at the spot where Hermione had been standing, then his gaze came up to take in his friends.

"Go after her!" she demanded.

"She clearly..."

"Draco Malfoy, do you realize Hermione Granger is the only witch in the entirety of the Wizarding World that puts up with your bratty behaviour? Let alone the only witch you've never made upset! You're just as bad as that idiot ex of hers! Bullying her like when we were kids! Honestly! How old are we?" Pansy snapped, thumping him on the forehead, "Twenty-one years old acting like a bloody child! You've wanted to get into that woman's knickers since we were old enough to think about anything like that! And all you do is spend your time wondering rather than just letting yourself be fucking happy!"

Harry grimaced, "You've called at least four other women in the last year alone Hermione's name in bed."

Harry and Draco recalled the witches that had stormed out of their house in the dead of night. They both also recalled the awkward three months Draco had dated Daphne Greengrass that ended with Draco calling her 'Hermione' during a drunken row several times and once in bed. Daphne had publicly dumped him while the four of them had been having dinner and Hermione had sent a message to meet and he'd gotten up to leave immediately.

He sighed and sat down, staring at the curtains. He rubbed his forehead and looked back at them.

"Every time I want to let her in I feel like something horrible's going to happen," he said, quietly, "And I can't hurt her."

"Keeping away from her is hurting her, you dolt," Pansy replied. She took Harry's hand and headed up the stairs, before Harry turned back to look at him, "It might be too late soon, Draco. Don't be a fool."

Draco sighed before flooing to Hermione's flat. He found her curled up in bed sobbing. He rubbed his face, feeling like rubbish as he got into bed beside her. Hermione turned in his arms, burying her face in his chest. This wasn't a new thing for them. During the war, before they'd lose themselves in pleasure there had been times where they'd held each other. Or after they were both spent, he'd held her. And now whenever she had to find him after a hard mission she’d let him hold her.

Draco knew why Hermione was the only person to calm him. It was because when he'd been drowning from a war she was the only one who had shown him any tenderness. She was the place he drowned his grief. His light in the darkness.

When she became his Handler she'd do the same thing when he'd hide in the Safe House. She'd tuck herself behind him and hold him while he moved through his pain.

"I'm sorry, Hermone," he murmured, pressing his lips to her hair.

"You're so frustrating," she mumbled, her voice muffled.

"I know," he whispered.

They laid there in silence for what felt like a lifetime before she sat up. She looked back at him and sighed.

"I just don't get what you want from me anymore, Draco," she whispered in the darkness.

Draco sat up and looked at her. "I don't know either. All I know is that all my thoughts are constantly screaming in my head and only being near you calms me down."

She crossed her legs, her hair falling to the side as she eyed him. What would happen if she just told him? She wanted to so badly, but she knew she wasn't ready to see what his reaction would be.

"We've been friends for years," she said, quietly, "Can't you just believe that I like you?"

"Why?" he demanded, as though he didn't get it.

"Why what?" she asked.

"We fight all the time, Hermione," he pointed out.

"We don't fight all the time," she corrected.

"Enough," he countered, "This is hard to understand. Is it all right if I speak freely?"

"Don't you always?" she replied.

"Not about my feelings," he sighed.

She nodded, her heart practically stopping with tension. He ran his fingers through his hair, the rings on his fingers gleaming in the moonlight. He stared up at the ceiling and she knew he was gearing himself up to just speak.

"I'm sure Pansy told you I had a crush on you when we were kids," he started, "Then when we got that stupid cabinet and kept fighting and kissing I thought eventually we'd get somewhere, but we just kept fighting and kissing. And now its years later and I still wonder all the time what-if."

He stopped and took a deep breath. Hermione didn't dare say a thing, letting him piece his own thoughts together.

"And then, you weren't there. And I was working, killing myself to be the best," he hesitated.

"To prove yourself," she pushed, gently.

He nodded, his voice sounding distant, "To prove myself. Maybe to prove to myself that I deserved this second chance. But, it was so much pressure. And there was no one there to elevate it. And then you were there. And you just gave me yourself without asking for anything in return or acting like one wrong move was going to break me. And that little crush came back up again. But, I kept pushing it down because you're my friend. And I couldn't lose the one person who cared. So, I used my old tactics to keep you at bay. Fighting off the crush. And then we started fighting again. And it just felt normal. But, I never sought to make you cry, Granger. The one thing I'd never intentionally do is make you cry."

He finally looked at her and shook his head.

"I don't get it," he whispered, "I don't understand why I feel this way."

She reached out running her fingers through his hair, pushing it back. His eyes closed as Hermione got onto her knees, pressing her lips to his gently. Draco's hands wrapped around her waist, returning her kiss. His fingers buried into her hair. Hermione broke away and looked down at him, her arms around his neck.

"Does it matter?" she asked, her fingers running through the hair at the nape of his neck.

Her heart soared as she straddled his waist. Being this close to him, touching him, felt like home. He opened his eyes and Hermione wanted to sink into his gaze.

"It doesn't matter why," she murmured, "Just that you want me, and I want you. I don't break rules because Harry asks me to, it's because you need them broken. I don't defend Ron so he'll get away with things, I defend him so you don't get in trouble for hexing him. After all this time I'd expect you to realize that everything I do for you is because I want _you_ , I worry about _you_. As much as you infuriate me, Draco Malfoy, all I can think about is being the witch in your bed and by your side."

Draco groaned, kissing her deeply. Hermione moaned, arching against him as her tongue danced with his. Draco pushed her dress up and off of her, tossing it away, his lips moving down her neck and across her chest. Hermione squirmed under his touch, wanting nothing more than to feel his hands on her skin. Hermione quickly unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders as he kissed across her breasts. She whimpered softly as he pushed the cups of her bra down, moaning as he slipped a nipple into his mouth. Hermione whimpered, arching up as her fingers ran down his chest, feeling each muscle and scar as her hands moved.

Draco started to kiss lower, but Hermione stopped him.

"Draco, I need you now," she breathed, pushing his fingers into her knickers. Draco groaned as he felt how wet she was for him.

Draco usually liked to play. He liked to bring a witch off a couple times, have them begging and dripping for him before he took his pleasure, but a primal urge to ruin her for any other man filled him as he felt her arousal for him.

He yanked off her knickers before releasing his belt buckle. Hermione's hands flew down to help unbutton his slacks, pushing them off of him. Draco hissed in pleasure as her hand moved to cup him through his briefs. He groaned as she squeezed softly, pushing her hands away before devasting himself of his underwear. He kissed Hermione deeply, before spreading her legs wide for him. Hermione whimpered as he settled himself between her thighs. He readied himself at her entrance before meeting her gaze.

"Are you sure about this, Granger? I can't promise I'll be gentle or I'll be able to stop once I've started. You're just too sweet," he purred.

Hermione answered simply by adjusting her hips, slowly impaling himself on her. She gasped as he stretched her and Draco dropped his head into the crook of her neck, moaning.

"Fuck, Granger," he murmured, "You're fucking perfect."

Once he was settled deep inside of her, all of him stretching her, he met her eye.

"Fuck me, Draco," she breathed.

"Granger," he purred, his hand going around his neck, "I'm going to ruin you."

His other hand gripped her waist as he pulled himself out almost to the tip before pushing back into her, hard and fast. Hermione wanton cries filled the room as he played her body like he knew every note perfectly.

"Draco..." she breathed, "I'm...I'm..."

Her entire body tightened, squeezing around him as her orgasm ripped through her. Draco, unable to control himself at feeling her squeeze around him, came harder than he had in months. He groaned, holding himself deep inside her before collapsing on her. They both caught their breaths and Draco rolled over, pulling her back against him.

"'Myne," he breathed, kissing her shoulder.

Hermione's sleepy voice hm'd as she cuddled back against him.

"You're incredible," he breathed, before fading off to sleep.

* * *

He woke in the early dawn, sitting on the bed watching her. He smiled softly, realizing he'd never been so content in his life. There hadn't been a night in the last six years he'd slept soundly. But, here he was, lying beside Hermione Granger, well rested. He knew he had to wake her soon. The Handler wouldn't skip a day again because Draco enticed her to. But, they could have breakfast.

He got off the bed and into Hermione's kitchen, wearing her black robe. He rummaged through her fridge, getting everything he'd need to make blueberry pancakes out of it before starting the morning tea.

He quickly made himself at home in kitchen of four war heroines. He almost laughed at the ridiculousness of it. He, a war hero, ex-Death Eater, and Auror cooking in the kitchen of women who would rather kill you than cook you a meal.

He waved his wand, opting to mix everything the wizard way, sipping on his own tea when he noticed a black book on the counter. He hummed, opening it randomly. His brow furrowed, not at the recipe staring at him, but at the handwriting. He'd seen it just the day before in a book and this time his own script was beside it, making notations.

He leaned over the book, flipping through it, seeing more and more pages where his script would make snarky notations correcting the writing of the original author. His hands caressed the words, a small ache starting in the back of his head. How could his handwriting be in a book he'd never seen?

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Luna asked, her voice heavy with sleep, as she walked toward him.

Draco looked up at the witch and held the book out to her.

"Luna, can you tell me whose handwriting this is?" he asked.

Luna took it and looked at him, confused, "Hermione's of course, Draco. Don't you recognize it? You work with her every day."

The pain in Draco's head grew worse and he groaned, rubbing at his temple.

"Are you okay, Draco?" Luna asked, stepping toward him, not realize what she'd just told him was a carefully kept secret of Hermione's.

"Excuse me, Luna," he growled, through gritted teeth, stalking into Hermione's bedroom with the book. He slammed the door as he entered and Hermione jolted awake, looking around wildly for the source. She blanched as she caught the expression on the wizard's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her expression guarded, her body tense with worry.

He tossed the book on the bed and she frowned, opening it up, looking through it.

"Care to explain how your handwriting, which I recall is a messy script not a neat print came to be in a book in my bedroom? And while we're at it, why my handwriting is in a book I've never seen and my writing so intimately acquainted with yours when I can’t remember writing any of it?" he demanded.

He watched as her face drained of colour and she bit her lip.

"I don't...It's not..." Hermione stuttered, trying to find an excuse.

"Speak, witch!" he barked.

"I can't!" she cried, fear flashing in her eyes.

"Hermione," he said through gritted teeth, "What's going on?"

"I...we...you..." she stuttered, feeling the panic starting to build inside her as she saw the fire in his eyes. She clutched the duvet to her as she eyed him.

"GRANGER..." he started, but the door flung open.

Luna walked in and stood between them.

"Draco, I think we should calm down," she said, quietly.

"Not until Granger tells me what the fuck is going on," he stated, through his teeth, his voice going ice cold. A tone Hermione recognized as deadly as his eyes fixated on her, not moving from Hermione.

"Draco," Hermione whimpered, her eyes filled with tears, "You need to calm down before I tell you anything."

"What are you keeping from me?" he snarled.

"Your memories," Pansy said quietly from the door. She'd apparated as soon as she felt the charm the girls all kept on their keys vibrate.

Draco rounded on her and glared at her, "What do you mean my memories, Pans?"

"Remember rescuing Soren from Malfoy Manor?" she prompted.

Draco thought back, his head starting to ache as he tried to think beyond the moments of him confronting his father and the manor burning. He couldn't remember anything else as the pain ripped through his head, but a memory flared. Brown eyes, flecked in gold, opened wide with fright and panic, but determined.

_"Stay with me. I'm here. Fight for me."_

He flinched and gaped at the women. The room felt as though it were crushing down around him. And with a cracking sound and a cloud of grey smoke he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
> I've been super stressed and depressed so writing this story has really been helping.  
> It's the one thing I'm working on that is literally just a string of consciousness and ideas as they come and it means a lot knowing that people are reading it and enjoying it just as much as I am enjoying writing it. If it's confusing don't hesitate to ask any questions. I might not have all the answers, but I have enough.


	8. Revelio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeee back to back posts? IN THE SAME DAY!? Yes, babes! Cuz ya author can't wait to get to the next chapter! We gonna get into a lot of drama and to some badassery.

Draco didn't know where he'd apparated to, but he heard the quiet din of an early breakfast morning instantly silent. Four sets of feet tore up a flight of stairs and Draco was gaping at Soren, Theo and the twins.

"Draco?" Theo called, frowning, "What the bloody hell?"

Draco's eyes were burning as he took the two he regarded as his siblings.

"Memories?" he demanded.

Theo flinched as Draco's thoughts crashed into his head. Soren reached out and touched his hand, snatching it back as she felt the rage coursing through him.

"How?" Theo countered.

"It was bound to happen," Soren murmured, "Have you had breakfast, Draco?"

Draco glared, "Is that really the most important thing right now?"

"So, no," she replied, "Georgie, can you make some more tea?"

George nodded and Fred ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll write to Winger."

The twins disappeared and Soren lead Draco back into the dining room where his godchildren, the twins, Teddy and Thad, and their younger sister, Ekta, sat together at the table. All three were Soren's biologically. But, Draco and the Weasley's knew that one belonged to Theo, one to George, and one to Fred. And instead of raising the kids separately they were raised as siblings with three fathers.

Draco didn't know every sordid detail of the group’s relationship, but he knew that none of them were legally married. They had done an ancient binding spell though and lived as though they were just one large couple. It worked well for them. Draco knew there was a lot of love here.

"Hi, Uncle Draco!" Thad said, happily, the two-year-old jumping happily as Teddy waved shyly. Ekta was only a year old and waved happily, squealing.

"Hi, guys," Draco replied, stiffly, taking the seat Soren pointed to.

"Come on, kiddos," Theo called, happily, "We have to get back to the Estate and get you ready for the day. I'll be back with them soon, love."

He kissed the top of Soren's head as he picked up Ekta and lead the boys to the floo. Once they were alone George entered with more tea. Soren poured it, squirming under Draco's cold gaze.

"Are you okay to mind the shop with Freddie today?" she asked, softly.

George nodded, kissing her cheek, "Of course, my love, we'll ask Theo to stay home with the kids today. You deal with whatever this is. Winger's expecting you soon. Fred's already started on working on stocking to open up."

"No playing in the lab today," she warned.

He smirked, heading down the stairs to the shop below before Soren turned to take in Draco. She sighed.

"What happened when we saved you from the manor?" Draco demanded.

Soren made him a cup of tea and some toast and jam.

"Eat," she commanded.

"I'm not..."

"Draco," she said, slowly, "You'll need something in your stomach for when we go see Winger."

"What does Talbott have anything to do with this?" Draco snapped.

Soren gave him a pointed look and Draco deflated. He rubbed at his temple, shuddering, before taking a bite of the toast.

"What is going on, Sore?" he begged.

"I can only tell you what I know from what the boys have told me and what I witnessed," she said slowly, "Mum kidnapped me after she married your dad. Used my mental health history against me to become my Keeper. And Freddie went mental. Came to you and Hermione because you could get passed the Malfoy Wards and let the Aurors into the manor."

Pain shot through Draco's mind, but he could hear flashes of angry conversation, a terrible feeling erupting from inside him, pain everywhere. He groaned and he rubbed his temples.

"Then?" he demanded.

"You found out your mother had woken up from her coma and also found me beaten within an inch of my life. My mother was hoping to awaken the Fae Magick in my blood," she continued, "Nothing worked. By this time, you'd let the aurors in and when George and Fred saw me they went in to attack. Hermione stopped them, but, your Father lunged for Hermione, hit her hard. And you snapped. This magic just spilled out of you. Fire burned everything around us. We were barely able to get out. Only Hermione was able to even coax you to calm down enough to let us get you to the Healers."

Draco flinched as he heard screams in his mind, felt the heat of flames.

"You only stopped when Hermione gave you that mark," she said, pointing to the lock tattoo on his chest. It was one of his first. In his memories he'd gotten it as a sentimental tribute to being locked away from his family.

"Hermione has the matching key on her chest," she said, quietly, sipping on the tea, "How's your head?"

He gritted his teeth and glared, "It hurts."

"It's only going to get worse," she replied, unsympathetically, "We all warned Hermione when she took the position as your Handler that she might trigger your memories, but you were being so reckless she saw no other choice."

Draco frowned, "You keep saying Granger's name like she and I were friends. Why is everyone so sure Hermione's the one who can protect me? It's like you all expect her to keep me sane!"

Soren looked uncomfortable for the first time since the confessions had spilled from her lips.

"I told you the truth because you asked and I swore that I would if you ever asked," she replied, rubbing her face, "because you saved my life. But, I don't think it's my place to tell you the truth about you and Granger and the memories that were altered and implanted. None of us know what was taken and changed. We don't know what will damage you."

He glared, "I think I have a right to know my past."

"I agree," Soren replied, quietly, "But, I'd rather take you to see Talbott and he can remove the block and restore your memories properly. It was one of his skills when he was an Auror. The less we hurt you in this process the better."

Draco nodded, understanding and agreeing. "Fine. Let's go."

"I warn you, Draco, the past may be more painful for you to bear than you're anticipating," Soren said, as she rose.

"I don't care," he snarled, "It should be my choice! They're my bloody memories!"

Soren nodded, reaching for his hand. "When you learn why it wasn't your decision you're probably going to be more pissed off at yourself."

Draco's eyes narrowed at that, but he didn't say anything, simply took Soren's hand.

* * *

Hermione called out sick that day. And honestly, she had been. She'd thrown up when Draco had disappeared. Hadn't been able to eat. And couldn't keep anything down. She was sick all right. Sick with worry. Draco had never left her without telling her where he was going. Even after a bad row or a bad side effect, he'd always tell her where he was. Now she worried the necklace around her neck waiting for the emerald orb to pulse with the knowledge he was dead.

Pansy had called out to, but mainly because she was worried about Hermione. Draco would go and calm down, search for answers. But, when it came down to it he'd come back to confront Hermione. She knew when that happened Hermione would need all the support she needed. Draco would blame all of them for his stolen memories, but it would be his ex-fiancée he would blame the most. He would take this as the deepest betrayal.

Pansy had known Draco since they were children. He was fiercely loyal. Married to tradition. And stubborn as all hell. One betrayal and he would never trust a person again. He was logical. He could be talked down and have his mind changed. He could start new traditions, but that took time. It took patience. And Pansy didn't know how much patience Hermione had. Not when she was going to be staring at the hatred of the man she loved.

Draco's memory loss had changed everything for them. Pansy and Harry hadn't been able to agree on what was best for Draco. Harry had thought Draco deserved his memories, deserved to make his own choice on the matter, but Pansy had taken the coward's side, thinking that Draco deserved to start over without the knowledge that he could potentially lose control of himself. They'd broken up over it. Harry had kept Draco close, even leaving his job with the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes to become an Auror and his partner. The two men had grown close, closer than anyone had expected in that time. Even leading to Draco living with Harry. And it had been Draco who had brought them back together.

Hermione and Draco were also the reason a lot of their friends hadn't married. Of course, after the war the entire ministry had been a complete mess. Paperwork had been backed up for a year. But, even then, everyone they thought would have gotten married, didn't. Ginny, Pansy, and Luna had moved in with a depressed Hermione, who had only been going through the motions of living. Luna and Neville had broken up to "live" before they settled down. Ginny and Blaise enjoyed chasing each other across the globe. Blaise working with Healers Without Restrictions and Ginny could still play quidditch and be with him. But, it hadn't been until recently that Blaise had been comfortable asking for her hand or even staying in the flat when they were home.

She knew that other people in their extended families were married, but it seemed like anyone that was too close just hadn't been able to manage it. She walked into Hermione's room and found the woman crying in bed again, surrounded by their photos and letters.

"'Mione," Pansy breathed sadly, cuddling the witch.

"He's never going to forgive me," she sobbed, turning in Pansy's arms, sobbing into the witch's chest.

Pansy rubbed her back, letting the witch cry. Usually she'd give her some tough love, but with Ginny having just moved out it wasn't like she could bank on the red head coming in to comfort their best friend. But, Pansy couldn't offer any words of comfort. Not when she had a sinking feeling Hermione was right.

* * *

Nothing got by Talbott Winger. Every student in Ravenclaw could tell you that. He knew about everything. Every time a Ravenclaw student was out of bed after hours, every time they'd sneak into each other’s dorms, each time they broke a rule. He'd ignore it for the most part, but when he wanted to he could be dangerous. He'd been an Auror since he was eighteen years old, retiring after the Three Year War, following his wife, an ex-Unspeakable, out of the Ministry forever.

The couple was respected. The Divinations and Defense Against the Dark Arts professors were an interesting fit amongst the students. Head of Slytherin and Head of Ravenclaw they both showed a quick wit and a strong air amongst the students. Many of them talked about how Professor Winger and Professor Parkinson would often tease and prank each other. But, they also talked about how strong the couple was. How they wanted a partner just like the other.

But, while Talbott had lived a relatively calm life for the past four years, becoming a role model, his past still haunted him. He still recalled every wizard he'd captured, every criminal he killed, every innocent that died under his hand, every necessary oblivation he'd had been tasked to oversee. And that had been without the war. His war crimes were long and plenty.

There was a reason Talbott Winger had been asked to train Draco Malfoy as an Undercover Auror. And it was because, like him, Draco would be willing to do anything, break any law, to get the target. He had a kinship with the younger man. So, when he got the summons from Fred Weasley, letting him know that Draco needed to access his memories he hadn't hesitated to rearrange his schedule and accommodate him.

So, when the man's sharp brown eyes focused on the storm brewing in the grey eyes of his protege all he did was hug him. Draco shuddered, hugging the man tightly, the silence between them heavy.

"What are they hiding from me?" Draco begged quietly, "What did I do?"

Talbott moved away and cupped his chin between his fingers. "Draco, it's not what you did. It's what you could potentially do. Once I do the counter curse your memories can either overwhelm you or they can come gradually. Either way it will be painful. Especially since we have to extract the false memories. You'll be dazed for a few hours."

"Do they need to be extracted?" Draco asked, raising a brow.

"If they aren't you'll have a hard time living in the right timeline of events. You'll question what's real and what's not," Talbott explained.

"Wouldn't all my new memories be the real ones?" Draco questioned.

"Not necessarily. Not if they weren't altered too much," Talbott replied, "Your fi...the person who oblivated you had full control of what you had implanted from what I read in your file."

"Why didn't anyone tell me? Why was this kept a secret from me?" Draco demanded, his voice filled with accusation and betrayal.

"We weren't legally allowed to say," Soren explained, "Nondisclosure Agreements were put in place by your Keeper and the aurors. Only way to void it was if the Keeper broke it or you figured it out on your own."

Draco rubbed his face, the stress of the day getting to him.

"Let's get this over with," he muttered.

An hour later Draco was lying on cot in the Divinations' classroom Eris lighting incense.

"What are those for?" Draco asked.

"To keep you relaxed," Talbott grunted, "Are you sure about this? Once I start there's no stopping."

Draco gritted his teeth, but nodded, "Yeah."

"Here goes," he said, whirling his wand counterclockwise three times before putting the tip to Draco's head, "Meminisse."

Draco screamed as it felt like his brain was splitting open. His body trembled as Eris held him down so he wouldn't fall off the table. Draco screamed as memories were brought forth. Him and Hermione hiding under a bridge as Death Eaters searched for them. Dolohov hexing her as Draco was held back to watch. Him holding Hermione as Blaise healed her. Memories of painting her and singing to her as they rested. The two of them murmuring their love for one another in the darkness. Him and Hermione fighting back to back. Hermione holding his hand as they walked up to the manor. His mother sneering at his hand holding Hermione's. His father shouting the Cruciatus curse at Hermione. The entire Malfoy Manor going up in flames. He shuddered, flinching.

"HERMIONE!!!!" he screamed, wanting to tear at his flesh as his mind burned.

Talbott was unmoved, blocking it out as he worked. Soren flinched, moving further away.

"Keep your hold, Rissy," Talbott reminded as the sweat moved down his brow, "If he decides it’s too much and shifts it can hurt him."

Eris gritted her teeth, keeping the young man beneath her pinned down. "Can't we do this with magic?"

"You know we can't. It can interfere," Talbott grimaced as he felt the last of the blocks disappear.

Draco panted heavily, sobbing hard before his world went black.

* * *

Eris cleaned up the mess from the shivering boy. Draco had vomited twice and slept for four hours. She eyed Talbott, worried about what doing this had done to him. She rested her forehead against his cheek, nuzzling him with the tip of her nose. He sighed deeply, wrapping his arms around her, tightly.

"Ris," he breathed, shutting his eyes. She felt the small tremor that flowed through him and she rubbed his back lovingly.

"You did it for good reasons this time, my love," she murmured.

"What if he doesn't think so when he wakes?" he replied, "It's too much power to have."

She kissed his cheek, resting her weight against him. "My love, Draco knows the risks. You can't protect everyone."

He eyed the young man before peering down at his wife.

"When will they get to stop suffering, Eris?" he asked, his eyes troubled.

"Life is built on suffering," she reminded him, "We live in the best moments to make up for the pain."

She looked back at the tired Auror, petting his blond hair, back out of his face, laughing lightly.

"I remember Merula and I having to babysit him when he was little," she said, looking down at him, "He was absolutely awful. Quite bratty, but very bright. I always hoped he'd become a better man. Especially once he started hanging around Pansy. And it seems he has, but at the cost of his own memories."

Talbott came up behind her and kissed her shoulder, "How do you stay so positive, Eris Winger? We've survived war, murder, curses, disownment, but yet you never waver."

She kissed his lips, resting her forehead against his. "Because I have you, Tal. I had you and all our friends. Draco will have the same after this. He will be fine. Angry no doubt, but fine."

* * *

Hermione had made a file for Draco. It held copies of their photos, copies of the letters between them she'd been able to save, copies of all the legal paperwork from the year they lived together, copies of the paperwork she'd done at the hospital. And she left her engagement ring on top of the file. When Draco came looking for her later, he'd have everything she did from their time together.

She tried not to focus on how empty she felt as she looked down at her hand. She rubbed her face and sighed. She had to give Draco the chance to decide whether he wanted her back. She'd betrayed him in one of the most fundamental ways. No matter how well intentioned she'd been after seeing the pain on his face she knew for sure it hadn't been the right decision. She'd let her fear dictate her decisions. She'd only been nineteen. Even at twenty-two she was smarter than she'd been then. If she could take it back she would. But, the way it stood, there was no taking it back.

Harry watched Hermione, wanting to tell her to stop being stupid. But, he couldn't bring himself to interfere. After living with Draco for so long he knew the one thing Draco hated more than anything was being denied a choice and being betrayed. Hermione had done both. There was no telling what the ramifications would be from all this.

He knew Hermione had hoped to make Draco fall in love with her again and never reveal what had happened, but Harry couldn't help, but wonder, what if it shouldn't have ever happened?

* * *

Draco woke up, staring blankly at the ceiling before he turned and met the eyes of a large eagle. He rolled his eyes.

"Do you always keep your husband as a pet, Winger?" Draco called.

Eris smirked, "Course, Malfoy. It's the only way to keep him compliant."

She handed him a cup of tea and some chocolate, noting that his teasing was a good sign.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Head's a bit tender, but other than that I'm just angry at my stupid fianc- _her_ ," he snarled.

"Be gentle with her, Draco," Eris commanded, softly, "She thought she was helping you."

He snorted, "By taking my choice away?"

Talbott shifted, putting on robes as he came toward them. "We've lost daylight while you slept."

"But, that gave us time to brew the Memory strengthening potion. And the milder potion that slowly takes away false memories. So, we don't have to put you through that pain again," Eris continued.

Draco eyed the two potions that the witch was handing him.

"Take two drops of the Scurry Potion and one drop of the strengthening solution in the mornings," Talbott instructed.

"Thank you, Winger," Draco remarked, his voice heavy with emotion.

"You should go talk to Hermione," Talbott commanded.

Draco's eyes went dark, almost black, as he thought about how much he wanted to shake the witch right now. "Talking" was the last thing Draco wanted to do with her.

* * *

Walking into his bedroom felt different to him. He looked around it, knowing that he'd slept in this room since the war started, but now he had the context of an entire year where he'd shared a home with a witch he'd given up everything for.

He walked toward the bed, knowing he needed to get more sleep before he talked to any of them. He couldn't face them, knowing that every day he woke up and they lied to his face. He knew they'd meant well, but that didn't stop the betrayal digging inside him.

He froze as he caught sight of the little velvet green box on a stack of files. His hands trembled slightly as he opened the box, his heart twisting painfully as unexpected tears filled his eyes. He shut it, fury burning in the deepest places within him. In all the time he'd known her with his new memory she'd never taken the ring off.

He gripped it in his hand and stormed down the stairs. Pansy and Harry jumped up, gaping at him.

"Draco, you're all right," Harry exclaimed, relief evident.

His eyes narrowed, his teeth clenched, "Why? What the fuck was the entire point of this?"

"The ministry didn't know what you were going to be like when you woke up," Pansy explained, "You almost destroyed the entire Malfoy Manor without a single spell, Draco."

"You _all_ thought I was that fucking dangerous?!" he shouted.

Harry flinched and Pansy looked away.

"You didn't _see_ your face, mate," Harry muttered, "There was blood dripping from your eyes and your teeth had sharpened. You looked like a _monster_ , Draco. Even when you went unconscious your magic held. You kept them completely away from you and Hermione. Wouldn't let anyone help. None of us had ever seen anything like it. So, yeah, when the Healer told Hermione they didn't know what you'd be like when you woke up we were all scared. She was nineteen, mate. Just told her fiancé was in a coma, just watched him burn down his ancestral home, and just found out he'd given her rights to be his Keeper. Someone that young getting to decide everything about someone's estate? It's a lot."

Draco listened and he knew Harry was making a lot of sense. But, that didn't seem to quell the rage inside him.

"She didn't trust me," he snarled.

"She's always trusted you, Draco," Pansy retorted, quietly, "Do you think someone who doesn't trust you would've been okay coming towards you after you got sprayed with Doxy venom? Or got bit by a Selkie? Or any of the horrible hexes you've gotten thrown at you that made you dangerous? She's been the only one able to get near and calm you when you've gone into rages. She even calmed you before you destroyed the cottage."

His heart twisted at that as he thought about the house, their home, that he almost destroyed after a really bad hex. A memory of her nearly in tears as she looked around the ruined parts of the house came to mind and this time he understood why she'd looked so heartbroken. Anger boiled underneath the pain as he cursed her for making him feel like a wretch.

"I can't trust her," he growled, "She betrayed me."

"Draco..." Harry started as he disapparated.

* * *

Hermione jolted from the bed as his tall form felt like it took all the space from her room.

"You're safe," she breathed, tears in her eyes.

"No thanks to you," he snarled.

Hermione flinched, curling up into herself. She'd expected this. But, knowing it would happen and the action occurring were two very different things. She sighed.

"Draco, please, let's not do this," she begged.

"Not do this?" he sneered, "You had three years to get over us! Three years to seduce me back into your bed! Using all your knowledge about me to worm into my bed! Fuck you, Granger!"

Her tired eyes came up to meet his and sighed, her voice bitter, "Did you think for one second I enjoyed any of it? You think I didn't wish it had been me time and time again? No. Of course not. Because you're Draco Malfoy. And the only thing that matters is that you're in pain. But, I had to watch you shag other women, date them, flirt. I had to watch you get hurt. I had to watch you be friendly with everyone else. I wasn't allowed to touch you. I wasn't allowed to come to you when I was in pain."

Tears slid down her cheeks as she looked away, staring out of her window.

"There were so many times I wanted to just tell you," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, "So many times I wanted to beg you to remember. I'd write you letters telling you about something you'd said that day that hurt my soul to its core. That made me crave you. But, I couldn't. Not when I knew that my punishment was living without you."

He forced his hand through his hair, angrily.

"FUCK!" he shouted, slamming his fist into the wall.

"Draco," she begged, the tears coming quicker, _"Please."_

He looked back at her, his gaze manic as tears welled in his eyes. "You took the choice from me, Hermione! You took my family from me!"

Hermione choked on a sob and looked away.

" _You_ were my family," he whispered, the tears spilling down his cheek, "And you denied me the only person in the world I loved. You denied me even my memories."

"I'm sorry," she choked out.

He shook his head, "Thank isn't enough, Myne," he replied, meeting her gaze, "You betrayed my trust. You betrayed _me_. I would never have done this to you," he retorted.

"I know," she said, brokenly. She knew she'd done the one thing everyone had ever done to him. She'd taken away his choice. She'd done what she thought was right for him. No matter that his freedom was what mattered the most to him. She knew how much he resented growing up with people making decisions for him with good intentions.

He glared at her, unable to get passed his rage. It grew as he realized he wanted to wipe the tears off her face and comfort her even as the other part of him wanted to shake her.

He threw the velvet box onto the bed and glared. "I'll never forgive you for this, Hermione. Mark my words."

In a cloud of smoke he was gone and Hermione broke down, her heart feeling like it was breaking out of her chest.

* * *

Hours into the night Draco couldn't sleep. He sat on his bed staring at the photographs of them, staring at the letters strewn across his bed.

_Dear Myne,_

_I've been lying in bed beside you for hours now. And I think I've decided I want to marry you one day. The war has kicked our asses, but I know the only reason I keep surviving is to make it back to your side._

_I don't think I could ever give that up. I don't think you'll take too kindly to the suggestion. If I know you, you'll fight me on it. You'll say we're not compatible. You'll say we're only together because of the war. But, what you don't realize is that I know now that that isn't true._

_I've spent weeks in this war without seeing you. And the first thing I want to do when I see you is start yelling because when your eyes spark up with rage I know that I'm alive. And I want to live the rest of my life feeling alive._

_I want to wake up with you every morning. I want to kiss you and tell you I love you. I want to hold you as the sun sets. I want to see you grow big with our child one day and I never thought I wanted one of those gremlins. I want to have screaming matches and make up sex. I want to tease you and drive you mad. I want to sink my hands into your ridiculously wild curls and make love to you. I want to spend every day telling you how much I love you._

_When this war ends I promise I will spend every day apologizing for calling you a mudblood. I never really knew what it meant. And if I could go back and stop myself from calling you that I would. How could the most incredible, brilliant, sweet, resilient, infuriating, secretly vicious, secretly malicious and proud witch I know be beneath me? How could I ever think her blood dirty? But, I can't take it back. All I can do is beg your forgiveness and educate myself. And do whatever I can to make myself worthy of you._

_I love you, Hermione Granger. And when I give you this letter it'll be our wedding day._

_-Draco Lucius Malfoy_

He sighed deeply, shutting his eyes, remembering sitting in this room writing this damned letter. He remembered the way she'd laid beside him, her curls, cut to her chin, messy around her head. She should have looked ridiculous, but he'd thought her beautiful.

He tossed the letter aside and frowned as he found one in her hand.

_Hi Sweetness,_

_Today was a bad day. One of the worst since I lost you._

_You saw me with Ron and you got so nasty. We fought for hours and then at the charity ball you'd been all over Gabrielle Delacour. And then we'd fought some more. I cried when I got home. That wasn't how I was expecting to be greeted by you after you'd been away on a mission for three days. But, how were you supposed to know that I was so worried all those days?_

_Circe, I hate how you look at me. I hate that the only reason you ever let me touch you is when you're lost in your own mind. I needed you so badly today. But, you're not coming back to me. This is all my fault._

_You looked amazing tonight. You were wearing the cufflinks I got you for your birthday._

_I miss you. So much. Everyday. It hasn't lessened. It hasn't gotten any better. I just wish I could go back to that night._

_I miss you._

_-Myne_

His heart clenched. This was one that hurt the most. She'd included many of the letters between them. Things she'd kept. But, she also included things they'd written in secret. Things that she'd been sitting with for years.

"Damned witch," he snarled, feeling like he was crawling out of his skin.

Draco needed to get out of his own mind. He shifted, running out of the house. To where? He didn't know, nor did he care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo what do you guys think?  
> I'm SO EXCITED for the next chapter.


	9. Marriage Law?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope this chapter isn't too boring for ya. Mainly set up for what's about to go down!  
> Updates might be spotty the next couple of weeks. I'm about to be in the middle of moving, but don't worry, I'm WAY too excited not to update soon.

Hermione had fallen into a schedule. She got up early in the morning, threw up, took a shower, had a spot of toast and tea, threw it up, brushed her teeth, got into the office, where she would either get an hour of work done or throw up again. And then the rest of the day would be spent hidden in her office, working on paperwork that had been delivered by Cairo from wherever Draco had been sent to that week. Ron would stop by with his own paperwork for her to turn into reports and answer her questions, she'd usually have a spot of lunch, throw up again, give Cairo a treat before sending her back to Draco with questions or simply send her home. Then she would go home, not her flat, but her cottage. Wyld and Crookshanks would sit with her while she cooked then ate and then she'd steal off to the office she'd had converted to a nursery.

And she would sit there, reading, out loud in the silence, keeping her secret.

Two months of hiding her pregnancy had been hard, since she kept vomiting, and being in the beginning of her third wasn't proving any better. But, she wouldn't say anything until she could tell Draco face to face. She'd hidden enough things from him, and he had a right to know before everyone else.

But, today, things were different. She stepped through the work floo and watched as people scurried through the atrium. She frowned, heading toward the lifts when someone slammed into her, causing her to fall back against a hard surface.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione!" Dennis Creevey cried, biting his lip, before his eyes went up above her. Creevey swallowed hard. "So-so-sorry."

"It's fine, Dennis," she growled, her stomach still not having settled, "Just be careful."

The younger man hurried away and Hermione huffed, dusting herself off.

"Really, Granger," the voice behind her growled.

She whipped around, her eyes moving up to meet grey eyes she hadn't seen in two months. Her stomach roiled and she took off for the toilets, throwing up the meager breakfast she had managed to keep down. Once she'd cleaned up and stepped out she stopped, realizing she hadn't been seeing things.

Draco Malfoy leaned against the wall across from the toilets, a cigarette in his mouth, filling the hall with the clove scent she'd been dreaming about. His perfectly messy hair was pushed back and even though he looked so casual in his black suit, she could see the tension in his shoulders. Part of her wanted to scurry back into the toilets, but the other half of her wanted to hit him. So, she went with neither option. She stalked forward and yanked the cigarette from his mouth, dropping it to the ground, glaring up at him.

"There's no smoking in here, you know that," she snapped, heading back to her office.

She could feel him behind her, his steps staying close behind as she entered her office. He followed inside and she held her breath as he shut the door, closing them off from the rest of the world.

"Were you sick?" he asked, his eyes taking her in.

She glared, "That's none of your business."

"You haven't been sleeping," he murmured, taking in the dark circles under her eyes.

Of course, she hadn't been. She'd been sick with worry and his heir was constantly waking her to pee. She kept her robes on and his eyes narrowed. She held in a sigh. Merlin, she hated aurors. They were so bloody perceptive.

"So, you're hiding from me now?" he sneered, "Your robes make you feel better?"

Her eyes narrowed. "What do you want, Draco?" she snapped.

"Checking in," he muttered.

"Why bother?" she sneered, reminding Draco of himself. Maybe she had learned a thing or two from him.

His eyes narrowed and met her angry gaze.

"You're right," he scoffed, "Shacked back up with the Weasel?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not your business."

"You've had to go somewhere," he mused, "Pansy, Luna, and Ginny wouldn't have moved in with their lovers if they thought you weren't okay."

"When you left I figured it meant I had the right to move on, so I did," she said, coldly, "Go report to Crowley and leave me alone, Malfoy."

The door swung open before the two could continue their argument and Hermione gaped at the Parkinson sisters.

Pansy Parkinson and Eris Winger were almost identical aside from their age. Their piercing blue eyes and black hair were a startling contrast, their skin flawless, their height intimidating, even in their age difference. The only real difference between the two was one kept her hair long and the other kept it in a bob. And right now, they looked angry.

"We have to get to the Wizengamot," Pansy barked.

"What's going on?" Draco demanded and Pansy's eyes took him in, more than a little surprised to see him in here.

"Theo let it slip that they're about to pass a marriage law," Eris sneered, looking if possible, more like her younger sister.

"A what?" Draco demanded.

"What's a marriage law?" Hermione interrupted.

"Granger, for someone who reads so much don't you ever pick up a book about Pureblood History?" Pansy demanded.

"Not since school," she muttered. Only time Hermione felt the need to pick up a history book anymore was when it dealt with a case and a law.

Eris sighed, summoning a book to her from Pansy's collection. She flipped through it and handed the book to Hermione.

Hermione frowned.

"The Bonding Pledge was first used in time's of old before wizarding records. The last known use of the law and spell was in 1716," Hermione read, "After the European Muggle Witch Trials. For ten years magical births in Pureblood families grew three times its normal rate. The Wizengamot can only call upon the Law of Bonding when the number of Wizarding Children drops below the number of two wizarding generations."

She frowned and looked at the others.

"The Bonding Pledge forces marriages between wizards and witches, no matter their sexual orientation, beliefs, and personal goals. It's all about magical levels. Matching and then bonding couples in a marriage magically for an allotted time to breed moderately levelled magical children," Draco drawled.

"Magical levels?" Hermione asked, looking around at them. She'd heard the term before, seen it on Healer Paperwork, but never really understood what it meant. And Healers kept their studies close.

Magical cores of all wizarding members of society are tested during O.W.L.s. It is one of the jobs of the Unspeakable. The Ministry knows exactly what magical capacity a witch or wizard is capable of at the time of puberty which usually gives us an accurate account of people to watch for and place in positions of power." Eris confessed, "A Healer's job when scanning a fetus or infant that is born into magical families is to tell the parents where their children spark on the chart. Children who fall on 'black' are monitored and watched carefully from infancy. They tend to be Purebloods. Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom both sparked low level black at birth. As did you, Draco, right?"

"What do the colours mean?" Hermione interrupted, realizing the witch was falling into "teacher" mode.

"Right," Eris continued, "There are six levels. White, blue, green, yellow, red, and black. White are mainly squibs. Most wizards are levels blue through yellow. Red means there's more of a chance that they'll be exceptional and black are powerful witches and wizards. The Ministry watches those children more closely."

"That's unethical," Hermione pointed out.

"They're the government, did you think they'd care about ethics?" Pansy smirked.

"Are you allowed to tell us any of this?" Draco asked, suddenly.

"It's almost as if the Auror tasked with taking me to the Oblivator didn't do his job," Eris smirked.

"Does anyone know about the levels?" Hermione demanded.

Eris shook her head, "No. The records are kept sealed with the Unspeakables."

"Wait, how does the bonding spell work?" Pansy asked, suddenly.

"From what I've read they use Psychomets to bond the marriage so that the couples feel sexual attraction for their partners," Draco said, clearly lost in thought.

"They'll likely blend the pairs so that there is a higher pool of moderately levelled magical children born. So, high level wizards won't be paired with high level witc..." she started, just as the new Intercom System screeched to life causing them all to grimace and cover their ears.

"All Ministry Employees are requested to join the Wizengamot for a Press Conference. Please, all Ministry Personnel make your way to the Atrium. Again, All Ministry Employees please make your way to the Atrium for a special Press Conference!" the voice of the Minister's Junior Assistant called.

Draco sighed and waved them to the door, "I guess we better move."

* * *

Harry and Ron found their friends quickly as they all met in the atrium. Harry looked at Draco, surprised. Harry reached out and hugged him, Draco tensing, but letting it happen.

"Good to have you home," Harry said, sharply.

Draco looked away, embarrassed. Yes, he'd runaway like a coward.

"Good to be home," he muttered.

Theo stood beside Kingsley, rage evident on his face and Hermione realized that it hadn’t taken much to get the information from him. He was angry enough. Kingsley looked in pain as he looked at his staff, taking a deep breath before casting an amplifying charm.

"Wizard numbers are the lowest we have seen in the last three centuries," his voice boomed, "A prophecy has marked the end of our Wizarding World if we do not interfere. Today, the night of the Lunar Eclipse the Wizengamot will Enforce the Bonding Pledge."

Every Pureblood in sight instantly went on the offense, shouting obscenities and accusations. Draco's expression was cold as Hermione took it in and he glared up at the minister.

"ENOUGH!" Kingsley's voice boomed, causing the room to flinch.

"Minister, that law is barbaric!" Katherine Rowle shouted, "Forcing us into marriage and making us baby farms isn't okay!"

"Miss Rowle, if the Ministry didn't think this was our only choice we wouldn't choose this course of action. This law only effects any unmarried witch or wizard between the ages of 20 and 30 and married couples without children. We are simply asking for either two children, one of each gender, or a commitment to marriage for ten years. Then, if the parties choose, they will be unbound. Any dalliances will be seen as breaking the law and the parties will be arrested. The Unspeakables will owl everyone their match. Each partner is an ideal match.”

"They're enforcing it no matter what," Draco growled, "Look at his face."

Harry saw exactly what Draco meant. "He's pissed off."

"Of course, it effects Kendra," he pointed out, looking at the pale expression on Kingsley's usually peppy daughter.

Draco scoffed, "They think a marriage law will be enough?"

"What about people with children already? People in relationships?" a witch from the Education Level shouted.

Theo's face turned purple with rage and Kingsley had the decency to look embarrassed.

"The Ministry feels that we must have every eligible mix for children," he said, politically.

"So, what?" Pansy demanded, angrily, "You'll ignore sexual orientation? Ignore standing relationships? Rip children from their parents? Punish women who are currently pregnant?"

Hermione panicked as her words hit her. What would they do to her?

Elmira Crumpet, another witch from the Wizengamot, gave them all a charming smile, "We cannot allow these personal issues to inhibit the greater good. You will be allowed to carry your children to term if there are any of you currently with child, but those children will be put into Orphanages for the time being or with family that is already married."

The room gasped and Draco scoffed.

"What makes you think you have the right?" he demanded, "Ripping children from the bosoms of their mothers for the 'great good'. Forcing men and women to be sexually aroused by sexes they have no use being near. Forcing partners and bonds to exist where there aren't any."

"Mr. Malfoy, I doubt how you could have any opinion on the matter of saving our kind," James Goyle scoffed.

He laughed, but there was no amusement in it. No, those around them felt like it was a threat.

"I was raised by Blood Purists and was forced to follow a man who thought he was doing things for the _“greater good”,_ Goyle," he said, coldly, "What you're doing is wrong."

"Mr. Malfoy, if you refuse, if _anyone_ refuses, they will be named Traitors and shipped off to Azkaban," Shacklebolt explained.

The room erupted with screams and yells, chaos filling the chamber.

* * *

They'd been dismissed and the ministry put on lockdown as soon as Kingsley's last words were given on the matter. They'd all received perfectly carbon copies of the new law decree and their 'partners', but none of them had looked yet.

Instead, they all sat together in Grimmauld Place, staring at each other. Draco was tense, standing by the window, Daphne three-quarters of the way through a bottle of Fire Whiskey. Ron was pouring from his Dragon Port, sipping it as he stared into the fire.

"We might have our current partners," Luna offered.

Pansy scoffed, "Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England."

Harry threw back his glass of Fae Vodka before nervously pushing his fingers through his hair and Pansy put her hand on his arm, resting her forehead against his cheek. He took a shaky breath, blinking back tears as his hand rested on her stomach.

"Are you pregnant?" Hermione asked, quietly.

Tears shined in Pansy's eyes and she nodded, "Yeah. Found out last week."

"How far along are you?" Ginny called, her eyes filled with sympathy, glad she'd eloped.

"A month," she whispered, burying her face into Harry's chest.

Draco's eyes looked like storm clouds as he took in his best friends.

" _Fuck that_ ," he snarled, "Fuck that and fuck this law."

"Draco, we can't stop them!" Daphne snapped from her vantage point, "Theo has three children and has been in a committed polyamorous relationship for over four years and even _he's_ being forced to marry someone!"

"All the more reason for us to fight this!" he snapped, "I'm not going through it."

"If you don't, you'll go to Azkaban," Hermione whispered.

Their eyes met; the silence hung with unsaid words. He looked away.

"What does that matter?" he growled.

"Draco," she said walking toward him, taking his hand.

He looked at her, his eyes wary.

"You have to listen to the law," she whimpered.

"Why?" he snarled.

She looked at him, pain in her eyes. This wasn't how she wanted to tell him. She wanted to ask him to dinner. She wanted to explain herself. She wanted to try and win him back. But, she couldn't do any of that if he was in Azkaban.

"Because I'm pregnant," she whispered.

His face went white and Hermione worried he would faint. Draco watched her, wondering if that was why she'd been sick. And if she was telling him, he knew she must've gotten pregnant from the night before he found out the truth. And that meant he was the father. Draco felt like he couldn't breath and quickly started to compartmentalize his thoughts.

"Another secret, Granger?" he snapped, bitter, "Does everyone else know, but me again?"

"'Mione, why didn't you tell us?" Pansy demanded, simultaneously.

Hermione glared at him. "When? When was I supposed to tell you, Draco? When you were telling me you'd never forgive me? When you disappeared? When you wouldn't reply to my letters, but did _all_ of your reports? You didn't want to see me, and I didn't know if you would even bother to read my letters!"

He knew she was right, but her betrayal still stung. He couldn't help the anger that boiled in him. Another fucking secret. Another thing she hid from him.

"You keep lying to me!" he snapped, "How can I even trust that this child is my heir?"

She slapped him hard as their friends all shouted their defenses for her. Draco was ready with another insult when he saw the tears in her eyes. Even before he got his memories back Draco had never wanted to be the reason Hermione cried. He reached out without thinking, pulling her into his arms.

"Get off me, you stupid fucking git! You big fucking bully! You narcissistic prat!" she shouted, punching him and pushing away, but his arms only got tighter.

Hermione choked on a sob, losing all fight and burying her face into his chest. She held onto him, the pain of losing him twice feeling like too much to bear. Every bit of loneliness, every bit of rage, every bit of confusion poured from her as she held onto him, wanting nothing more than for all of this to be a dream. The one thing that would possibly help Draco forgive her and even that was being taken away from her.

"They can't take him," she sobbed, hard, "He's the only thing I have of you. You can't go to Azkaban. We _have_ to find a stupid loophole. They'll let your cold mother or your bigoted father raise him. I don't want them near him."

Draco pet her hair, murmuring 'I know', 'it'll be okay', 'we'll figure this out', softly as he held her.

When she finally stopped, she pulled away to see everyone gaping at her.

"Your two months pregnant, Mione?" Ginny asked, slowly, "With Malfoy's baby?"

Hermione nodded, looking back at Draco.

"I just started my third month," she admitted quietly.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Harry demanded.

"I wanted to tell Malfoy first," Hermione shrugged.

"Well, that settles it," Draco said, looking determined, "No one, but me is raising my heir or touching their mother."

Hermione shivered at the possessive look he shot her, wishing it was because he loved her and not because he didn't want anyone to touch the mother of his child.

"Not even you two can figure out a loophole before the New Year," Ron scoffed.

"Watch me, Weasley," he sneered, looking like the prat they remembered from school.

Pansy sighed, "We better see who we're partnered with."

Harry kissed her hand watching as she opened her card.

"Theodore Nott," Pansy whispered.

Harry opened his and rubbed his face, "Astoria Greengrass."

Astoria looked up, burrowing closer to Ron.

"Happy birthday," Daphne scoffed, her poor sister's 20th birthday only three days prior.

Hermione huffed and opened hers, feeling Draco's eyes on her.

_Hermione Jean Granger - Level Black Witch_

_+_

_Ronald Billius Weasley - Level Yellow Wizard_

She could feel Draco tense and his eyes took on that hard steel of rage as she saw him fixate on Ron. Ron visibly reddened and swallowed hard, looking up at Hermione before peering at the angry shadow behind her.

"Absolutely not," Draco snapped.

"Draco," Hermione started, but he cut her off.

"He's not _touching_ you!" he snarled.

"It's not like I bloody rigged it!" Ron shouted, "Plus, 'Mione and I would be together if it wasn't for _you_ bullying your way into her fucking life!"

"Stop it!" Ginny shouted.

"You're not marrying her!" Draco shouted, moving forward, "Let alone fucking touching her! Not while my heir lies in her womb! She's mine!"

Hermione knew it was irrational to feel desire when her ex-fiancé was currently threatening her court mandated fiancé while stating that he belonged to her, but she couldn't help it. She knew how possessive Draco was. Even when he let her be her own woman, reminded people she could make her own decisions, and pouted when her decisions didn't coincide with his, a primal part of him always claimed her.

"From what I remember you left her two months ago!" Ron shouted, "I can treat her better than you..."

Draco moved faster than Hermione could catch him, grabbing Ron by the scruff and pulling him up to his face. Harry quickly pushed himself between the two men and Hermione caught the back of Malfoy’s robes, pulling hard.

"Draco, look at me," she called, her fingers gently caressing his chin, "Sweetness, eyes on me."

Draco's gaze instantly shifted down to the small witch. She could see the conflicting emotions playing in his eyes. He instantly deflated at hearing the tender endearment. It really was exhausting to stay angry with her. Especially when she looked at him that way. She'd betrayed him, but the Hermione he'd been remembering wouldn't have hurt him without a reason. She wouldn’t have done anything if she thought it was wrong. She was his family. And no matter what he'd always love her. And the thought of her swelling with his child made it easy to push away the anger.

And as he reached that conclusion, that revelation, it was like they were teenagers again. He sighed sadly as she cupped his cheek. He nuzzled against her hand, closing his eyes.

"I really hate that I can't stay mad at you, Myne," he muttered.

She smiled sadly as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"You deserve to be angry with me," she whispered, "I hurt you. But, Ron didn't make this marriage law. Blaming him for the mess we’re in isn’t going to help anyone. You need to calm down, okay?"

He nodded, kissing her lips. Hermione's heart soar as she returned his kiss.

"I'm sorry, Myne," he said, quietly.

"No, I'm sorry," she replied.

"What the bloody hell did I just witness?" Daphne exclaimed.

The two looked away from each other to their friends. There were mixes of shock, surprise, joy, and smugness. Hermione's cheeks went red, but Draco shrugged, his expression neutral.

"Nosy gits," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin gently on her shoulder.

"Not our fault most of us haven't seen the way Hermione completely charms the dragon," Blaise sneered.

"Who's your ‘partner’," Hermione asked, suddenly. Draco opened his note and sighed, rolling his eyes.

_Daphne Marie Greengrass – Level Green Witch_

_+_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy – Level Black Wizard_

"My parents would be overjoyed. Looks like my arranged marriage to a Greengrass is happening," he said, sarcasm dripping as he met Daphne's eye.

She rolled her eyes. "Wonderful."

"How are we going to break this stupid law?" Pansy demanded, "I'm not going to let anyone, but the father of my child raise them."

Draco sighed. "Let me go gather some research. Granger, go pack the cottage and seal it as a safehouse again."

"Why?" she asked, frowning.

"Because once we're all married and we figure out how to break the Bonding spell we'll need a place to hide," he replied, easily, kissing her harshly.

She returned his kiss and watched as he waved to Ronald.

"Go with her and make sure she's safe," he commanded.

"I'm not your lacky!" Ron spat, face red with fury.

"Ron, please," she countered, "You're an Auror and can help if anyone sees what I'm doing."

Ron deflated and nodded, following her to the floo. He put his hand around her waist as Draco headed toward the front door. He turned around and met Ron's gaze.

"Oh, and Weasley? Touch the mother of my heir in any way, even if she wants you to, and I'll break every bone in your hand. _Slowly,"_ he smirked, nonchalantly before disappearing with a crack and a puff of smoke.

"How?" Ron muttered.

Hermione didn't respond as she activated the floo. What could she say? How could she ever explain to anyone that Draco was hers and she was his in a way she herself barely understood?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys feel about everything revealed in this chapter?  
> Thanks again for reading! I know its a weird story. It really had no plot when I started it. I just had this half brained idea and things sorta just blossomed.  
> I'm sorry about all the angry Draco. We're gonna get a sassier Draco next chapter lol. He's been bitchy, and the Malfoy children in my head aren't helping AT ALL. And we'll get to hear a lot about how pregnancy is treating Hermione.  
> I'm thinking I might give you guys a "deeper" look into this "universes" Malfoy children when this story is over because they've developed as full-formed teens and adults because of the prologue and I'm in love with them. But, we'll see.


	10. Baby Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's been hard to find time to write rn with moving and working FT. This chapter is a little bit building to the next step of the story and don't be surprised by the time jumps next chapter. To get to the meat of the story our family has to be a little older. But, I'll warn ya before we skip any time!  
> Also, sorry for any grammatical errors, it's currently 1:20AM as I'm posting this.

Soren looked at the Otter Patronus as it sat on her desk, giving her the spell she'd agreed to deconstruct. She turned to look at her lovers, saddened by the way they gripped one another in sleep. Tomorrow they would leave her, her children would go be with the Weasley Matriarch. If she could help the others stop the same fate she would do anything they needed.

Draco's Patronus faded and Soren stood, heading to look in on her children, not bothering to wipe the unchecked tears sliding down her cheeks. At least they wouldn't be separated. That was all that mattered to her. She knew she needed time to deconstruct the spell and it was the perfect distraction from watching her life crumble down around her. She waved her wand, casting her dove Patronus.

"Bottle your emotions. It's the easiest way to fight against the artificial bonds," she warned, "I used to deconstruct and reconstruct relationships for my father. They're better lasting than an Imperius. But, being able to recollect your emotions quickly will help."

She sent it on its way, knowing it would find Draco.

"Why are you out of bed?" Fred asked, his voice rough with sleep.

She turned away from her sons to look back at him. She caressed his cheek and sighed.

"Tomorrow they'll be gone. You'll be gone. And no one will care," she whispered, "I just wanted to look at them one last time."

"They don't have to send them away," he said, sadly, "If the bonding makes us want our new spouses what does it matter?"

"It's to make the assimilation easier," she replied, sadly, "Children complicate things. Most parents fall in love with their children. New spouses have to win children over. And they're probably hoping taking the kids out of the equation means we breed faster."

He chuckled, "Very true. I doubt Forge and I would've been very nice if Mum and Dad divorced and some prick moved in trying to play 'daddy'."

She giggled, cuddling close. "I miss you, already."

"Don't worry," he teased, trying to lighten the mood, "Tomorrow you'll forget you loved me at all."

She smiled sadly at him, not wanting to break his heart. No, her powers made her immune to the Binding spell. He would forget his love for her, but she will live with a man she's never met, missing her three men and their children.

As far as Soren was concerned she didn't have anything to lose if she helped Draco. She would give Draco every bit of her cooperation if it meant she'd get her family back sooner.

"Let's go to bed, my love," she breathed, brushing her lips with his.

* * *

Coming into February Draco had surmised that two months of marriage was torture. Daphne was a nightmare. She pushed her new status as "Lady Malfoy" around constantly, whinged at him for stupid matters, and continuously tried to seduce him. None of which helped the wizard who was actively fighting against the binding spell. And it didn't help that he'd saved and experienced his emotional memories directly after his sham of a wedding, so he really had no affection for the witch.

Hermione was more unhappy than he was. She was in the fifth month of pregnancy, being monitored by Healers with Ronald pretending he'd impregnated her before the order was given. Since there had been nothing to tie her and Draco together at the time no one batted an eyelash, but he knew that the Healers would still want to conduct a paternity charm as soon as their child was born.

Draco wondered if they'd try to cart her off to Azkaban for deceiving them. But, then he couldn't dwell on that. Not today anyway. He let himself into Grimmauld Place, glad that both Astoria and Daphne weren't home. They'd gone to visit their parents for a week, finally leaving Harry and him alone in their house. Daphne had been livid when she realized Draco wouldn't move out of the ancient home and get a new house with her, but as he continuously reminded her, she was an inconvenient necessity not a treasured desire.

The floo sparked and Hermione and the Weasel stepped through it.

She pulled away from Ron and buried her face into Draco's chest. Draco held her close, kissing her forehead.

"You're glowing, sweetheart," he murmured, his hands moving to the bulging curve of her growing stomach, "Hello, little one. I hope you've been kind to your mother."

Hermione smiled, caressing his cheek, wishing she could kiss him without breaking the law. Like Draco, she was actively fighting the effects of the spell and her memories of loving him had been imperative in keeping them in control.

"Your heir is just as bad as you were as a child," she teased, fondly, "Had poor Ron running to get me some Rocky Road ice cream in the middle of the night."

She felt him tense, knowing that Ronald's proximity to her bothered him. She soothed the muscles in his back as she stayed in his arms. He gave her a smirk, hiding the aggravation.

"What a Malfoy wants a Malfoy gets," he announced, smirking.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Malfoy."

He looked at Ron begrudgingly, his words stiff. "Thank you. For making sure she's being sought to during this. And for pretending this is your child and not mine."

Ron gave him a sharp nod. When they worked together Ron and Malfoy were always effective. Ron was a great tactician, Malfoy overly observant and resourceful. But, when they had to admit they needed the other they hated it.

The floo activated and Soren and Eris stepped through with a cranky looking Pansy.

"Where's Theo?" Draco called.

"Ministry," Pansy said, waving her hand. She ran toward the bathroom and they all grimaced as they heard the tell-tale signs of vomiting.

"I SWEAR I'M GOING TO RIP HARRY POTTER'S DICK OFF FOR DOING THIS TO ME!" she bellowed.

Hermione tried not to laugh, thinking about all the times she'd cursed Draco's existence at the beginning of her pregnancy. Draco chuckled as Harry walked through the door with Willow. The dog barked happily, running around the room greeting everyone inside as Harry frowned at the unholy sounds coming from his ground floor powder room.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Your child apparently doesn't like what she had for breakfast," Draco smirked, "She's threatening your cock, mate."

Harry's face blanched and he frowned as she poked out of the bathroom.

"I hate you," she snarled.

Harry grimaced, "I'm sorry, Parks."

Draco snickered, handing Pansy a potion to settle her stomach. The woman downed it, grimacing. "Tastes like piss."

"Know what piss taste like then?" Draco teased.

"Be nice," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"As cute as this all is," Soren called, "I have to go see my children in an hour and then go see Krum. So, can we get started?"

The room sobered, seeing the pain that was etched on Soren's face. They all knew she hadn't been affected by the bonding spell and knew that while this was hard on all of them, it was worse for her. Hermione rubbed her back and Soren gave her a sad smile before putting her paperwork on the table. Harry and Draco flicked their wands around the room, tightening their wards.

She opened the notebook and handed Draco and Hermione everything she knew about the spell. Draco sat down, his long fingers spreading the book open as he read. Hermione sat beside him, reading over his shoulder.

"So, it's literally just a simple binding spell? Not a marriage spell?" he said, frowning.

"It's meant to catch people breaking the law, not actually worry about the other aspects of marriage. So, it’s a marriage spell and a binding spell. And, I wouldn't say it’s simple. It took months to deconstruct," Soren explained.

"Talking with Theo is sounds like they're using it more like Voldemort used the Death Eater Marks," Pansy interrupted.

Draco grimaced, "I could see why he'd liken the two."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Hermione pointed at some of the spell calculations. "The spell is built to alert breaking the law physically. Nullification can only be overturned by the creator or an incredibly strong counter spell. The Dark Marks didn't even fade until Voldemort was dead. And from what Draco has told me, they hurt when you disobey. But, this one is temporary. The bind is simply supposed to break eventually."

"Its term is ten-years or the two viable pregnancies, but that also means we can build a counter-curse," Draco muttered, making his own notes.

"Yes, but will it notify the spell-caster?" Hermione questioned, peering over his shoulder.

Pansy almost started laughing and Eris smirked as they watched the two.

"I really don't know how you two didn't end up together at school," Pansy cackled as Harry poured tea.

The two looked up at the laughing witch and Harry chuckled. "Prejudice and stubbornness make us blind."

"What are you two on about?" Draco demanded.

"You're practically the same person. You've had that book for ten minutes and you look like two parts of the same brain!" Eris giggled, "Hermione, logical and calculating. Draco, creative and wondering."

Pansy snickered, "Which is amusing because Hermione hates archaic traditions and Draco loves them. But, they both always end up at the same conclusion."

Draco gave them a dry look. "Are you done psychoanalyzing us?"

"Sorry," Eris giggled, "It's just nice and amusing to see how similar yet different you two are right now."

Hermione rolled her eyes and focused on the page, pointing at the wand movements to cast the spell and then the spell itself.

"Bound survival," she muttered, "Ligatus Salvos. What would counter this?"

"It's a bond made to make us want to procreate, to survive," Draco muttered, showing her what parts of the brain the spell targets.

"Yes, but there has to be a reason for specific pairs. Something that makes them believe that these pairs will be more likely to thrive children of moderate wizarding capability," she pointed out.

Draco tapped his long fingers on his thighs, "The bonding would have to have something to hold on to. You’re right. You can't forge a bond from nothing. But, I don't see them looking too deeply beyond how one procreates."

"No, that can't be right," Hermione muttered, "There has to be some element of compatibility between the pairs."

"Well, it isn't by magick levels or blood status," he pointed out, "It looks like they're pairing us all differently."

"I know that, Drake. They told us they were trying to find the best pool by mixing us up. It makes sense, it should lessen the chance for squibs. But, there still has to be a methodology for the rest of it. Why pair a level black with a level orange? Why not pair a level black to a level white? And pair the strongest with the weakest and the moderate together?"

Draco's brows furrowed and his eyes darkened as he sat, deep in thought. She was right. Why would they do anything like that? Hermione's reasoning was sound. He frowned.

"What if it has to do with personality types?" Hermione questioned.

"What?" he demanded, raising a brow.

"Think about our Hogwarts houses. We are placed into them by what we value. Draco, you value ambition, adaptability, and loyalty. I value things like courage, kindness, and justice..." she started.

"Pansy hm'd at that. "I value ambition and cleverness, resourcefulness. Daphne's similar to you, Draco. Tradition is important to her. She values ambition, but she isn't very self-reliant."

"No, she's cunning," Draco retorted, his brow still furrowed, "She's self-reliant in the way that she manipulates situations in her favour."

Hermione bit her lip and looked at Ron. It had to be more than that. She and Ron were passionate, trusting, and daring. But, those were all primal instincts. Draco could be passionate in a cool way. He lost his temper only with Hermione and Ron, people who were naturally volatile. She was naturally a knowledge seeker as was Draco, they were both logical and inquisitive. But, those were intellectual aspects of her personality. And on paper she should've been compatible with Draco and they both should've been in Ravenclaw.

But, Hogwarts sorting was based on values, not personality traits. The values would manifest into personality traits over the years. And it seemed like the Unspeakables would use a pairing spell, but what would they be looking for? Why did this all seem to make no sense?

"Pans, do you think you could ask Theo to see if he can figure out how they chose the pairings? Or get us any paperwork?" she asked.

Pansy nodded, "Yeah, I'll try."

* * *

For three months Hermione and Draco poured over the paperwork, studying and researching the spell and building a counter-curse. Hermione groaned, rubbing her tummy, sitting back in her seat.

"You okay?" he asked, looking back at her.

"Our little bug is on my bladder and my eyes are sore," she muttered.

Draco pulled her feet into his lap, pulling off her loafers. Hermione watched him, amused. Draco was attentive to her needs in an odd way when they were alone together. He'd make sure she ate, would help her around if she needed it, got her cups of tea, made sure she was warm or cool. He lotioned her stomach and helped her with her shoes. He was doting on her as though her every whim was more important than the air he breathed. It shouldn't still be so shocking. But, it was.

If someone had asked her ten years ago if greedy, bratty, rude, spoiled Draco Malfoy would be caught dead doting on the mother of his child she would have thought they’d been hexed. But, here she was moaning softly, resting back as he rubbed her feet.

"I didn't realize we were taking a break," she teased.

"Breaks are always nice, Granger, especially for our son," he replied, kissing her knee without thinking.

Hermione had found out the sex of the baby earlier that month, overjoying the man. For as long as the family had been Pureblood the first child was always a son. But, he didn't know what to expect since Hermione was Muggleborn. Since they'd found out Draco had become even more possessive of her. He'd glare at Ron's hands helping her. He'd keep her close if they were in the same space. She was just glad that she was on Maternity leave because she had a horrible feeling that he'd take nest in her office and avoid doing actual work.

"I wish I could be here with you," he sighed, "Daphne's driving me up the fucking rafters."

"Have you consummated your marriage?" she asked, amused.

Draco snorted, "Of course not. To the chagrin of my wife. Is this your way of asking if you can sleep with Weasley?"

Her eyes narrowed and he laughed.

"I'm joking, Granger," he replied, "I know you're as sexually frustrated as I am."

"No, you're not," she pouted, "This pregnancy is making me so horny and I can only masturbate so often. I swear, I'm wet constantly."

Draco's nostrils flared as his mind wandered to her, swollen with his seed, screaming his name as he filled her.

"Fuck," he muttered, his hands beginning to slip up her leg.

"Draco, stop," she whimpered, biting her lip.

He groaned, moving his hands away. He'd burn the ministry to the ground for making him miss out on an entire pregnancy.

"I need a distraction, Granger," he commanded.

She raised a brow before rolling her eyes. "Of course, your majesty."

She waved her wand and brought the baby book towards her. "Want to discuss names?"

Draco tensed, realizing something. He jumped to his feet and hurried toward his office.

She frowned. "Draco?"

He came down a minute later with a bundle of papers. He pulled out a few as Hermione watched and he met her gaze.

"We need a contingency plan," he started.

Hermione's eyes widened, "We haven't thought about what to do once the baby is born."

Draco gave her a hard nod. They thought they would've had a counter curse by now, but neither of them said so. Draco pulled out the paperwork for the Malfoy estate.

"When my father went to Azkaban the entire family estate was moved to me," he explained.

Hermione knew that. She didn't know how Pureblood estates worked magic-wise, but she knew that Lucius and Narcissa had small parental trust funds for themselves given through the estate. But, it all belonged to Draco in the end. And Hermione, while she was his Keeper, had been executor of the Estate while he'd recovered.

"What does any of this have to do with the spell?" she asked.

"It doesn’t. It’s about the baby," Draco countered, his face grave, "'Mione, once we break the curse we don't know what happens. We might need to go into hiding and we have to do anything to protect our son," he confessed.

Hermione tensed. She'd known things would blow up eventually. She'd been dreading it but avoiding it as much as possible. Her blissful ignorance meant that she could focus on the curse without thinking about the ramifications. Not when she wanted to focus on breaking the curse so she could be with the father of her son.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"When he's born he'll have to take on the Malfoy name," he started.

Hermione's eyes went wide. "No. They'll separate him from me. From us."

Draco could see the panic rise and he shook his head sharply.

"They won't because you and I are going to go on the run."

She frowned. "How does that help anyone?"

"What does being depressed at losing our family do? It doesn't help anyone." he retorted, "We need time to figure out this curse and reverse it. And there's a big chance that we'll be arrested for what happens. Pureblood estates can only go to children bearing the family name. He has to be a Malfoy. I won't lose everything and leave you and him destitute when the time comes."

"Draco, I'll go to Azkaban too when we break the curse!" she argued.

He shook his head sharply, "No. Our son needs at least one of us."

She stopped, realizing he had a plan.

"Tell me," she prompted. Draco gave a sharp nod.

"I'm going to make you his Keeper," he said, simply.

Hermione frowned, not understanding.

"As soon as I file the paperwork the protections at the Malfoy Manor will extend to you," he said, quietly, "When he takes claim, you are in charge of the Malfoy estate by proxy. The house elves will hide _you_ and him. And if you choose to you can make the wards impenetrable."

"I can," she whispered, finishing his thought. She intertwined their fingers and sighed, sadly.

He sighed, kissing her forehead, rubbing her stomach as the baby kicked. Draco chuckled, kissing where their son's foot protruded. Hermione grunted.

"We're doing this for him," she reminded herself, "But, I don't know if I can sit back and run to your familial home while you're carted off to Azkaban. Not to mention Malfoy Senior still lives there."

"The house is mine, 'Mione," he reminded, "He can't harm you while my heir lays claim to what is his and you're his Keeper. The house magic will keep the Heir safe."

She buried her face in his chest, breathing him in. This was a contingency plan if things went sour, but why did Hermione feel like they'd spoken the future into existence?

"The war was supposed to let us have better lives," she said, desperately, "We were supposed to be free."

"Nothing in life is free, dear," he replied, bitterly.

She missed the nights where he'd show her all the constellations. She missed the nights where Draco would drone on and on about family traditions and how he could trace his family back thousands of years. She missed mocking him for being so insufferably proud. She missed the quiet nights where she'd imagine him with their child. It had been so simple at that cottage in the woods. They should have been happy there. They should have grown old watching their children and grandchildren run around the small garden and jump into the river. But, that had all been stolen from them.

And now, here they sat, once again looking for a way to instill justice. Here they were putting the other at risk for the greater good. When would they ever get to stop? When would they stop having to sacrifice everything for others?

Draco sang softly to their son as he rubbed her stomach, lovingly. Hermione buried her face into his neck as she remembered the night he'd shown her draco for the first time.

_That's draco._

_Of course, you know your own constellation. You're such a prat._

_Well, if you want me to tell you where Orion's belt is I'm sure that'll be way more fascinating even though its beside a great river._

"I think I know his name," she whispered.

"Oh?" he asked, teasingly.

"Remember the river behind the cottage?" she said, leaning into his embrace.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "The constellation draco is right above it most nights."

"I did some research," she started.

"Oh, really?" he teased.

She jabbed him hard. He winced and she glared. "I'm trying to be serious, Malfoy."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley," he sneered, his eyes glittering with mischief, "Tell me."

"Forget it," she muttered, her cheeks going red.

He frowned, tightening his arms around her. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I was trying to lighten the mood. Please, tell me."

Hermione met his eyes. "Eridanus."

"Eridanus?" he said, slowly.

She nodded, "The river."

He thought it over then met her eyes. "I thought you didn't want constellation names..."

She shrugged, "That was years ago, Draco. I've had time to think about it. It was a Black family tradition. And then his middle name would be your name because the Malfoys like to give their sons their father's first names for middle names. If you are forced to be in Azkaban the least I can do is make sure our son knows his family's legacy. And of course, for his inheritance he has to go by 'Malfoy' so there's no getting around that. Eridanus Draco Malfoy, what do you think?"

Draco's eyes filled with tears, fighting the urge to kiss her. He nuzzled her neck.

"You're perfect, you know that?" he muttered.

He met her gaze as he imagined her with a brown eyed blonde child on her hip with wild curly hair.

"No," he announced.

She huffed, "Why not? I think it's lovely! And it’s better than the names Ron, Harry, and Pansy have been coming up with! Alexander. Hugo. William. Avery. Alan."

Draco laughed, "Eridanus is a fine name. It hasn't been used in a long time. But, I'd like his mother to be represented somewhere in there as well, Hermione Jean."

She rolled her eyes. "So, tell me then."

"Eridanus Granger Malfoy," he announced.

Hermione's throat tightened with emotion as she met his gaze.

"Really?" she whispered.

He nodded, "Yeah, I think we can break tradition a little to start new ones, 'Mione. Don't you?"

* * *

Giving birth at home wasn't ideal, but it was their only option. Hermione knew if she gave birth at St. Mungo’s the ministry would be all over her son as soon as he was born. Her child was technically the first child to be born under the new law and they would be keeping a closer eye on him than anyone else.

"You sure, everything is going to be okay, Blaise?" Hermione asked, fear in her eyes as the Healer took her in.

"Granger, I know what I'm doing. Plus, do you think I'd do anything that could hurt you knowing Malfoy's mean streak? He'd torture me for a lifetime if anything happened to either of you. Just relax, okay?" the man retorted.

She nodded, groaning as another contraction flashed through her.

"You sure we'll be able to apparate as soon as he's born?" she asked, for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Mione," Ginny called, sounding just like Molly, "You will give birth to this baby. And you will run. Stop overthinking this. I know you're nervous because you two are going to have the baby with you, but I need you to be my pushy, determined, confident best friend and not a worried mum. 'Kay? You have to be around to name your second child mine and Blaise's godchild since stupid Harry got the first one."

Hermione gave a firm nod, setting her shoulders. Ginny was right. For all her fear, Hermione knew that this was what they needed to do.

"We're going to get ready to push," Blaise muttered, "Make sure once the two witless wonders get back they wash their hands before coming in."

* * *

Draco and Ron stared at Draco’s cottage Ron and Hermione had been presenting as their home.

"How many times am I gonna destroy this place?" he muttered before taking an illegal wand out of his pocket.

He'd taken it from the evidence locker at the MLE and was glad that it was working so well.

"Let me cast some defensive charms first," Ron called, before waving his wand and calling out defensive spells knowing that when they read Ron's wand and the magical signature it would look like a random attack.

Draco begrudgingly acknowledged that Weaselbee had good ideas most of the time, but he didn't have to say it aloud. He nodded to the man as he finished before flourishing the stolen wand, watching as the house blew up.

"You'd better get back before Aurors show up," Ron muttered, "Hermione should probably be giving birth right now."

"Weasel...Weasley?" Draco called.

"Hm?" Ron called, stopping his hand as he went to cast his Patronus.

"Thank you for this. Again."

"Get out of here, Malfoy," Ron replied, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Eridanus Granger Malfoy was absolutely perfect. He was 2.9kg and 60cm with brilliant and thick slightly wavy white-blonde hair. Draco had never seen someone so beautiful. He looked even more perfect held by the radiant woman currently breastfeeding him.

"He's...he's..." Draco stuttered, struggling for the right words.

"The best thing we've ever accomplished," she cooed, her eyes not leaving their son.

The small infant fussed as Harry walked in, carrying their bags.

"You three better be going," He commanded, quietly, "Before the Aurors come calling."

"We'll be in touch soon," Hermione promised, getting off the bed, adjusting herself. Draco held her close, knowing that while the potions he'd given her would temporarily restore her strength she was still weak.

"You have the two-way mirror?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded his confirmation and Draco pulled his family close. "We'll check in when we're settled. Take care, Potter."

"You take care, Malfoy," Harry called, "You're a fugitive now."

Draco gave him a firm nod. Draco Malfoy wasn't scared of being a fugitive. No. He had someone who needed him more. Someone who needed him not to be scared. Someone who needed him to fight. And Draco would fight. He would do anything for his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. I really appreciate all of you guys and hope you're enjoying the story as much as I'm enjoying telling it. I can't believe that this all came from a stupid idea to flourish into something actually readable lol. I'm not the most impressed with this chapter to be honest, but I am proud of myself for writing it when I was exhausted. And it did give me the relaxation I was craving for my overactive brain lol.  
> You'll get to see more of Baby Eridanus next chapter! Weeeee


	11. True Motives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I will be skipping some time in this chapter. Eridanus will be three by the end of the chapter.  
> I haven't really liked anything I've written recently so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't to your liking. I've been super stressed with moving and working and the number of Covid cases have spiked in my state so it's been a little hard to find the joy to write. But, I will say that I would die for baby Eridanus lol.  
> Enjoy!

**March 18th (9 Months Later):**

Draco was inside his office. Again. Hermione wished there was something she could do to help his mounting frustration at being unable to find a counter-curse for the bonding spell. Each spell he'd attempted to create had bad side-effects. One even left the two of them trying to physically harm one another.

She knew being stuck here was driving him insane. He hated living in the States. He hated hiding in a tiny cabin deep in a forest of a stupid, snow-filled tundra. He hated not being able to touch her or provide for their child without fear of being seen.

They didn't have to leave the cabin, ever. Their home was perfectly secluded, and the magical garden kept it so they always had vegetables and fruit. Not to mention the few animals they kept in a small barn. They had everything they needed.

But, Hermione knew isolation wasn't where the anger came from. The anger came from the lack of magic. They both knew using any magic that wasn't potions or ancient song or knot magicks would be too big and draw the attention of the wizarding world. They'd find traces of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy and they would be hunted to the ends of the earth. She wished she could give him back his freedom; give him back his magic. But, she knew Draco would never put them in danger by using it. Since the moment he held his son in his hands Draco had become obsessed with protecting him.

Eridanus had become Draco's driving force. He loved Hermione, of course, he wanted to be with her in every way, but it was Eridanus that made sure he kept pushing.

And Hermione had to admit that Eridanus had also given Hermione a drive to be more cautious. She felt so much love and protectiveness for her son that she knew she would do anything to keep him safe. Usually she would be doing anything to get out of this mess, but her mind now always drifted to thinking about her son's safety with every decision.

Part of her wondered if her selfish need to keep Eridanus safe was the reason they weren't making any headway. She wondered if that was the reason she wasn't obsessed with breaking the marriage law anymore. She knew the minute they broke it their little world would shatter. And what would that do then?

Not that any of it mattered. They weren't any closer to finding out how to break the spell. As much as they wanted to pretend they knew what to do, they both had no idea how to end this spell.

A crash from the living room jolted Hermione from her thoughts. She hurried into the tiny living area where Eridanus was napping in his Pack and Play. Panic filled her as she realized the infant wasn't inside it.

"Erid?" she called, panic filling her voice as she turned.

"Mione!" Draco shouted from his office.

Hermione pushed inside, staring at him, holding their infant son. Draco's eyes were wide with panic. Eridanus's silver eyes gleamed playfully as his messy wavy blond locks fell back as he swayed in his father's arms, giggling wildly.

"When did you take Erid?" she asked.

"I didn't..." he replied, grimly.

Hermione's brow furrowed, "Then how-"

"He just appeared here," Draco whispered.

Hermione's eyes widened, his panic manifesting in herself. "He's an infant. Infants don't display magic this early nor do they know how to apparate, Draco."

Draco eyed her, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "I know that, witch. That stupid parenting book you gave me said he shouldn't manifest magic until at least a year. But, it also said that Eridanus shouldn't be able to do a lot of the things he's been able to do. It would make sense that he'd be as advanced and early in magic as he is in everything else."

Hermione's eyes filled with proud tears as she took their son from his father, lifting him up.

"He vomited after he appeared in my lap, so be careful," he pointed out.

Hermione beamed, "Our little wizard apparated for the first time. And only got a little sick with no tears? Mummy's big boy! I'm so proud of you!"

She cuddled him close, even as she felt Draco's concern. She knew she should've been just as concerned, but she couldn't help how amazingly proud she was. Eridanus giggled, clapping his hands. Draco gave her a levelled look and she sighed.

"Let's bask in it for a few minutes, please?" she begged, "I know this is serious, but be proud, Draco. Our son used magic."

"Yes, and could've splinched himself," he muttered, looking uncomfortable with the idea, "We might need to move. And quickly, Granger."

Eridanus started fussing, almost like he could sense his parents' discomfort. Hermione sobered and realized that he was right.

"We need to ward off Eridanus being able to apparate around the house," he mumbled.

"Meaning we need to use magic," she assumed.

"They could find us tonight, Mione," he worried.

She rested her forehead against his. "Then I guess we should try that counter-curse tonight."

He cupped her cheek, nodding. "Right. If they're going to find us better we do it now."

"Draco, what about what we've learned?" she whispered.

Draco sighed, looking down at the prophecies and the secrets Theo had smuggled them.

"We can't let them get away with taking our children to raise a militia against anyone," she whispered.

Draco sighed, cupping her cheek, "You realize that the minute we expose the ministry's intention to use our children to create an entirely pureblood community and a militia of obedient government bred children we will be traitors."

"We already are," she replied.

"Then we have to run," he replied, "Go pack."

He took Eridanus from her, grinning, "Silly boy, you've gone and made our plans to move faster."

"Dada!" Eridanus shouted happily, cuddling against the man, tugging on the locks Draco had let grow.

Draco chuckled as he watched Hermione pack up their entire home in minutes with a wave of her wand.

"So proud of you, Erid," he whispered, kissing the blond boy's head.

Hermione hurried towards him from the room as he heard the crash of the front door. Eridanus started screaming and crying as yells of aurors filled their small cabin. Of course, they'd had a trace on Hermione and Draco's wands. He grimaced, burrowing his son's face into his chest as he pulled Hermione close, apparating.

They fell away, into the small, snow covered clearing by the cabin, Eridanus's screams not dissipating. Hermione gasped as she watched the snow freeze around them. Draco gaped at the beautiful magic displayed by their firstborn.

"My little wizard," Draco cooed, proudly, rocking him, "You're okay. We're okay."

He rocked him gently, singing softly, weaving magic into Erid. The young parents huddled together, watching their son calm as Ron and Harry appeared in the clearing. Harry looked at them grimly.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Eridanus used magic," Hermione whispered, "A lot of it."

Draco held his son close as Harry's eyes landed on the little boy. He chuckled.

"Of course, he'd be a troublemaker like you, Malfoy," he teased, moving to hug Hermione.

Ron watched them, silently. Draco's eyes narrowed as he saw the man's lip curl slightly at the sniffling baby in Draco's arms.

"We need a new place to hide," Hermione announced.

"That's why I'm here," Harry grimaced, "You two will be heading to where Parks and Lilly are."

"Is it warded against Apparation?" Draco asked, his Auror persona back and completely at odds with him holding a squealing happy child in his arms.

"Why?" Ron demanded.

"Because the magic that alerted you all to us was Eridanus disapparating from his playpen to my arms," he explained.

Ron looked bewildered, but Harry just started laughing.

"Already the brightest wizard of his age then? Leave it to the two of you," he demanded, amused, "Bloody swots."

While this was all serious Harry had to admit that he really had missed his friends.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry," Harry grimaced, "I'm Secret-Keeper. I can take you there, but that's it. But, your work room has appeared there."

Eridanus, not one to like being ignored, screamed, causing the snow to start falling again. Ron gaped in shock as Hermione instantly put her hands on her hips.

"Eridanus, that is not how we get attention," she chastised, taking him and cuddling him close.

"Blimey, Mione," Ron grunted, "You gave birth to Malfoy's clone."

"You have no idea," Hermione exasperated.

Malfoy smirked, kissing his son's little hand. Ron bristled and Draco took in the tension in the man. His eyes narrowed and he moved slightly in front of Hermione and Eridanus. There was something off with Weasley's behaviour and Draco didn't like it.

"We should get moving," he commanded, "If Erid keeps displaying his gifts we'll be found all over again."

Harry gave a sharp nod, slipping back into his own auror persona. "Right, Ron, you good to head over to the cabin and help with the American Aurors with the investigation while I get these two settled?"

Ron twitched and Draco realized that the Weasel had no idea where they had been staying let alone where Pansy and Baby Potter were. He tried not to smirk as he took sick pleasure in knowing that Weasley was left out of the loop.

Ron disapparated and Harry reached for them.

He pulled out an everlasting Port Key, Ministry Issue. It was a necklace, the charm in the Avada Kedavra Mark, like Harry's scar.

"Did Theo make that for you?" Draco asked, noticing the attention to detail and craftsmanship.

Harry gave him a sharp nod. "This will be uncomfortable."

He reached for them and they all touched the Port Key, feeling the pull. Once they fell into a heap on Theo's familial summer home Hermione vomited as Eridanus went into a crying fit again, no doubt from his ears popping.

His sobs filled the air as Hermione swiftly took him against her. Harry grimaced, hearing Lilly screaming from down the hall, no doubt triggered by Eridanus. Pansy flew out of the room, clutching the black-haired infant in her arms.

"Draco?" she breathed, tears in her eyes, "Hermione? Harry?"

She launched herself forward and Harry caught her, holding her close and kissing her forehead as he gently took Lilly from her arms, the infant calming almost immediately as he tucked her in his arms safely. Eridanus clung to Hermione, sniffling as he slowly calmed down.

"Mama," he sniffled.

Hermione rubbed his back, kissing his cheek, "I know, baby boy, I know. You're okay. Mummy's got you. You've had a rough day."

"What's happened? What's wrong?" Pansy demanded, stepping back from Harry just slightly.

"You owe me ten galleons," he answered.

Pansy's eyes widened, "He's preformed magic already?"

She turned to look at Draco and glared. "You just have to win at everything don't you?"

She huffed before hugging him. Draco chuckled, hugging her back, glad to see his best friend again.

"People still think you're on bereavement?" he asked.

She nodded, "Well, kind of. After we faked the miscarriage I told Crowley and Grace that I'd be taking a sabbatical."

"Speaking of!" Hermione exclaimed, turning to look at the baby in Harry's arms with her chubby little fingers in her mouth. Draco took Eridanus as Hermione reached for her. The little girl backed away and Hermione pouted.

"Hi, sweet girl, I'm your Auntie Mione," she cooed, reaching for her again.

"Come on, Lilly," Harry encouraged, "Auntie ‘Mione gives great hugs."

The word hugs seemed to mean something to the eight-month-old and she reached up for Hermione. Hermione squealed with excitement as she took her in her arms.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here, Pans," Hermione pouted, cuddling the baby girl close as she giggled.

"Lilly Rose Potter," Pansy announced, proudly, "She was so little at birth. Ugh, she's getting so big."

"She's beautiful!" Hermione cooed, kissing the little bundle in her arms, "Look at those big green eyes!"

Jealousy rose in Eridanus as he watched his Mummy cuddling the little girl and he screamed, causing the tables in the hall to shake. Hermione gave him a sharp look.

"Eridanus Granger Malfoy, none of that," she chastised. She glared at Malfoy, "This is your fault."

Draco shrugged, amused, "What can I say, Granger? What a Malfoy wants a Malfoy gets."

Pansy rolled her eyes and took Lilly into her arms, holding her close, "How long are they staying, Potter?"

"Indefinitely," he replied, "Eridanus broke the wards around the cabin."

Pansy's eyes lit up. "Company? Finally! No more waiting around the bloody floo waiting for you or Theo to finally fucking visit."

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, but Harry? Can you tell Theo that Draco and I need to get somewhere we can do magic without worry?"

"Why?" he demanded.

Draco frowned, "I think I found a counter-curse for the spell."

* * *

Two days later Draco and Hermione were in the basement of the large house. Draco could feel the curses protecting the room and he turned to Hermione.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded, sharply. He pointed his wand at his wrist and made a slashing motion as he spoke. "Vincula fractionis liberandae."

He groaned, feeling something inside him shift.

"Are you okay?" she breathed.

He nodded, "Yeah, I think so. Ready?"

"Yeah," she muttered, walking toward him.

He walked her through the motions and Hermione finished.

"Ready to test it?" she murmured.

He nodded, pulling her close and this time he felt only desire. None of the guilt that came with it before. He leaned down as she gripped his lapels. He gripped her waist, kissing her deeply as she pressed herself against him as though she couldn't get close enough to him. Her hands slipped from his chest to sink into his hair, yanking hard. He groaned, his mouth opening as she twisted her tongue into his mouth.

"I'm still in the room!" Harry shouted.

The two fell apart as though water had been thrown on them, looking at Harry sheepishly.

"You broke it?" he demanded.

"Yeah, definitely," Draco said, huskily, his voice dripping with desire.

Harry itched to have them break his own spell but knew they would have to see the ramifications and need to do more research.

"What now?" he said, his voice filled with emotion.

"We break the spell on Pansy and see if it breaks the bond between her and Theo or if it only breaks her attachment to him and observe what it does to us while also reinstating our relationship. Then see what happens after a few weeks to see if the bond reinstates itself or if it stays broken for one party," Hermione explained, making notes, her mind going into research mode.

Harry frowned, "Do you think Ron's still bonded to you?"

She shrugged, "Won't know that until we've done more research, Harry."

Harry gave a sharp nod and sighed, "Right."

"Do you want us to break your bond?" Draco asked.

As much as he wanted to say yes, he knew he couldn't. One walk through the atrium and someone would definitely pick up on it. Draco hugged him, surprising Harry.

"Thank you," Draco murmured.

Harry hugged him back, tightly, "It's good to have you back."

* * *

**July 10th (4 Months Later):**

Theo slammed his fist into the wall as he glared at the number of women reporting pregnancy. Every day he worried that Soren's name or Angelina or Katie's would should up on the files. If any of them showed up his heart would break.

He ignored the throbbing in his hand as he collected the paperwork and headed toward the floo.

"Going home so soon, Lord Nott?" Rakepick called.

Theo trained his features into a charming aloof mask as he peered up at the woman responsible for the marriage law.

"Tell me, Madame Malfoy," he sneered, seeing her in Elmira Crumpet's visage, "Do you plan on keeping the Polyjuice antics up forever? Or until you have a large enough coven to keep the wizarding world under control?"

The woman rolled her eyes and perched herself onto the table.

"Why try and change the current state of things? The Dark Lord tried twice and failed. Better to start with a new generation of children whom we can form in the new ways then trying to change the minds of these old ridiculous people."

"Because its unethical? Because you're hurting children for your own gain?" he snapped.

"Becoming a father ruined you, Nott," Rakepick muttered, under her disguise.

He rolled his eyes, "I have to get back to my mourning wife. What do you want?"

"I want an update on Draco Malfoy," she demanded, "Has anyone found the missing Lord of Malfoy Manor?"

Theo rolled her eyes. "You're married to his father. Do you think if Draco didn't want to be found that he would be?"

"So, you haven't heard from him?" she demanded.

"No," Theo replied, evenly.

"We can't get into the family vault anymore," she announced, "And the paperwork has been handed to another Malfoy. But, you see, there's only Draco. So, who is this other Malfoy?"

"Your guess is better than mine," he shot back, "Good day, Madame Malfoy."

Tension filled Theo as he watched the woman sashay to the door. "If you do hear anything about my stepson, Mr. Nott, I might be a little more forthcoming with giving you time with my daughter and your other two lovers as well as those grisly little children she bore you. At least she had the sense to bag three purebloods. Good day, Mr. Nott."

Theo listened to the door click and he sighed, resting heavily against his desk. He roared with frustration, throwing his paperweight across the room before collapsing into his chair, sobbing.

"FUCK!" he roared, yanking his hair hard.

He rose to his feet and headed toward his private floo.

"Theo!" Pansy called happily. She frowned, "Are you okay?"

"Happy birthday, Lilly," he murmured, not bothering to answer the woman.

"It's your birthday too," Pansy replied, "Draco and I got you a gift."

He frowned, "What?"

"Daddy?" a voice that he hadn't heard in two months hit him hard.

"Thad?" he called, rushing out of the room.

He froze as he stood in his living room, staring at his family. Soren rose to her feet with George and Fred, hugging him together. "Happy birthday."

Theo turned to look at all of his friends as his children invaded his lap. As he pulled Ekta into his lap he remembered what they were fighting for. This. Family. Freedom.

"Draco?" he called.

Draco looked up from his place with Eridanus, the one year old happily playing with Lilly, and Theo tossed him another file. Draco sighed, nodding his head.

"Thanks, mate," Theo said.

* * *

Draco looked down at the information again, sighing deeply. "What's the point? Why create children to take from their parents and raise them with the Ministry?"

"To create loyal soldiers," Hermione replied, grimacing, "Remember how you were as a child? Idealistic to the point of glorifying Voldemort and the Death Eaters? Doing the same with our children and controlling their bonds make it so they have the same idealistic children raised to do anything for the Ministry."

"And because of the bonding spell we'd completely allow it," he muttered. They'd had too much time to research the bonding spell and the abilities of psychomets. And the more the both of them read the more horrified they grew. If this was the power the ministry had it was worse than either of them had anticipated.

Hermione looked at the information in front of them, something bothering her.

"You know what I don't understand?" she said, suddenly.

"Hm?" Draco mumbled, nursing a cup of tea.

"Why not try and invoke the most powerful children?" she wondered.

Draco sneered, "You already answered that, Hermione."

Hermione frowned, looking down at her information again.

"Think of all that information through the lens of a Dark witch. Think like a Slytherin," he prompted, glaring into his cup before grabbing the fire whiskey.

Hermione pondered, thinking about the way control worked during muggle wars and even their own wizarding ones. She thought about the psychology, fear and control that went into each of them. She thought about how they manipulated children into rallying for the cause and froze.

"They wanted us to breed sheep," she choked out.

Draco scoffed, "Children who wouldn't know better to think for themselves. Children who wouldn't question them."

"Make every child a carbon copy, average wizard and there's nothing to rally," she snarled.

"Breed out natural affinities. Divination, legilimens, psychomets, and every other type of power," he continued, his mouth twisted into a cruel expression, "And taking children away lessens their powers because we trigger their magic and nurture it to grow. Why not diminish the strength of their magic by keeping them away from their parents and their familial land?"

They turned to watch their sleeping son, fear growing within them. This was all more serious than either could anticipate. And when they outed the Ministry they would both suffer. But, they would both do anything to keep Eridanus safe.

* * *

**June 18th (Two Year Later):**

"No, I do! I do!" Eridanus shouted, reaching up.

Hermione laughed, "Yes, love, I hear you."

"Mummmmmmyyyy," the three-year-old whined, "I do!"

"Eridanus," Hermione chastised gently.

He huffed and Hermione rolled her eyes. Eridanus was Draco-Incarnate sometimes.

"I know it’s your birthday, Erid, but you must still remember your manners," Hermione reminded, lifting him up onto the kitchen chair.

"I'm sowy, Mama," he said, giving her a charming smile, kissing her cheek.

Hermione bit her lip to stop from smiling. She honestly couldn't stay upset with the charming little boy. His silver, intelligent eyes took her in before turning back to look out the window.

"Somefin' wrong," he muttered.

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean, baby?"

The door slammed open and Hermione jumped, turning to see a wide-eyed Draco.

"Tonight," he called.

She froze. "No. It's too early."

"Mione, it doesn't matter," he growled, "It has to be tonight."

"What happened?" she demanded.

"Theo, George, Soren and Fred have been arrested for treason," he said, bitterly. Harry stumbled into the room, holding Pansy close, her eyes filled with tears as she clutched Lilly to her.

"How..." Hermione started, frowning.

"We were ratted out by someone, someone close," Harry snarled.

"Mummy," Eridanus whimpered, hating the feelings of rage and fear around them.

Hermione lifted him, smoothing his hair back, "It's okay, Erid. You're okay."

"Aurors could be here any moment," Draco snarled, summoning all the information they need, "Remember what we talked about if this happened?"

Hermione nodded, remembering their conversations late at night.

_Take Erid, Pansy and Lil and run. Don't look back. So long as the wards are up they can't hurt you._

_What do we do if you're arrested?_

_Leak the information. Leak it all._

_What about you?_

_I don't matter anymore, Mione. Only Erid does. Get him safe then end this._

"I can't leak all this if we don't know who we can trust, Draco," she hissed.

"Don't worry, Hermione," he breathed, kissing her deeply, "We'll find out who did this. Potter's running this time."

He turned, taking Eridanus into his arms and putting him on the counter to meet his eyes.

"Erid, you remember what I said if anything bad happens?" he asked.

The boy nodded, "Potect mummy. Be a big boy."

"That's right," Draco said, cupping the boy's face between his hands. "And Daddy needs you to be a big boy. When the people come to take Daddy away what are you going to tell them?"

Eridanus whimpered with fear and Draco took a deep breath, giving him an encouraging smile.

"Come on, little man," he pushed.

"My name is Eridanus Granger Malfoy..." he started.

"And?" Draco pushed.

"I en-in-envoce?"

"Invoke," Draco corrected.

"Invoke my wight," he finished, proudly.

"And then?" he pushed.

"Take me, mummy, Lilly and Auntie home," he finished, strongly.

"Good boy," he murmured, kissing his forehead.

"Draco, what happens if..." Hermione started, but he cut her off, kissing her deeply once more.

"Take care of our son. And leak the information," he commanded.

He took his wand out and waved it around his pocket watch.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, of my own right and choosing invoke the Law of Proxy. I hand over my home and belongings temporarily to my son, the true and only Malfoy Heir, Eridanus Granger Malfoy and his Keeper until he is of age, Hermione Jean Granger. Proxenus."

The watch glowed and Draco handed over the watch to their son. "Keep this close, Erid."

Eridanus gave his father a sharp nod, his eyes determined. Draco took Hermione's hand and placed it on the watch with Eridanus's.

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, accept the role of proxy and to protect my heir and his claim?" he asked, placing his wand to her hand.

"I do," she breathed, shuddering as she felt his magic just as the room filled with aurors.

"FREEZE!" Ron shouted.

Draco sneered, "You never bested me before, Weasley. Think you're going to start now?"

Harry glared, "Really, Ron? You're going to arrest us?"

"Harry, just cooperate," Ron growled, "We don't want to hurt either of you."

Draco scoffed, "Bullshit."

He and Harry met each other's eyes before throwing hexes toward the aurors. Hermione screamed as she reached for Pansy, pulling the woman out into the dining room. They stopped short as another auror bounded toward them.

"Eridanus, darling," Hermione called, putting him down, throwing a hex toward the auror herself, "Now. Do as Daddy told you now!"

Eridanus's small voice trembled as he stumbled through the call. A small ancient House Elf appeared before them.

"Etta serves, Master?" the elf called, her voice strong.

"Takes me, Mummy, Lilly and Auntie home, peas!" Eridanus shouted, whimpering as his mother stumbled back from a bad hex.

The House Elf bowed deeply, "Etta lives to serve the Mystical house of Malfoy."

With a crack the four crashed into the library of what Hermione recognized as the refurbished Malfoy Manor. Hermione rose to her feet quickly as she heard the sounds of feet. The door swept open and Hermione readied her wand, meeting the sneer of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black.

"What is the meaning of this?" he snarled, "Etta, get this mudblood out!"

"Master not be telling Etta what she do now, sir," she warned, "Master Eridanus rule is law. Just as Master Draco's."

"Who the bloody hell is Eridanus?" he spat.

"Draco's son," Hermione snarled, lifting Eridanus into her arms, holding him close.

Lucius's eyes narrowed.

"A Half-Breed? In my family?" he spat, his wand flicking out, "Avada..."

But, before he could throw the hex he was silenced. His eye widened with rage as he took in the House Elf.

"Master is not be hurting Master Eridanus. Master Eridanus be Lord Malfoy," Etta tsked.

"Is Draco dead?" Narcissa demanded, horror in her voice.

"No," Hermione replied, "On his way to Azkaban."

She let out a small gasp and Lucius stepped back, finally able to speak.

"How are we to know that's Draco's son?" he spat, coming toward Eridanus to find the Malfoy birthmark.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Aside from him looking just like Draco?"

"GET AWAY FROM MY MUMMY!" Eridanus shouted, throwing his magic at the man.

Lucius's eyes widened as he felt the strong current of raw magic.

"Did that come from him?" he demanded.

Hermione nodded as she turned her focus to her son.

"Erid, it's okay. You're okay. They can't hurt us in this house, okay? This is your house," she murmured.

"He's gonna hurt you, mummy," he argued.

"No, he isn't. He can't," she whispered.

"He looks like a mean daddy!" he said, working himself into a worry, his hands flinging worriedly.

"It's okay, Erid," she murmured, soothingly, "This is Daddy's daddy. He's your grandfather."

He looked even more confused than before and Hermione sighed. She looked up at the Malfoys, squaring her shoulders as she adjusted Eridanus on her hip. They were staring at Eridanus as though he were some kind of science experiment or an enigma.

"Draco is going to prison for breaking the marriage law," she announced, "He sent us here for protection. We might hate each other, but we _will_ be civil, or you can all vacate the premises. My son is the heir of the current Malfoy Heir and is on Proxy the current Lord of this Manor and I am his Keeper."

She waved her wand, sending copies of the paperwork to the Malfoys. "Etta, seal all the Floo portals and make certain no one can apparate onto the grounds."

The House Elf bowed, disappearing as Hermione sang Draco’s lullaby to him quietly, feeling the young boy sag against her, clearly exhausted.

"What's his name?" Narcissa asked, slowly, her eyes pooling with tears as she stared at the little boy who looked just like her son.

"Eridanus," Hermione replied, quietly, kissing her son’s forehead as he slowly fell asleep.

Hearing the boy's name filled Narcissa with bittersweet feelings. Eridanus. The river. The first of her family, the first Black, had shared the name with the boy. Narcissa’s heart twisted as she took him in. He was absolutely beautiful. He looked so much like Draco at that age. And in that moment Narcissa knew she would protect her grandson with her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for taking the time to read this story and going on this journey with me. I've had so much fun writing it and I hope you guys are enjoying reading it. Feel free to say hi or hang out with me on ([Tumblr](https://gardenofshadow.tumblr.com/))


	12. Secrets Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we might be close to the end? I'm not sure, cuz as we've discussed this was a story I had on a whim and the plot created by me bullshitting. IDK I'm thinking like 3 chapters and epilogue? Maybe more? Maybe less? Idek. I still am so unsure about this story.  
> Thanks to everyone who's continued to read! I really appreciate it!

"I served her up to you on a silver platter," the dark-haired witch glared, "And you still failed. Honestly, what more could I have done? You couldn't hide one little order from that idiot? Tory told me he barely pays attention to anything."

The redhead glared, "You and Tory don't pay attention enough to realize that's how he figures out so much! You think aurors like Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy would be caught dead without a backup plan? If you had listened to my directions this wouldn't have happened! Draco would be in prison, you'd have his money, and I'd have Hermione."

"And if you'd successfully poisoned her to miscarry, we'd definitely not be in this mess," she snapped.

"Yes, because it's my fault you couldn't stay Malfoy's Handler and they handed him Hermione!" he barked.

Ronald glared at Daphne, who picked at her nails, rolling her eyes.

"Well, there's nothing to be done for it," Rakepick growled, "That stupid little brat is living in the Manor as though he owns the place and we can't touch him. The Dark Lord wanted his body and you both were supposed to hand it over to me when he was born."

"Why can't he just take any brat?" Daphne sighed, "I'm sure Weasley can fuck a baby into me and it do the same damn thing."

"I'm surrounded by idiots," the woman muttered. "I wanted a child of Fae blood. A pureblood body! That is why we put Draco with you, Daphne. He'd fuck his heir into _you_ , and I'd have the perfect vessel! Neither of you could fathom how strong that child would have been! Now, even if we are able to succeed, the brat, his first born, has been given the Dragon Spark and is probably the strongest half-breed, let alone wizard, child Soren has ever sensed to boot! And we gave _you_ the mudblood so she'd finally get the fuck away from Draco far enough that the magic in him wouldn't lash out and protect her! You've _both_ failed! So, now, I have to confer with the others and see what the next course of action shall be."

She stalked out of the room as Daphne and Ron glared at each other.

"You're a waste of Pure blood," she scoffed.

"And you're a money hungry gold digger," he sneered.

* * *

It had taken Eridanus a day to win over his grandmother. He'd run through the gardens and brought her back a bouquet of mismatched flowers.

"Daddy gives Mummy fowers," he said, excitedly, "And I give Gamma fowers!"

Narcissa's eyes filled with a softness she hadn't felt for so long as she looked into the innocent eyes so like her son's. When his hands wrapped around her neck, hugging her, it disarmed her entirely. She'd peered into his innocent face, seeing a small Draco, feeling so much love she felt as though as she would burst.

It had taken Lucius another week entirely. Eridanus had followed him around the Manor the entire week, hiding and peeking, simultaneously amusing and annoying the man. Unlike Draco, who would have demanded his father's attention, Eridanus took his approach more as observing and being close.

"Is that inquisitive nature all from your mother?" he asked, suddenly.

Eridanus sheepishly stepped fully into the library, meeting his grandfather’s gaze as he nodded.

"Whatcha readin?" He asked, raising up on his tiptoes to look over the desk.

"Paperwork," he replied.

Eridanus's nose wrinkled. "Das boring."

"How would you know?" Lucius demanded, peering down into the too intelligent silver eyes.

" _'Cause_ ," he said, stressing the word, "You and Daddy make this noise-" he stopped to give a deep sigh-"All the time when you got papers!"

Lucius felt his brow arch as he peered at the small child. Maybe he was a Malfoy after all. An annoying half-blood that ruined his family's purity, but his family, nonetheless.

"You wanna do somefin fun?" Eridanus asked, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"And what would that entail?" Lucius sneered, "Screaming through the halls of my house at the crack of dawn?"

"No, I only do that wiff Lilly!" he explained, his small face, filled with a seriousness that almost had Lucius's cold expression breaking.

"We're gonna go play wiff the big birds! Wiff all the fedders!" He exclaimed.

"You will leave those peacocks alone," Lucius commanded, instantly annoyed at the idea that his grandson would do anything to his precious peacocks.

Lucius caught the mischievous gleam in the boy's eyes as he peered out at Vimal, Lucius's rare white peacock.

"Come, we will ride one of the Abraxan instead," he called, rising to his feet, trying to distract the little boy.

"REALLY!?" he yelled, happily.

Eridanus's eyes lit up and he reached out, gripping Lucius's big hand in his. Lucius's heart twisted painfully as memories of a young Draco filled his mind. Draco had always been that excitable until he’d suddenly stopped. He remembered every time he dismissed his cheerful son, watching his expression fall, because he needed to finish his work. He remembered breaking his son's heart so many times the boy had stopped his happy outbursts and had buckled down to learn whatever Lucius willingly taught. Always desiring to be close to the man.

Was this what he'd been missing out on? Had he lost the chance to see his son burst with joy at the thought of simply being in his father's presence? He could see where the Mudblood and Draco's child rearing played in the young man. He was polite, well-mannered, inquisitive, but didn't have the fear most children he'd known around adults and didn’t hide his emotions like most pureblood children were taught to do. He'd seen in the few minutes of watching the Granger girl that Eridanus was raised with a firm hand, but with infinite encouragement and patience. And he wondered if he'd failed Draco.

He led the boy out and had elves prepare his prized Abraxan, Merlin. The boy giggled happily as Lucius lifted him into the saddle and Lucius had to admit, that he couldn't stop the joy filling him as he heard the wonderment in his grandson's voice. How could anyone hate something so pure? How could he condemn his blood because his mother's lineage was lacking when the boy seemed just as sharp and powerful as any pureblood?

* * *

Hermione called to the House Elves as she poured over the information in front of her, trying to make it legible.

Poppy, Hermione's personal maid now, popped into the room.

"Mistress be needing something?" the house elf called, cheerfully, adjusting her pretty pink dress.

Hermione cleared her throat, still hating addressing House Elves as servants, even if Draco paid and clothed all of his.

"Where's Eridanus?" she asked, "It's time for his nap."

"Master plays with Master Lucius, Mistress," Poppy announced happily.

Hermione shot to her feet.

"Where? Is he all right?" she demanded.

Poppy looked confused, her ears curling sadly, "Outside, Mistress."

Hermione took off, her robes flying back as she headed out onto the veranda, panic in her throat as she watched the large Abraxan land, her son tucked securely in front of the Elder Malfoy.

"ERID!" she shouted.

"MUMMY! DID YOU SEE ME!?" he shouted, happily, practically flying off the animal as Lucius tried to contain him.

Hermione reached for him, holding him close.

"Are you all right?" she shouted, "You scared me half to death!"

"Mum, I'm fine," he stressed, "Grandad helped me! It was fun!"

Hermione looked at Lucius in surprise as the man's expression softened.

"You did very well, Eridanus. I am proud of you," he praised.

The boy's cheeks reddened with pleasure. Hermione's shock wore off as she focused back on her son.

"What do we say to Mr. Malfoy?" she prompted.

"Fanks, Grandad!" Eridanus squealed happily, launching himself out of Hermione's arms as she struggled to contain him and wrapping his arms tightly around Lucius's neck.

Lucius grunted, catching him, but then held the boy close before meeting Hermione's eye, his eyes steely with determination.

"Whatever you need," he said, nodding.

Hermione's eyes went wide with understanding. He'd accepted Eridanus.

* * *

Standing in the dark room, the wraith attached to the body of Thorfinn Rowle snarled with rage. The miniscule group of Death Eaters stood together silently waiting for him to calm.

Rakepick stood in front of the group, ready for any punishment he wanted to dish out.

"Kill the child!" he hissed.

"We cannot, my lord," she grimaced, "He has been named Lord Malfoy. The grounds protect him. And even if they didn't his mother has been named Keeper and the Mudblood protects the child, barely leaving him out of her sight."

He hissed and they all flinched.

"Find a way! Detach the brat from his home or find a way to control him!" he snarled, "I want my body and I'll strangle the brat’s soul out of it if I have to!"

"Yes, my lord," she whimpered.

"Where are the Malfoys?" he hissed.

"With the child," she breathed, "They have...they have denounced you, my lord."

She thought of the divorce papers that had appeared on the desk upstairs just that morning as she waited for the onslaught of rage. The room filled with a coil of darkness that had the small gathering shuddering. It stopped suddenly and his voice coiled around them.

"Go to the house and enslave the girl," he breathed, "Use the Weasley brat. He can have his whore and I will have what I want most. Lure the child free and either bring him to be or dispose of him."

The room of follows disappeared in smoke.

* * *

A month without word was taking its toll on Hermione. She didn't know who to trust or how to throw all the information she had out into the world. She needed to know who had ratted them out before she could even think of endangering them all with all the information she had. If she was going to reveal them she needed to know the information wasn't going to be buried.

Hermione froze as she heard the floo. She looked up, freezing as she saw Ron. Behind him stood Daphne Greengrass and Patricia Rakepick.

"How did you lot get in here?" she demanded.

"The floos are closed to anyone who isn't a Malfoy," Daphne sneered, reminding her, "Rakepick and I are Malfoys, by marriage."

Pansy rushed into the room, waving her wand discreetly, hiding Hermione's paperwork.

"You aren't welcome here," Pansy said, nonchalantly, keeping a firm hold on her wand.

"Two wives breaking the marriage law?" Rakepick tsked.

"Ronald what are you doing here?" Hermione demanded.

Daphne snickered, "Taking his rights as your husband by force of course."

Ron's cheeks pinked at Daphne's words and betrayal filled Hermione.

"You ratted us out to the ministry," she accused, " _You_ told them where to find us."

"You what?" Pansy exclaimed, a hex on her lips.

"You would've gone to prison, 'Mione," he defended, "One Malfoy for your safety mattered more."

"Harry's in Azkaban because of you!" Pansy shouted.

"Right, well, I didn't tell the self-righteous git to break the law, did I?" he snarled, hating the guilt tightening in him.

"You've ripped our families apart!" Hermione screeched, "Ripped your nephews and nieces from your own brothers! Ripped Harry from Lilly! Ripped Eridanus from Draco! For what?!"

"I would've been a better father than that fucking ferret!" Ron shouted, "We could've been happy, Mione! And you chose that Death Eater all over again!"

"We were never going to be happy, Ronald!" she argued, "We would've hated each other. You want a housewife. A woman who would breed for you. And of course, you'd be willing to let my ambitions go so long as they didn't inhibit you from having the exact thing you grew up with! I didn't want that, Ronald. Draco and I actually have things in common! You betrayed me for some false narrative you've been thinking about for a decade? We aren't compatible, Ron! And I wouldn't have ever loved you! Not like I should."

"It isn't a false narrative!" he shouted, "You never even gave us a chance!"

"Enough of this," Rakepick snarled, "Collar the bitch!"

"Pertinent Esadme," Ron spoke, his wand waving as a large gold collar tightened around Hermione's neck. She gasped, reaching up as it stung her.

"What is this?" she snarled, reaching for her wand, but it wouldn't charge with magic.

"What's going on?" she barked.

"Just an ancient Pureblood spell," Rakepick sneered as the rest of the Malfoy family entered the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" Narcissa demanded, hiding Eridanus behind her, protectively.

"Is that a Mudblood Slave Collar?" Lucius demanded, "Get that off of my grandson's mother this instant!"

As he unsheathed his wand, Rakepick tsked, wagging her finger at him.

"Oh, my sweet husband, did you think the Dark Lord would stop his return because of a small hiccup? If you hex me, Miss Granger will be punished by her rightful owner, her husband. We wouldn't want that now would we? I'm sure your sweet little grandson would be none too pleased. And remember what Draco did last time the fae magic was released? And he’s a trained wizard. That boy could kill us all."

"The Dark Lord?" Ron stopped, his face paling, "I didn't agree..."

"Oh, but you did," Rakepick teased, a dark gleam in her eyes, "Did you think entangling yourself with Dark Witches and Wizards was going to amount to anything good? But, my, my, how the mighty have fallen when they've stopped being the center of attention. Tell me, was the Hero worship and power worth betraying your friends?"

"Ron, you can still make this right," Hermione whispered, meeting Pansy's eye.

The witch had moved toward the door, her hands filled with Hermione's papers. Ron grimaced.

"I don't think I can, 'Mione," he growled, "I...I don't know the counter-curse. And you all have figured out my part in all this. I'll lose everything."

"Ron, you have me collared like a dog!" she exclaimed, tears in her eyes, as Pansy slipped from the room unnoticed.

"Better chained then dead," Daphne smirked.

Rakepick moved toward Lucius.

"Step aside and hand over the child," she commanded.

"No," Narcissa replied, standing tall.

Rakepick smirked. "Right then."

She pouted her wand at Narcissa, growling a Cruciatus.

To her merit, the Malfoy Matriarch didn't scream as her legs gave out from the pain. She sneered.

"You're going to have to try something worse than a curse created by my ancestors," she spat, spitting blood at Rakepick's feet from where she'd bitten her lip to stop the cry, readying to emit from her lips.

"Erid," Hermione shouted, "Time for Fae Circle."

Ron looked at her, confused. What did a children's hiding game have to do with what was happening? But, it became clear when the boy completely disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Rakepick shouted, rounding on her.

Hermione levelled a glare at the woman. "Far away from the likes of you. His father's an Auror and an exceptional wizard. Did you think we wouldn't protect our son from every possibility?"

"Fucking mudblood!" she screamed, lashing out with another Cruciatus.

Hermione cried out, doubling over before falling to her knees, her body shaking from the force. Tremors filled her as she gasped, trying to reign in some control over her own body.

"You'll never find him," she laughed, her eyes filled with the rage and amusement only a mother who had won could have, "You can torture me, kill me, do anything you'd like. But, I'll never tell you where he is."

Rakepick glared, gripping Hermione's face painfully between her fingers, as she whispered, "No doubt he's on the grounds. And this stupid manor has protected him. You think you won't break, but you will. They always do. If the curses and beatings won't break you I'll Imperius your disgusting little husband to rape the truth out of you. I'll leave you so broken you'll wish you were dead."

"Fuck you," Hermione snarled, spitting in the woman's face.

The witch screeched, slapping her as hard as she could. Ron gripped Rakepick's arm and she shot off an Imperius, watching his face twist.

"Be a good little boy and take Mrs. Weasley to her room, Weasley," Rakepick spat.

Ron nodded, reluctantly, gripping Hermione before roughly heading up the stairs. Hermione broke down as soon as her door slammed shut, hoping against everything that Pansy had been able to get out. Now, she would bide her time until everything came to light. She would bide her time until she was free. If only she could keep Eridanus hidden while they waited.

* * *

Pansy had apparated directly into her older brother's home, gripping a sobbing Lilly in her arms.

"JACOB!" she shouted, "Jake, are you here?"

She heard a door upstairs open and two people hurried down the stairs. She sighed in relief as she took in her older brother and his wife, Merula.

"Pans?" he asked, bewildered.

"Get Rissy," she breathed, "And ward the house. Quickly!"

Merula casted a warding spell and closed the floos as Jacob rubbed the small key charm he wore around his neck that connected the three Parkinson siblings. Pansy took the time to calm Lilly and herself as she comforted the toddler in her arms.

"Ruby!" Jacob commanded; the pop of a house elf sounded.

"Master?" she prompted.

"Bring tea and do not allow any visitors. Cancel my meetings," he commanded.

"Yes, master," Ruby replied, flicking out of the room as a port key let Eris drop into the room.

"What's going on?" She demanded, peering into the worried expressions in both her siblings’ faces.

"The marriage law is about creating a militia to control all witches and wizards," Pansy confessed.

The two older siblings dropped into their seats, knees weak, as they looked at the youngest Parkinson.

"Are you sure?" Jacob demanded.

Pansy handed Lilly over to Eris easily as Eris cooed softly in the toddler's ear, the girl still looking completely frightened. Pansy dug through her bag and tossed multiple files onto the coffee table between them. Jacob picked them up, combing through the information in front of him, a grimace clear on his face. He rubbed at the scruff on his face, before ruffling his black hair, peppered with grey.

"Is this all true?" he demanded.

"All of it," Pansy replied, "Draco and Hermione have been gathering all the information for almost three years."

"We have to put a stop to this," Eris muttered, looking over the darker parts of the law, "If Talon and I could have children ours would've been forcibly taken for this ridiculous plot."

"That's another point," Pansy barked, "Why didn't you tell us you couldn’t have children?"

Eris looked at her sister sadly, "It doesn't matter, I lost my ability to reproduce when I was breaking into those vaults all those years ago and almost died at Rakepick's hands."

Jacob grimaced, remembering all his sister had sacrificed for him. He shook his head.

"This won't do just to publish an article in _Witch Weekly_ ," he said, darkly, "I'm going to call my connections at the _Daily Prophet_ and those from the _Quibbler_. And some out of country newspapers as well."

He rose to his feet and held his hand out, an official Witch Weekly Editor-In-Chief badge gleamed at his fingertips and he spoke to it, sending a message to all his employees.

"We have an exclusive story that must go out tonight. Everyone meet me in the office," he commanded, "Tell no one."

For over an hour, the two sisters sat in silence as Lilly napped, stuck in their own minds, filled with worry, as Jacob organized the information and wrote a quick article based on everything he was seeing.

The badge gleamed and he eyed his sisters. "Pansy, you'll stay here. Eris, you, Merula and Talbott should head to the Minister’s office and lobby for the immediate release of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. We need to be as proactive as possible."

Eris and Pansy gave him a sharp nod. Merula stepped into the room, followed by Theo Nott.

"Theo!" Pansy exclaimed, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back and met Eris's gaze.

"You and Merula will go directly to Azkaban with Talbott. I've already bribed the paperwork through, we just have to wait for the order of release and you should be there when it comes through," he said, his eyes filled with determination, "We need to get them free before Hermione's tortured into admitting defeat. Rakepick won't stop until her plan is fulfilled. I'll owl you the paperwork as soon as I get it."

"Why do you look so worried, Theo?" Pansy demanded.

"We need to get Draco back to his son's side. Soren felt his energy levels when we were all at the house for Christmas. Soren said he's a black level wizard with fae magick at the base of his being. There's no telling what that child can do if scared and afraid for his parents' lives. Only Draco can tame that magic."

"If Azkaban hasn't warped him," Eris muttered.

"It's only been a month, Pans," Theo rationalized.

Pansy swallowed the tears in her throat and nodded, "Right. Let's go then."

* * *

**Witch Weekly**

**Special Edition**

**_Mariage Law? Or Wizarding Militia?_ **

**Jacob Alexander Parkinson, Editor-in-Chief**

**We at _Witch Weekly_ pride ourselves in being nonpartisan. But, when information is brought forth that deals with the direct mistrust of the public we feel, as journalist, we must shine light on deliberate attacks on our people. We warn you: this issue will be scathing and not for the fainthearted. All of our facts have been double, and triple checked.**

**The controversial marriage law that has given us three years of forced marriages and three dozen pregnancies is a cover up for more nefarious dealings. A way to control wizarding children and have them fight for our government. This sounds like a conspiracy theory, but as revealed by Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, it is the truth.**

**On subsequent pages you will find copies of all documentation from official government paperwork outlining the marriage law, its drawbacks, its supporters, and all research our Ministry did before rolling it out upon the masses. You will also find a letter from Ms. Granger and the research conducted by her and Lord Draco Malfoy.**

**We implore our government to release Auror Harry James Potter and Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy from Azkaban immediately for false imprisonment on a false law. And we prompt the abolishment of an unjust law that has harmed our community.**

**Take care reader. For in giving you all this information I have put myself, my family, and my staff in danger for the sake of the truth.**

**Pg6:**

_Our government has taken the choice from us to decide who we wish to be and how we must live our lives. And if that is not the worst, they have ripped children from their parents. I myself, am in hiding to protect my son so that he can grow up happy and healthy in my arms. I have always fought for the rights of all magical beings and I understand that we must sacrifice to save our people. But, at what cost?_

_How can I condone this when it has ripped the love of my life from my arms? When it has stolen the children of my close friends? When it has hidden horrible acts behind it?_

_I implore all of you to look beyond the veil._

_This law is nothing more than a plot to create an army of witches and wizards that will overtake the land in a bid to “make us better and richer” as a community. I wouldn't believe it myself if I hadn't seen the propaganda, the child rearing paperwork, the observation guidelines, and magical testing. I never believed that any child I bore would be taken from me by force and given to be raised by my government with a false narrative of preserving the magic._

_I fought in a war to make our world better. Not so that we could fall into a new dark regime. I will fight to right this injustice, not just for myself, but for my son. My son, who I hope will never live through the prejudices of a society that refuses to accept the changing world, when I know change can be a most splendid thing._

_My son is my beacon of hope for a better wizarding world. He is a Malfoy, a family with deep roots in our world, but he is a half-blood with roots in the Muggle world. And I will not unleash him to a world I have abandoned to the horrors of a corrupt system. I will not allow him to think he is lesser than because of where I come from. I will not stop fighting until this law is abolished and we are free once more. I implore you all to fight this injustice with me._

_Our government is not our Masters. We are not slaves to their regimes or pawns on their chess boards. Let us rise against those who think their wills matter than our own._

_-Hermione Jean Granger_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for reading. It means a lot to me to hear from you guys and see that you guys are enjoying this story. it's been hard to be happy with anything I've written lately because I've been scatterbrained with real life worries, but I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.


	13. Play with Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The vows/ceremony are all rituals find in Celtic and Pagan and not the original words/work of the author. The author has only recreated how this ceremony would play out with different snippets and TINY changes and does not claim to own ANY of it. And the vows are by Morgan Llywelyn.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading! I'm still thinking there will be 2 more chapters than the epilogue  
> BUT, I am teasing with the idea of doing a following up fic so you guys can properly meet the kids all hidden under a Dramione marriage (renewal?) fic. Let me know if any of you would be interested :D

The House Elves had been sparse since the moment "Faery Circle" was called and only Hermione knew why. Draco had told her a long time ago that when he was little and played Faery Circle with his friends, a variant of Hide-N-Seek she used to play with Muggle children, he would be able to step through the House Elf traveling wards. And Hermione had realized that meant the Fae blood in Draco and Eridanus made it easier for them to stay hidden on their own grounds.

Up until she had called the game she hadn't known if it would work. Her theory that the House Elves would understand and help teach Eridanus how to hide in their circles seemed to have been correct. At night, after a drunk Ron would fall asleep beside her Etta and Lottie would bring Eridanus to see his mother. But, other than late at night and stolen moments when she was left alone she'd made certain they would keep him safe.

"Mistress," Etta said, quietly, her ears curling sadly, watching as Hermione held Eridanus close as he napped against her.

Hermione frowned, "Not yet, Etta, please."

"Sorry Etta be being, Mistress," the House Elf worried, tugging at her ears, "Yelling from the Red one and Master Draco's bride about the news. They be sending Mistress's husband up. Imperiused, Mistress. Etta doesn't have much time to hide Master Erid."

Hermione moved instantly, gently placing Eridanus's sleeping form into Etta's waiting arms. The House Elf disappeared with a crack as the door, slammed open.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Ron snarled, gripping Hermione up by her hair.

She winced, trying to stop herself from crying out in pain. "I won't tell you!"

He roared, with rage, throwing her onto the floor. "Why are you so goddamn stubborn!? She'll make me 'Crucio' you!"

"Then do it, Ronald!" she sneered, looking exactly like a Malfoy, pissing him off further.

He slapped her hard, shaking with rage. "FUCK! This wasn't supposed to get to this point!"

Hermione spit blood onto the floor and glared at him.

"You were always such a pathetic, self-entitled, selfish, pitying _fuck_. All through school you rode on our coattails hoping you'd get anywhere near as famous as any of us," she snarled, her words uncommonly cruel. Hermione had always had venom in her blood, but only ever spewed it for those who deserved it. And right now, Ronald deserved it, "So, do whatever you think you have to, to feel like a big man, Ronald Weasley. Beat me, rape me, torture me. I will _never_ yield to you."

He glared, hatred glittering in his eyes, "Good think Draco-Dearest taught you Occlumency because I'd just 'Imperio' you."

She scoffed, "As though I would fall into your weak spells."

He headed toward the door, "You'll fucking starve here until you're ready to tell me where the Death Eater Heir is."

The door slammed, rattling her. But, Hermione gripped to her hope, peering at the _Witch Weekly_ peeking at her from under her armchair's cushion. Poppy had managed to smuggle it to her the day the post had arrived. She just hoped the Malfoys would still fight on her side when Draco came for them.

* * *

Draco twitched, hearing the cries of the other prisoners. He shuddered as the chill stole through him, glaring at the damp walls. Suddenly blinding white light filled his cell and he snarled, baring his teeth.

"Lord Malfoy, you are to be released," a slightly familiar voice called.

He looked up into the face of Justice Merula Parkinson, trying to reconcile the confusion in him with the reality that his cage door was open. She reached for him and he flinched away.

She raised her hands up, showing she meant him no harm as he brought himself up to his 195.58cms (6ft 5in), towering over the woman. She swallowed hard but backed away to let him out of the door. His uniform fell slightly off him, exposing the new tattoo on his neck, numbering him as an Azkaban prisoner.

Chains stayed on as they made their way through the brightly lit grey stone walls of Azkaban. He was led downstairs to a modern reception room, stark white and blinding. He met the gaze of the large group of Aurors standing in the hall. At their head stood Potter. He looked just as rough as Draco, eyes filled with a haunting Draco assumed was reflected in his own eyes.

"What's going on?" he croaked, his voice rough from disuse.

Talbott tapped his wand against the chains.

_Clang!_

Draco stared down chains that fell from his wrists. His mind only focusing on one thing: his family.

You've been acquitted of all charges, Lord Malfoy," Merula explained.

"Hermione?" he called, looking up at Harry.

Eris shook her head, "We have been unable to get to her, Draco. She's still locked away in the Manor."

He gritted his teeth as Harry moved forward, handing Draco his wand.

"Go to her. You have all the aurors behind you," he replied, darkly, his emerald gaze hard.

Draco gripped his forearm before nodding, sharply, disapparating in a cloud of smoke. He stumbled onto the grounds, feeling the familial claim of his home.

" _Languidis_ ," he hissed, touching his wand to the ground, feeling it shudder as he felt the land speak to him.

He felt the magic in the grounds push up into him and wrap around him, the old magick greeting him like a puppy reuniting with their master. The grounds shook and the two Head House Elves popped before him.

Etta and Loppy bowed before him in the small circle, surrounded by the runes that named this Malfoy land. The runes glowed, the ground shuddering with power as its true Master stood upon it.

"Master, welcome home," they said, in unison.

"My son," he commanded, his eyes cold.

Etta and Loppy held hands, chanting in Elvish as the space around them changed, entering the Between, where all hidden things lie. Draco stood there, tense, not letting his guard down.

"Daddy!" Eridanus shouted, falling against his father.

Protectiveness surged through him as he gripped his son as the small boy started to sob. Draco held him tightly, his eyes glowing with the Dragon's Spark as his magic sparked through him from his core.

"You're okay, Eridanus," Draco murmured, "I'm here, sweetheart. I have you."

Eridanus held tightly, sniffling into his father as he soaked in the protectiveness of his magic.

"You have to help Mummy," he whispered, "They're hurting her."

Draco nodded, "Of course, son. But, where are your grandparents?"

"Grandmere's hidin' wiff wards," he sniffled.

"Loppy, are the intruders in the house?" he demanded.

"No, Master," Loppy croaked, the elderly House Elf patriarch replied, "They be returnin' soon, Loppy thinks, Master."

Draco nodded, a plan forming as he focused back on his son. Draco leaned back and tipped his son's face up to meet his gaze.

"Erid, you've been such a brave boy," he said, gently, "I am so proud of you. But, I need you to be brave for just a little bit longer. Okay? Can you do that for me?"

Eridanus gave a sharp nod and Draco smiled softly, brushing his lips against the boy's forehead. He disapparated, landing in his parent's apartments.

"Draco!" Narcissa cried, launching herself at her son. She gripped him tightly as he hugged her.

Lucius looked at them grimly.

"Where's Hermione?" Draco demanded.

"Locked in your rooms," Lucius hissed, "That bitch, Rakepick, attacks us every time we leave the room. The house only protects the Heirs and Master and Madame, remember?"

Draco gave a sharp nod.

"I have to go get..." he started, but Lucius cut him off.

"She's wearing a Mudblood Ring," he said, bitterly.

Draco stopped, rage burning through him as he felt his son tense against him. Narcissa took Eridanus into her arms, gently.

"It's okay, sweet boy," she breathed, holding him close, "Grandmere has you."

"Daddy's mad," the boy whispered.

"Not with you, sweet boy," she replied.

Draco's eyes narrowed at his father.

"Who placed that barbaric contraption around her neck?" Draco ground out through gritted teeth.

"The Weasley boy," Lucius replied.

"I'm going to kill him. With my bare hands," Draco snarled, "That spineless _weasel_!"

Eridanus yelped with fear and Narcissa hissed Draco's name, chastising him. Draco caught himself, hearing his son. He turned to Eridanus and met his eyes, so like his own.

"I'm sorry, Erid, I didn't mean to scare you. But, I need you to stay here with Grandmere and..." he peered at his father.

"Grandad," Lucius supplied.

"I don't want to, Daddy!" Erid cried, launching himself into Draco's arms, "I wanna stay wiff you, Dad!"

"I know, Eridanus," Draco murmured, kissing the boy's forehead as he cupped the back of his head, "I know. But, I have to make sure your Mummy's okay. All right? You're safe here with your grandparents. But, Daddy promised to protect Mummy forever. And I have to make sure she's all right. Okay?"

Eridanus sniffled, wiping at his tear-stained face.

"Daddy needs you to be a big boy for just a little longer, okay?" Draco begged, quietly.

"Okay, Daddy," Eridanus replied, tipping his chin up with shaky confidence.

Draco handed his son over and raised his gaze to the house.

"Drop the wards, but don't let anyone apparate upon the grounds," he said, peering up at the house, "I have plans."

The house shuddered with magic, moving to do its Master's bidding. Draco peered at his parents.

"Keep Erid close. When you get to the gates Aurors should be waiting for you, then return into the house and meet me in the ballroom," he commanded.

The family unit nodded as they headed out the door. Draco disapparated, appearing in his bedroom.

"Draco!" Hermione cried, slamming into him.

Draco's lips crashed down onto hers, possessive and harsh, searing her to her core as he gripped her. Hot tears splashed onto her cheeks as she held onto him, her lips melded to his. Too quickly it was over and he pulled away, but stayed pressed against her. He held her by the back of the neck as he peered down at his small witch. Hermione tipped her head back, meeting his gaze, her fingers grazing his unshaven jaw, unbelieving that he was really there.

"Is it really you?" she breathed.

He snarled as he saw the golden collar around her neck.

" _Carere Servit_ ," he hissed, the collar dropping from her neck.

Hermione pulled him down, kissing him hard.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips, "Never leave me again. _Never."_

"I will always find my way home, Granger," he replied, nipping her lips, gently, "Come on, we have to move."

"Draco, we can't just run," Hermione argued.

He smirked, a dark look on his face as he peered down at her, "No, my love, never run. Strategize so we can take down our enemies. They'll come back here soon. We must be ready. And as much as I'd like to ravish you here and now, we have a room full of aurors waiting for our command."

Hermione gave him a heated look, kissing him again before heading out the door.

"This will be revisited, Draco Malfoy," she promised.

* * *

Hermione was looking at Harry as though he had grown a third head.

"Marry Draco?" she spat, "That's your _big_ idea?"

"The weddings from the Marriage Law have all been set aside, Hermione. And you heard Draco. Real marriage bonds, real magical vows, will strengthen both your magical cores and give you access to all the familial magic on the grounds. You were going to marry Draco years ago and now there's nothing to stop you. So, what's the problem?"

"I don't want to get married for a power boost, Harry Potter!" she snapped, glaring at him.

Draco took Hermione by the shoulders, his hands slipping down her arms to cup her elbows.

"Myne, for all purposes we've always been married," Draco soothed, "All we're doing now is finishing the handfasting spell that would have happened on our wedding day all those years ago. My magic will always be yours. And if binding to each other now gives us magic to destroy whatever threat Rakepick brings our way then I'm willing to do it. But, trust me when I say, once I bind myself to you I will never wish to leave your side again."

Tears filled Hermione's eyes. She knew he was right. But, doing this in order to merge their magic and make it stronger...it all felt wrong. It felt like they were marrying for ulterior motives. She choked on a sob.

"This isn't how it was supposed to go," she hissed, "I was supposed to wear that stupid silver and blue wedding dress from your great-aunt Lux. And you were supposed to be wearing those damned white dress robes. And we were supposed to do all those stupid traditional..."

Draco laughed, silencing her with a kiss, "My love, I'm supposed to be the one obsessed with traditions."

Hermione blinked tears out of her eyes, hating that once again their choices were being stripped from them. He rested his forehead against hers, peering into her eyes.

"If you want, after this is all over we'll get married all over again. And I'll get to see you in that beautiful gown, kissed by moonlight, in the Black Family diadem, with the Malfoy family jewels adorning your beautiful body, and I will cry all over again at how lucky I am to be married to you."

"Fine," she muttered, "But, I'll never forgive Ronald for this. Even if he's been under the Imperius the entire time."

He chuckled, "Trust me, the last person I give a fuck about is Weasley."

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Pansy stood together, each holding sleeping children, as Narcissa stood with Lucius in front of Hermione and Draco. Hermione was peering at Draco's ribbons, tied together.

Narcissa casted a circle, as Lucius waited, amused. She called, the elements to them, lighting the candles around them, as she asked them to bless the ceremony before meeting Lucius's gaze. Lucius held out his hands.

"Bride and Groom, declare your intent, for the Gods of Old and New," he called.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, wish to bind my life to thee, Hermione Jean Granger, in life, spirit, and magick," he called, "And bring to our lives the strength of power, wisdom, and values."

He handed Lucius the braided purple, black and silver ribbons. Hermione smiled, gripping Draco's left hand with her own.

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, wish to bind my life to thee, Draco Lucius Malfoy, in life, spirit, and magick," she responded, "And bring to our lives the strength of passion, support in bounty, and joy with harmony."

She handed Lucius the red, orange, and yellow braided ribbon and together they handed Lucius the third braided ribbon they chose together.

"And together we bring our devotion, patience, unity, and honour," they said, together, looking as the blue, pink and grey ribbon left their hands.

As Lucius waved his wand, murmuring the handfasting spell, Hermione felt compelled to speak her vows.

_"You cannot possess me for I belong to myself._

_But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give._

_You cannot command me, for I am a free person._

_But I shall serve you in those ways you require,_

_And the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand._

_I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night,_

_And the eyes into which I smile in the morning._

_I pledge to you the first bite of my meat and the first drink from my cup._

_I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care._

_I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine._

_I shall not slander you, nor you me._

_I shall honor you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in_

_Private and tell no strangers our grievances._

_This is my wedding vow to you_

_This is the marriage of equals."_

Draco gasped as Hermione's ribbon wrapped around their hands, shimmering with her magic, pushing her magic into his.

_I do not wish to possess you. For you belong to yourself as I belong to myself._

_But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give and graciously accept what has been giving so freely._

_I am a free person and have chosen you._

_And I shall serve, protect, and care for you all the days of my life,_

_And the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand._

_I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night,_

_And the eyes into which I smile in the morning._

_I pledge to you the first bite of my meat and the first drink from my cup._

_I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care._

_I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine._

_I shall not slander you, nor you me._

_I shall honor you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in_

_Private and tell no strangers our grievances._

_This is my wedding vow to you_

_This is the marriage of equals."_

He replied, as his ribbon wrapped around their joined hands, amused by the look of awe on her face as she felt Draco's magic.

Lucius watched the spell binding the last ribbon as he spoke, "As the third ribbon binds you in matrimony so it binds you in all things. And in the fastening of the last cord, you bind your magicks to each other in the deepest eternal vows."

 _"Heart to thee, body to thee, magick to thee. Always and forever. So we vow, so mote it be,"_ they vowed, as the ribbons tightened before being absorbed into their hands, creating silver bands around each of their left ring fingers.

Tears spilled down Draco's cheeks as he swooped down, pressing his lips to his witch.

"I love you, Mrs. Malfoy," he breathed.

"I love you, Mr. Malfoy," she replied, "But, right now, there are Death Eaters to destroy."

He chuckled, "Of course, my witch."

His gaze hardened as he squared his shoulders.

"Etta, let our guests back in," he growled, "They can meet me in the library."

"Harry, be ready," Hermione reminded, "They'll move quickly."

Harry smirked, "And my aurors will move faster. We'll get them, Mione, don't worry."

* * *

Draco sat in the library, holding a glass of fire whiskey, peering at the face of the first Malfoy wizard: Allard Malfae.

"If you destroy this house it will curse you and your bloodline," he snarled, in French.

Draco's eyes flickered over to his paternal grandfather’s portrait, who was currently rolling his eyes at his grandson.

"He is right," Abraxas's portrait drawled.

"Haven't I doomed the family enough by breeding with Mudbloods?" Draco sneered, "Funny how you've muddied our lifeline with Faeries Grandpere Allard. And Grandfather, I remember your mistress, Collette. A mudblood, if I recall."

"You cannot marry dirty blood no matter how much you play with it," Abraxas scoffed, "Siring your heir in that girl. How foolish. Even if that child is the strongest Malfoy child since my sister, Lux. It was stupid to ever sire that child and binding yourself to the chit! How the mightly have fallen! But, all that can be forgiven. What cannot is your next move! This plot of yours to use the Fae magic in your blood will destroy this house, Draco!"

"It is mine to destroy," he replied, sipping his drink.

The ancestors sniffed and muttered their dissent.

"None of you will parish," he remarked, "And the house and I have decided my punishment."

He waved his wand, securing the paintings into stillness as the floo ignited.

Rakepick, Dolohov, Weasley and Greengrass stood together, staring at the nonchalant visage of Draco Malfoy.

"Did you think Azkaban would hold me?" he scoffed, "I thought at least you were smart than that, Dolohov."

Dolohov looked at him, with a blank expression, as though there was nothing left of him, as a voice hissed into his mind. Familiar and unwelcome.

"Draco, you have grown into your power, but I am still your Master," the voice called, causing a shudder to drive through Draco, before he slammed up his wards.

"A leech once again, I see," he sneered, "How the mighty Dark Lord has fallen."

Weasley threw a hex and Draco easily deflected it, barely flicking his wand in his wrist. He tsked.

"Come, Weasley," he drawled, swirling his whiskey, "I'm not here to fight you."

"Haven't come to fight for Hermione and her honour?" he snarled.

Draco scoffed, "She's not my property, Weasley. And trust me, the last person who needs me defending their honour is Granger."

Ron glared, "I'll kill you before I give her back to you. I've given up too much."

"Yes, your soul to the Dark Lord," Draco sneered, "Tell me, was it worth it? Actually, tell me after she's done with you. You're in here, worried about what I will do to you. But, do you know what a lioness is like when she's unchained? Especially, when her cub is threatened?"

Dark pleasure filled Draco as he saw Weasley's face pale.

"Ah, so it's dawned on you what she's going to do with your bollocks when she sees you? Good."

The door opened and a silent hex hit Ron, dropping him to the ground as Hermione stepped through the door, glaring at the group.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor," she greeted, an air of superiority hanging around her.

"Lady Malfoy," he purred, "So, glad you could join us."

"Lady Malfoy?" Daphne demanded, "You're married to me."

Hermione came to Draco's side, her hand on his shoulder, the smirk on her lips positively Slytherin as she felt Draco's magic beneath her own, still raw from binding their magick during the marriage ceremony.

"Haven't you heard? The marriage law has been overturned," she announced, "And Draco and I were married just this afternoon. In the old ways."

The gasp from the purebloods in the room told Hermione all she needed to know. Hermione flicked her wand, binding the three witches and wizards as Draco rose to his feet, sneering, feeling the ancient magic filling him as he stepped toward Dolohov's husk, the Dark Lord's red gaze taking him in from the depths of cold eyes.

"You can't touch the fae magick," the Dark Lord cackled.

"Myne?" Draco called.

She bared the key tattoo on her chest, tapping it three times with her wand, "Ego clavis. Dimittere." she called, pointing her wand at Draco, the spell coursing through the both of them as fear grew behind the cruelty.

A roar filled the room, coming from deep inside Draco. His hands glowed as magic poured through him into the man's body, burning him from the inside out. The grounds shook violently as Draco's eyes glowed with power, pulsing through Daphne and Rakepick and consuming them, more controlled than the last time Draco had unleashed this power.

Hermione focusing her magic and the bond with Draco on keeping him tamed, had missed the failing of her binding spell as Ron threw a hex at Draco. Draco hissed in pain, the magic coursing out of him as he doubled over, the strength of magic, shuddering the land beneath them. Hermione gasped as she heard the cracking around them, seeing the large cracks along the walls.

"ERIDANUS!" Draco roared. trying to regain control of his power.

Hermione took off for the ballroom as her family stumbled out of the room.

"CRUCIO!"

Hermione cried out, dropping to the ground, before she reached her son. She snarled, feeling Draco's wild magic pulsing around her as she turned her wand on Ron, slashing her wand as purple flames sparked from her wand. Ron cried out in pain.

Hermione gasped, realizing she'd used Dolohov's curse as Ron threw a hex at her.

"NOT MY MUMMY!" Eridanus shouted, the roar of magic soaring through the room as fire erupted around them.

Hermione turned to grab her son as fire poured from his young hands. Draco, having recovered, stumbled free from the library, hurrying over to them, taking Eridanus in his arms, murmuring words in a language Hermione couldn't pinpoint.

The flames stopped coming from the young boy's hands, but that didn't stop the building from beginning to collapse around them. Lucius prompted them forward, pushing the family into movement. Draco and Hermione stumbled out of the house, the entire Malfoy clan huddled together as the cracking became worse.

They stood, the elder Malfoys staring in apt horror as the Manor began collapsing, being consumed by the earth and the fire.

Hermione met Draco's eye as they held their son between them, relief in her eyes.

It was over. But, what now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH SO MUCH HAPPENED! I'm DEAD, I survived, but I am DEAD!  
> Thank you guys for taking the time to read this story! I appreciate every single one of yous.  
> The theme songs for this chapter is Play with Fire by Sam Tinnesz ft Yacht Money & Alpha by Little Destroyer


	14. Trials of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, last update I said you'd get 2 more chapters...you're actually only getting one and the epilogue because I started overthinking it and it wasn't coming out good at all. There was just a lot of couples I was trying to revisit while also trying to explain how things were changing at the ministry. I figured I'd just add more info into the Epilogue :D But, trust me I'm definitely not skimping you guys out on anything. It honestly was a mess.

Hermione barely heard the voices of those around her. She didn't react as she watched Crowley being arrested or watched Healers take Ron from the rubble. She didn't say anything when Draco had whispered that he was still alive, that she hadn't murdered one of her oldest friends. She simply curled around her son, holding him close to her.

The little boy refused to pull away as his fingers imbedded themselves into her curls. Her eyes came up as Draco wiped her tears before kissing her. She shuddered against him as he whispered, "It's over."

Four hours later, she was standing inside the Ministry, exhaustion pulling her. They'd forced her and Draco to take Eridanus for his first check up at St. Mungo's and file his birth certificate, simultaneously updating his parents’ records and creating his own, then they sent the two off to be interrogated for far too long about the last three years, but particularly what happened earlier in the evening. As she heard the tell-tale signs of the clocks hitting two in the morning she snapped.

"I've had enough! I have been threatened, locked inside for months, kept away from my family, forced into an annoying wedding, and attacked. I am _done_. If we're not under arrest, then we're leaving!" she rose to her feet and Draco tried to hide a grin as the frightened looking arurors.

"My love, go home to Grimmauld. I'll meet you and our son as soon as we're done here," he called, even as the men across from them blanched at the woman's rage.

"Draco..." she growled.

"They need all the help I can give them to convict," he said, calmly, "Go. I'll be home soon, I promise."

She huffed, but conceded, taking their sleeping bundle out of his arms, carrying him out through the floo. Draco met the tired gaze of the other senior aurors.

"Please, continue your interrogation," he bade them, "The quicker we're done here the quicker I may enjoy my wedding night."

* * *

Early in the morning Draco and Harry finally stepped through the floo into their house. Talbott followed through, ready to pick up his wife, who had come home with the two tired witches the night before. They smiled, to find the young mothers curled up on the sofa, no doubt having been trying to stay awake. The younger two men looked around, searching for their children, but realized quickly that they were no doubt tucked into a bed somewhere above.

Eris walked into the room from the hall with a tray of tea beside her as she greeted them. She leaned against Talbott as he leaned down, brushing his lips with hers.

"Hello, my serpent," he murmured.

"Hello, my eagle," she replied.

"Better get Grang-I mean Malfoy," Draco started, smirking as the realization finally dawned on him that the witch was finally his wife, "To bed."

"We better get back, Ris,” Talbott said, tightening his arms around her, “We have to meet with McGonagall.”

"Actually, can you three wait?" Harry asked.

Draco frowned, looking up at his best friend, noticing how nervous the other man was. Draco watched him fidget, his fingers twitching.

"What's going on, mate?" he asked.

"I'd like you to be here..." he started but froze as Hermione grizzled before peering up at them.

"Why are you talking so early?" she growled.

"Forgive me, dear," Draco drawled, kissing her lips, "Let's get you to bed so you don't hurt your back and neck."

Hermione yawned, arching as she stretched before reaching up to him.

"Carry me?" she mumbled.

"One day married and you're demanding me to carry you around?" Draco sneered, but easily lifted her into his arms, "Get on with it, Potter. I mean to consummate my marriage before my wife gets the bright idea that she's going to get any sleep today."

"What's going on, Harry?" Hermione murmured, nuzzling her cheek on Draco's robes.

"You'll see, if you two stop being so disgusting for a moment," he grumbled, before gently shaking Pansy awake.

She snorted, mid-snore, jolting to her feet, her wand drawn. She grumbled, her glare fixing on Harry.

"What the fuck, Potter?" she snarled, "Haven't you heard of beauty rest? I need it!"

Harry chuckled, "There's something more important right now, Parks."

"Is Lilly okay?" she demanded, getting to her feet.

"Pansy, will you shut the fuck up and let me talk?" Harry replied, raising a brow.

Pansy looked at him in surprise before sitting down again, gasping lightly as Harry dropped to his knee in front of her. Eris squealed, covering her mouth as Hermione practically fell out of Draco's arms.

"Pansy Peony Parkinson, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Harry asked, opening up a small box with a beautiful princess cut diamond.

"YES!" Pansy screamed, throwing herself into his arms, like a schoolgirl. She kissed his face all over and Draco groaned.

"We're not babysitting so you two can shag over how happy you are," Draco growled.

"Oh, hush!" Hermione chastised slapping his chest before hugging her pseudo-brother and her best friend tightly, "We're so happy for you! And we'd happily watch the kids!"

" _Myne_!" Draco whined, "It's _our_ wedding night."

He shot a glare at Harry, who met his eye sheepishly.

"Looks like none of us are going to shag?" Harry offered.

Eris giggled, "We’ll take the tykes home with us for the day to give you all some privacy."

"Is that okay?" Hermione started, biting her lip.

Eris laughed, "Of course! We don't mind at all, right Tal?"

"Good," Draco growled, lifting his wife, "I don't plan on letting you out of our bed for the rest of the day."

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione squealed, smacking his arse as he moved up the stairs.

"Hush, witch," he growled, "I want you to save that lung power for when you're screaming my name."

* * *

**September 1st:**

The ceremony was small, in the backyard at Grimmauld Place. It was an intimate affair with the Weasley children and their significant others, along with their own children. Molly and Arthur’s lack of presence was palpable, but they all tried to ignore it. And to be perfectly honest, they all had a feeling the entire event would have been a lot more awkward if the two had been there.

While they understood that Ron had broken the law, he was still their son. And none of the Weasley children had it in them to fight with their parents again, especially considering how he had hurt Fred and George's family.

Pansy looked beautiful in emerald green witch's lace wedding robes, the gown flowing around her before flying back in a cape. She wore a beautiful witch's hat, that matched the hat on little Lilly's head as she twirled in her own emerald dress, throwing flower petals everywhere.

Draco had managed to slick Harry's hair back with the obscenely expensive hair potion he'd used to slick his own hair back as a child, finally taming that wild hair for once.

Hermione happily talked and chatted with her friends as they caught up. She was amused when Viktor Krum had shown up with Charlie Weasley. And was more than content watching her husband charm the two men before slipping away to her side. He kissed her deeply.

"Mrs. Malfoy, we need to go soon. Mother and Father expect to see their grandson tomorrow for tea."

She giggled, kissing him back, "Dance with me first?"

"Of course," he murmured, taking her into his arms, twirling her around.

Hermione sighed happily as she swayed with him, "I don't think I can be any happier than I am right now, Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh, so you aren't excited to leave Erid at my parents’ tomorrow so we can go roam all the Malfoy real estate to find the perfect home?" he teased, “And by tour I mean shag in each home to find the perfect place.”

She rolled her eyes, "Behave. And of course, I'm excited. Grimmauld is huge, but now that we're all married we should all have a little more privacy. Plus, I want to be able to fuck my husband in whatever room I want. Not just in the rooms we won't get caught in."

"Great minds think alike," he purred.

* * *

**September 10th:**

Hermione groaned, her stomach churning again as she stopped packing. She shot to her feet, throwing up into the toilet, the door wide open.

"Mione?" Pansy called, "Are you okay?"

Mrs. Potter jogged up the stairs, telling the kids to stay downstairs as she entered the bathroom.

Hermione groaned as she peered at Pansy.

"The flu, you think?" Pansy asked, leaning against the wall.

"No..." she grumbled, "Something much, much worse. A parasite that takes nine months to expel itself."

Pansy's eyes grew wide.

"Are you sure?" she asked, smirking.

"No, but this is how I felt when I was pregnant with Erid," Hermione groaned, before vomiting once more, grimacing at the mix of her meager breakfast.

"Want to do the diagnostic spell now?" Pansy demanded.

"Pans, I have to finish packing," Hermione replied, "I don't have time for this!"

Pansy scoffed, "Your husband can help dig through all the shite in Grimmauld. Most of it is his anyway since we got rid of the flat when the Marriage Law happened. You basically only own most of the books, which we both know, you're taking all of them, and your clothes. And I know that cute little two-story Tudor cottage on the Malfoy Estate in Hertfordshire was cleaned by house elves in less than an hour. I highly doubt that tuckered him out so much he can't help you pack."

"He's still working..." Hermione pointed out.

Draco had decided a month ago he no longer wanted to be an auror but training his successor had taken up a lot of time. But, he'd stayed on to train him as a favour to Harry, the new Head Auror. Especially with the fall of the ministry as it was. Every department that had anything to do with the marriage law had been investigated by the head of the Department of Mysteries, a formidable witch none of them had ever met: Severine Prince. She'd weeded through all of the ministry employees and had many of them fired.

While every department rebuilt, they also had long talks about reformations. Talks that Hermione wished she could be part of. Both she and Pansy had been given a month to get their affairs at home in order and given official papers naming both women Justices in the court. Hermione had been offered the position of Head Researcher and Archivist while Pansy had been offered Head Justice. Neither had decided yet.

"Barely!" Pansy sneered, "Come on, they're both still at work, so we should do it now."

Hermione gulped as Pansy stood before her, casting the diagnostic charm. Hermione's womb, and subsequently the flesh hiding it, glowed a warm blue.

"Congratulations," Pansy whispered.

"MUMMY, LILLY WON'T GIVE ME BACK MY TOY!" Eridanus yelled, breaking the silence as the women stared at each other.

Hermione sighed, rubbing her face, "Can you imagine me with not one, but two Tiny Draco's?"

Pansy snickered, "You married the git."

* * *

**September 25th:**

"Lady Malfoy! Lady Malfoy!"

"Lord Malfoy, how did you manage being a secret auror?"

"Lady Malfoy, do you think the verdict will stand?

"Will Malfoy Manor be fixed?"

"Where do you and Lady plan on making your home?"

"Will there be any other Malfoys in your future?"

"Why did you quit the department?"

Journalist bombarded them as they walked out of the building, their son burrowed deep into his mother's bosom as he whimpered. Draco kept his arms around both his wife and son protectively as he tried to push through. The dark look on his face had most people in his path stumbling back in fear.

"ENOUGH! Everyone needs to vacate the premises immediately," a voice called, through the atrium.

They looked up at Head Auror Harry James Potter, standing with an equally annoyed looking, Justice Pansy Potter, who held a glaring little girl in her arms.

"MY DADDY SAY STOP!" Lilly shouted, holding her Dad's wand to her while the Sonorus charm was still activated, "YOU ALL GETS TIME OUT!"

The room filled with laughter. Draco's eyes shined with amusement as he reached the floos, meeting Harry's eye. Draco had finished his last shift in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and he didn't envy Potter one bit.

They entered Number 12 Grimmauld Place and Eridanus happily hurried outside to play with Willow, completely engrossed with pretending to be a dog.

Draco sighed, sitting down on the leather couch. Hermione came to him then, straddling his waist, her fingers brushing through his hair.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Are you okay with quitting?" she whispered, against his lips.

"I never wanted to do that job in the first place, Granger," he murmured, caressing her waist, "Have you thought more about staying in the Law offices? Or you could go back to the RCMC."

She nuzzled her nose with his, "I think I want to be a part of changing the law. But, I'd rather not be a Handler anymore. And with things changing in the next few months, it would be better to keep away from any dangerous animals or magical creatures. A woman in a delicate family way can't really put herself in that kind dangerous position."

Draco's hands that had been roaming his wife's back stopped instantly. He peered into her face, his expression filled with disbelief. Hermione giggled.

"I've rendered Draco Malfoy silent?" she gasped, playfully.

"Are you...are you sure?" he asked, his large hands covering her entire flat stomach.

She bit her lip, nodding. "Are you happy, my love?"

Draco buried his fingers into her hair and crashed his lips to hers. "You're perfect you know."

* * *

**October 31st:**

Draco's tears kept reappearing every time he peered at his wife.

"Is Draco going to be okay?" Ginny asked as she sat down heavily beside her best friend.

She rubbed her large stomach, bigger than Hermione's was, but not by much. This was Ginny's first pregnancy, her and Blaise opting to build their careers first rather than breed, and Hermione could tell it was taking its toll on the usually lithe and hyper woman. Hermione gave Ginny a secret smile as she rubbed her own stomach.

"Remember when Blaise found out you two were having a baby boy?" she asked.

Ginny smiled softly, remembering the way Blaise had childishly sent letters to all his friends stating that his child would be the best out of them all before breaking down and weeping while simply staring at Ginny's stomach.

"Yeah, dramatic, just like most Slytherins," she teased, rolling her eyes.

"Well, Draco just found out that we're having twins," Hermione whispered, conspiratorially, her eyes shining with mischief.

Ginny gaped at her before hugging her tightly.

"That's amazing!" she shouted.

"Don't tell anyone!" she hissed, "We just found out today. But, since there's two we're going to ask you, Blaise, Soren and her trio of men to be their godparents."

Ginny squealed, hugging her tightly, "I'm so excited!"

Hermione laughed, hugging her back, "Thank you."

"When does he find out about the DADA position at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked, watching Draco as he played with his son.

"End of term, hopefully. He's very excited," she said, grinning, "He'll be a great teacher."

* * *

**January 5th:**

"Eridanus, please, sit still," Hermione murmured quietly.

"Mummy, I want to sit on your lap," he whimpered.

"Erid, we've talked about this, sweetie," Hermione explained patiently, "I know you want to be close to Mummy today, but there's not enough space for you on my lap and Daddy and I need to be able to get up quickly."

Eridanus glared at his mother's stomach where his brother and sister were.

"No fair," he grumbled and then Hermione saw it as the room filled with the High Court of the Wizengamot: Fear. Hermione looked up to where Draco stood talking with Harry and motioned over to them. Draco strode over and got down to their lowered level.

"Everything okay?" he asked, "The trial starts in ten minutes."

"I think Erid is still a little nervous about his role," Hermione explained softly.

Draco frowned and fixed his gaze on their eldest. "Is that true, Erid?"

The small boy bit his lip, not meeting his eye, just like his mother did when she was anxious. Draco coaxed the boy's face to meet his eye.

"You know Mummy and Daddy are right here, right? We'll protect you no matter what Eridanus," he explained.

His little brow burrowed as he tried to figure out how to word his worry.

"What if he hurts Mummy, Daddy?" he whispered, the fear more noticeable now.

Hermione frowned, putting her arm around her son, pulling him close.

Draco nodded and sat on Eridanus's other side, pointing up to the members of the Wizengamot.

"You see, those people?" he asked.

Eridanus nodded.

"They're Justices..." he started.

"Like Mummy and Auntie Pansy?" Eridanus interrupted, curiously looking up at the older people above them.

"Yes, darling," Hermione murmured, "Just like me and Auntie."

"They are here to make sure Mr. Weasley never hurts anyone ever again by deciding what kind of timeout he needs. And I'm sure Mr. Weasley feels awful for what he did and will be okay with his timeout. Just like Miss Greengrass was when she got her timeout back in November. Remember?"

Eridanus nodded, remembering the week his parents had left him at Grandmere and Grandad's townhouse in London. He remembered the crying lady on Grandmere's paper and Daddy had told him she was sad because she was on timeout for helping her sister hurt Mummy.

"And because their job is to make sure Mr. Weasley has a timeout and sometimes, like when you have a timeout, wizards can have tantrums they ask the aurors..."

"Like Uncle Harry and you, Daddy?" Eridanus asked, excitedly, turning to look for the aurors in the room.

Draco chuckled, "Yes, Erid. Like Uncle Harry is and like I used to be."

"They keep us safe!" he said, happily.

Draco chuckled, "Yes, they do."

"Settle down," Pansy called, coming into the room, "This is the only warning I will give, if journalists and reporters can't keep quiet they will be removed from the Wizengamot chambers at once. Another warning for all journalists, if I so much as see a flicker of a child on a stand in any photographs taken here today I will personally make certain you are punished to the full extent of whatever archaic law I can find. No arguments? Good. Then Court is in session."

She tapped her wand, the room brightening and charms around the room, igniting. Every person in the room watched with bated breath as Ronald Bilius Weasley was led into the room and placed in his seat. For three hours they all sat, quietly, listening to Ron's testimony and the testimonies of those around them.

"We call Hermione Jean Malfoy nee Granger to the stand," Pansy called.

Hermione took her seat and placed her hand on the iron horseshoe in front of her.

"Do you swear to tell the truth on threat of burning your hand with pure iron?" Pansy called.

Hermione gave a sharp nod, "So mote it be."

She held her stomach as she answered the basic questions. The ones she'd answered countless times.

"Did Mr. Weasley violate you?" Pansy asked suddenly.

Hermione froze before clearing her throat. "No. Smacked me a few times, the Imperius made him angry. And I was threatened several times, but Ron never violated me."

Pansy gave a sharp nod, "Did you know Mr. Weasley intended harm to you or your child in a bid for the Dark Lord?"

Hermione shook her head, swallowing hard as she remembered the hatred in Ron's face. "No. Not until he, Miss Greengrass, and Madame Rakepick came into Malfoy Manor that first time."

Pansy continued her questioning before finally dismissing Hermione. Hermione didn't spare Ron a look the entire time. She didn't look at him while Harry testified against him either. But, if she had she would have found a broken shell of a man with tears running down his gaunt face. Prison in the dungeons of the Ministry hadn’t been kind to his psyche. And Ron wished he could take everything back, but it was too late. He’d betrayed everyone.

"And when did you find that Mr. Weasley had told Mr. Crowley about you hiding Lord and Lady Malfoy?" Pansy asked.

"Hours before he and a horde of ex-aurors broke into Nott Place," Harry replied.

"Did you confront Mr. Weasley, Auror Potter?" she asked.

"Yes, when Lord Malfoy and I were arrested," he continued.

"And what did Mr. Weasley have to say?" she pushed.

"That life would have been better if he'd managed to kill Lord Malfoy during the Three-Year War," Harry said, sadly, "Before stating a Death Eater bastard didn't deserve to live."

"And whom was he referring to when he said, 'Death Eater bastard'?" Pansy demanded.

"I assume he was speaking of Lord Malfoy's heir and eldest son," Harry replied.

Draco tensed beside Hermione. Hermione rested her hand on his closed fists, meeting his eyes. He couldn't hold his anger while holding their son. He had to stay calm. Draco took a deep breath, keeping his eyes on Hermione.

"What's a deaf eater bassard?" Eridanus asked, quietly.

"It's a very nasty thing to call someone, Eridanus," Hermione whispered, "You might hear it a lot as you get older from people who don't like Daddy. But, know you will always be mine and Daddy’s perfect little boy."

Eridanus didn't fully understand but turned to hug his father tightly. Hermione waved at Pansy and Pansy frowned before seeing the cold fury on Draco's face.

"Minister and High Inquisitor, I ask that we recess for lunch and reconvene after," Pansy called.

"Court Adjourned," the High Inquisitor, called rising to her feet with the Minister.

Hermione took Eridanus, resting him on her waist before tugging for Draco. He followed blindly into the hall, the tension leaving his shoulders as he met her gaze.

"We love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he replied, kissing each of their foreheads, "Let's eat."

* * *

Hermione and Draco had both barely eaten anything as they waited for the next part of the trial.

Draco took the stand first. He felt like he answered the same questions over and over again, but he answered them while maintaining his cool demeanor.

"Lord Malfoy, you entrusted the safety of your son and wife to Malfoy Manor, why is that?" Pansy asked.

"Because the house cared for them when I could not," he growled.

"And what did you witness that day you arrived back at your home?" Pansy asked.

"My wife was wearing a Mudblood Collar," he glared, "And had bruises on her."

The room filled with horrified murmurs.

"Mummy, whas a mud-bud?" Eridanus asked.

"It's another mean word, sweetheart," Hermione murmured, "One I'll explain to you when you're older. Please, do not repeat it."

The room filled with louder murmurs as Eridanus's voice was louder than the last time. Ron looked down in shame, swallowing hard as he thought about that damned collar.

"Hush," Pansy called to the room, before meeting Draco's eye, "Can you explain to the Court what a Mu-Mudblood Collar is, Lord Malfoy?"

"It is an old Dark magic to keep Muggles or Muggleborns as obedient lovers and wives to their wizards. Voldemort made use of them quite often and expected Death Eaters to as well."

"And how did you release Lady Malfoy from the binds?" Pansy asked.

Draco ground his teeth, his eyes burning with anger. "Because I knew the counter curse. And the fact that anyone, especially someone who claimed to love my wife would put that disgusting device around her neck is sickening. Do you know, it will often keep a woman firmly in place while a husband beats them? They are Dark Magic for a reason."

Pansy nodded, firmly, swallowing hard. "Did Mr. Weasley threaten your son the night you returned?"

"No, mostly me and my wife," he replied, "Mr. Weasley was none too pleased when he realized Lady Malfoy and I had wed mere hours after the law had been rescinded."

"And did he attack you?" Pansy asked.

"Yes," Draco replied, "Threw a hex when he encountered me."

"You used to be an auror, correct, Lord Malfoy?" Pansy pushed.

"Yes."

"And in that professional opinion, do you believe that Mr. Weasley would have killed your wife and child?"

"If given the chance, my professional opinion stands that he would have killed my son and enslaved my wife if things had gone in his favour," Draco said, his voice cold.

"That will be all, Lord Malfoy," Pansy said, politely, "I call to the stand Eridanus Granger Malfoy."

Hermione looked down at Eridanus, who was gripping her hand tightly.

"Mummy, I'm scared," he whispered.

Hermione caressed his cheek, "I know, sweetheart, but I know you can do this. You're my brave little man."

Eridanus held her tightly as Hermione walked down toward Pansy. Draco moved forward and lifted his son up, who had a near death grip on his mother's leg. Draco held him close, rubbing his back soothingly. Draco put him in the raised chair, and he whimpered, gripping Draco's neck tightly.

"Eridanus, I need you to be a brave boy one more time," he whispered, softly in his ear.

"Don't go, Daddy," he whimpered.

Draco sighed, looking over at Pansy.

"Misiner King?" Eridanus called, quietly, shyly meeting the older man’s eyes.

"Yes, young man?" Kingsley called, softening at nervous look on the young boy.

"Can my Daddy stand next to me and hold my hand please?" he asked.

Kingsley frowned. "I..."

He looked up at the other members of the Wizengamot.

"Daddy says it's okay to be scared, but it's better wiff people who care," he pushed, "Please?"

Flynn Kettleburn nodded firmly, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, your father can stand to the side and hold your hand."

Pansy smiled as she walked forward, Draco moving to the side to hold his son's hand.

"Hi, Auntie!" Eridanus said, happily, "You look nice today!"

The room chuckled and Pansy smiled. "Hello, Erid, today you have to call me Justice Potter, can you do that for me?"

Eridanus nodded.

"Good, now can you tell everyone your name?" she asked.

"But, you know my name," he replied.

Again, chuckles filled the air.

"I know, but it's polite to introduce yourself to people who have never met you," Pansy teased.

"Oh, okay. Hi, I'm Eridanus Ganger Malfoy, and I'm Free years old," Eridanus said, smiling up at everyone.

"Okay, now, Eridanus, I'm going to ask you some questions and you have to be a good boy and tell me the truth, can you do that?"

Eridanus gave Pansy a sharp nod. "Mummy says it's not nice to lie. You hurt people."

"That's a good lesson," Pansy agreed, smiling, "Do you recognize that man?"

Eridanus's intelligent eyes flickered toward the cage that held Ron and shuddered, nodding slowly, "He hurt Mummy."

"And I heard you used magic to stop him, is that right?" she asked.

Eridanus nodded, nervously. He knew he wasn't supposed to do magic on purpose.

"Did Mr. Weasley ever hurt you?" she asked.

"No, just very mean. He said mean things to Mummy all the time and I had to hide," he said, quietly, "I missed my mummy and daddy. It was scary."

Pansy and Draco's hearts twisted painfully at those admissions.

Draco shut his eyes, trying to keep calm and not kill the wizard that had terrorized his son.

Pansy continued her interrogation, finally letting Eridanus go with Draco.

"We the Wizengamot feel with the magnitude of evidence against Mr. Weasley and the knowledge that some of his acts were done under an Imperius Curse hereby sentence Ronald Bilius Weasley to twenty years in Azkaban."

As they left the Ministry that evening, none of them felt like they'd won. Justice had been served, but they'd all lost someone they'd loved. Hermione tried not to dwell on it as they flooed home. She slowly cleaned off the papers for new legislatures off the coffee table as Draco laid Eridanus down for a nap.

He came back down and sat beside her.

"What now?" she whispered, "Now that it's all finally over, what are we supposed to do?"

"Exactly what we did before, Myne, build a life and make change where we can," he murmured, kissing her lips, "Except this time we won't have to do it alone. This time we have each other."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again for reading! I had so much fun writing this! It was quite the adventure. I really appreciated every single one of your pieces of feedback and your kudos, and the simple fact that you read it all the way through makes me so happy!  
> Stick around for the Epilogue tomorrow!


	15. Kingdoms Fall, But Rebuild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a lot of fun! But, there's 2 new and an old Dramione project I want to focus on now. It's a lot of quick short snippets. Sorry if its a little disappointing. I've been trying to write this in between everything else in real life.This chapter will give a small look into all the years up until where it coincides with the prologue. At which point you will get a look into each of the children first person. (Sorry if the POV change is annoying >.>)

**December 15th, 2010:**

Hermione stood proudly as she looked at the newly signed reforms. She squealed as she stepped through her floo, right into her husband's office at Hogwarts.

"Darling," Draco called, raising a brow and peering at her over his wire glasses, a new addition as he progressed into his thirties, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"They've passed," she squealed, handing him the copies of her reforms, "They all passed. Every single one."

Draco looked at her proudly, rising to his feet and kissing her deeply.

"Brightest witch of our age?" he chuckled, "No, brightest witch of any age."

"The Equality of Sentient Beasts Act," she giggled, excitedly, "The Free to Work Elf Reform, the Anti-Marriage Law Act, the Retribution Act. And The Department of Muggleborn Detection and Protection opens up next month!"

He held her face in her hand, brushing his lips against hers. "My perfect wife," he murmured, "I have another surprise."

"Hm?" she asked, her eyes shining playfully.

He handed her the Memo that had arrived from the Ministry a week before. Hermione gasped.

"I was going to wait until Christmas, but it looks like the kids will be starting at Wizarding schools a lot earlier than expected," he murmured.

"They accepted the proposition for a Wizarding Primary school?" Hermione whispered.

"Not only that, but the governors also want to see about what they can do about preschool," he murmured, "Especially after Blaise's research into Squibs. Sparking magic in Squibs is near impossible as they hit school age, but he’s managed with toddlers."

Hermione laughed, tears in her eyes as she thought about Cinder Zabini. The girl had been named a squib but two years later she was boiling with magic. Nothing like the effortless and constant magic of her older brother, but still there.

Hermione laughed, "Any idea who they want as Headmaster?"

"Neville," Draco replied, smiling, "He'll be a great headmaster. And unlike Hogwarts the kids will be flooed home daily."

"This is almost as great as Pansy forcing the Ministry to open up a daycare for working mothers," she squealed, happily.

Draco chuckled, rubbing her stomach, lovingly, "What do you care? You'll be on Maternity leave before it's finished."

"Five kids," Hermione sighed, "What am I going to do with a house full of Malfoys?"

"Enjoy us, Granger," he murmured, kissing her deeply.

* * *

**November 8 th, 2014:**

"With a bitter heart I step down, due to my dwindling health," Minister Shacklebolt called, before joking, "Cancer is almost as bad as Blood Curses. Except this I can actually fight!"

The room filled with small chuckles and he waved Hermione forward.

"I'd like you all to meet the new Minister of Magic, Hermione Jean Malfoy," he announced, "Lady Malfoy has been a force for change and a symbol of hope for many years and I know she will lead us into a new world, a better one."

The room filled with applause as Hermione stood awkwardly in front of them all.

She'd only been Deputy Minister for the last year. Could she really be ready to lead their people? Would she be any good at it?

"Stop thinking so much," Draco murmured into her ear, "Anything you do for them will be for the better, Myne. You're the best choice. I'm so proud of you."

She glared up at him, but he could see the pleasure in her eyes at being praised. "I remember you whinging and worrying all week when McGonagall had to pick a new Deputy Head."

"Yes, but you're not shaping the future minds of our children," he replied, "Plus, I'm just a prat. You're _the_ Hermione Granger. If you can't handle it, who can?"

She rolled her eyes before moving up to give her speech. Draco watched as his wife transformed before everyone. She commanded the room in a way that filled him with pride. He knew she was nervous; he could see the small tremor in her hand. But, if you looked at her you couldn't tell. He smiled, thinking about that frizzy haired, bucktooth girl from his youth 'um-ing' and 'uh-ing'. My had times changed.

She walked toward him, kissing him gently, as he caressed her bottom lip with his thumb.

"I’ve never shagged a Minister before. I hope you’re ready, Madame Minister," he murmured.

She rolled her eyes, but the promise of what the night would bring was in her eyes.

"You better be up for the challenge, Headmaster," she teased, "Many a man would be thrilled to bed the Minister of Magic."

He chuckled, "Wait until we leave this insufferable party, witch. Other men indeed."

* * *

**June 5 th, 2015:**

Hermione shivered with excitement as she cuddled her little four-year-old, tightly.

Nash grumbled, trying to fall away, his brown curls falling into his big grey eyes.

"Down, please!" he shouted.

Elara gripped onto Calypso, her blonde curls twisting into Calypso's dark brown ones, the older girl grimacing.

"Mummy, tell Lara to let me go," Calypso whinged.

"Come on, now," Hermione chastised, lightly, "You know today is Daddy's special day. Scorpius, darling, stay close."

The little blonde boy hurried over, his brown eyes opened wide with worry gripping her free hand, "Where's Erid, Mummy?"

"With Daddy, remember?" she said, smiling, as they all climbed into the floo as Ministry employees moved quickly out of the new Minister's way.

Today was the most important day of Draco's thirty-five years. Today he'd been named Headmaster of Hogwarts’s School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after Minerva’s retirement and his birthday. And they were celebrating with an elaborate Family Reunion.

They walked through the large grounds of Nott Place where toddlers and kids screamed as they played. The kids launched themselves at Draco a mix of brunette and blond, silky locks and curls. Draco greeted each of them, amused. Draco beamed at her as he came to her, showing her the new _Witch Weekly_. They stood together on its cover, his arms wrapped around her waist, looking like the power couple they'd become.

" _From Childhood Enemies to Heros to Wizarding Royalty_?" she giggled, sneering up at him, " _Read up on Witch Weekly's exclusive interview with power couple as they enter their new careers as Minister of Magic and Head of famed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Why did we agree to do this interview_?"

"Because we're amazing," he replied, kissing her lightly.

She shook her head, looking up at him.

"I think it's time," she said, quietly, looking down at the photos of their children in the magazine, at different ages, "It's time to teach them about forgiveness."

Draco nodded. "Do you want to go now?"

"Yes, please," she whispered, "I know it's your birthday and our special day, but..."

"It's fine, Myne," he murmured, "This is more important."

"I'll find Harry and see if the kids can stay with him and Pans for a few hours," she replied.

And that's how they found themselves walking through Azkaban and into a small visitation room. The room was cold, but clean and bright. Hermione always hated it. It was like going into a Muggle Doctor's office. Too clean. Too bright. Too unnatural. Draco stayed outside, knowing that it was Hermione who had to issue this conversation because he could go the next one hundred years never meeting the man again. But, at one time he'd been Hermione's family.

He squeezed her hand and she squeezed back before entering the dim room.

She sat down, waiting patiently. The door on the other side of the room opened and she bit her lip, trying to keep herself calm as she met Ronald Weasley's eye.

He sat across from her; his expression drawn.

"I heard you've become Minister," he said quietly, "Mum said..."

"I've come to give you your pardon," Hermione cut him off, charging forward.

His brow knit together, and he frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you've been pardoned for your crimes," she replied, evenly.

"Why?" he demanded, the first spark of life in his blue eyes.

"You were my best friend, Ron," she said, quietly, "I don't know what caused you to betray me like this, but I forgive you. Not for you or our friendship, but for my children. I want them to know that it is never too late to forgive those who have hurt you. You've paid your dues. No one died for your crime, no one who wouldn't have ended up with the Dementor's Kiss anyway."

He gaped at her.

"I'm free?" he asked, his voice filled with awe.

"Yes," Hermione replied, "You're free. I hope you make the most of this second chance. And don't ever come near me or my family again."

She rose to her feet and headed toward the door. "I hope you find your bliss, Ronald."

"Is he treating you right?" he whispered.

"He treats me like no one else could have," she replied, "Goodbye."

* * *

**September 5th, 2022:**

"One in every house! How is that even possible?" Harry demanded, amused as Hermione beamed at the news from Draco.

Hermione grinned up at her best friend. "You, Harry Potter, owe me 10 Galleons!"

He shook his head as he looked down at the letter once more.

"I definitely thought Nash would be in Slytherin," Harry muttered.

"No way!" Hermione argued, "That boy isn't conniving, he's just bloody brilliant!"

She laughed lightly as she looked down at the picture on her phone.

"He managed to snap this photo before the signal short circuited," she said, showing Harry the five Malfoy children in their school jumpers. Two emerald green, one burgundy, another yellow and now a royal blue one.

"This is so ridiculous," he muttered.

She smirked up at him. "You're just mad because you didn't talk Pans into having as many as Draco and I did. You could've had an entire quidditch team if you'd played your cards right."

He tickled her, "Hush, Mione! I bet you told her!"

She smiled, "Nash starts with Ron's Annie this year."

"That's good," Harry said, amused, "At least both of them will have someone around they know that aren't way older. Speaking of, Erid came to ask for Lilly's hand in marriage last night. Some warning would've been nice, Mione."

She smirked, "No way. I wasn't going to invoke the wrath of a Malfoy man whose plans are thwarted. We're going to be real family soon, Harry Potter."

He chuckled, "I'm sure Draco's just happy it's not a Weasley."

"Oh, definitely," she teased.

* * *

**October 30th, 2030:**

Eridanus was the eldest, but he wasn't the strongest. That title was held for the three sisters whose magic formed a coven triad, and at its core Calypso, so it was the eldest of the three that took her place at the Northern-most space of the grounds.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" the group shouted, the guardians exploding from wands. Calypso's Hungarian Horntail roared as Eridanus's wolf howled, Callisto's horse whinnied, Nash's fox yipped, and Elara's peacock train-rattled its feathers, waiting.

Hermione and Draco's otters took the lead as they sent healing through the damaged grounds and Hermione nodded to Calypso to begin.

Draco watched, filled with pride as Calypso raised her wand and drew the runes necessary around her, her sisters mimicking her movements at their own spots. His wife to the South, Callisto to the West and Elara to the East. The Gaelic chanting filled the air as the elements roared to join them all in the circle. The three Malfoy men stood in the center, watching in awe as they manifested. The rain and wind picked up as fire erupted around the circle and the grounds shimmered.

The long hair of all the Malfoy women whipped around them as their magical cores shook with power.

Elara's voice rang out in song, enchanting as her magic weaved through it. Callisto and Calypso's voices intertwined with their younger sister's, weaving a song that enchanted the grounds around them. Hermione's voice rang beneath their own, chanting as their daughters poured their healing magick into the grounds.

As the song ended the four witches cut into their hands with dangerously sharp athames, blood pouring onto the grounds.

The Malfoy men cut into their own hands, smearing their blood across the lands with their family, creating a pentagram.

"Mo fhuil. Mo thìr," they hissed together, using the languages that had joined together in England centuries ago, "Par le sang, je prends ce qui est à moi."

The land shook hard, the barriers mending around them as magick moved through it, coming quickly to greet the entire family.

Draco walked toward his children, smearing his blood on each forehead as he murmured the bonding spell, binding his children to the land. He met Eridanus's determined slate gaze, moved on to Calypso's defiant silver, smiled into Callisto's nervous brown, and Elara's amused amber, and smirked at Nash's intelligent dark grey. He met his wife's hand, their blood mixing as they gripped hands, binding her to the land through him as well.

The group stood together, lining up, holding their wands high toward the wreckage.

"Reducit Reædificabo Restituet Maximus," they called, watching as the house slowly rebuilt itself.

Callisto smiled, leaning against her sister's shoulder. Calypso rolled her eyes but smiled indulgently. The house shook as it formed a beautiful set of glass double doors at the top of large stairs, leading up. A collection of ten house elves appeared, squealing with glee.

"Start bringing everything back into the Manor," Draco called, looking back at his family.

"Are you ready?"

They all headed up, but Draco let his daughters go first. Calypso glared as the doorknob glowed red in warning. She hissed and Draco chuckled. She grasped her sister's hands, their magic sparking.

"Thrice our blood flows, thrice we are freed," she sneered, "Thrice is all the enchantment needs."

The door shuddered, clicking open, throwing itself wide as a phantom threw itself forward. The younger girls flinched into their sister's bosom, but Calypso, while smaller than both of them was not cowed. She pushed her sisters behind her, raising herself up as tall as she possibly could, only being 160cms, her wild curls, so much like her mother's as she pointed her wand at the phantom.

"Punishment was banishment for fifty years!" the house spirit hissed.

Calypso didn't flinch, having researched house and land magic for longer than she cared to admit with her mother. "You will bow. By blood of three you were crafted. By blood of three you will succumb. And by family blood be bound."

The house shuddered with rage, but conceded as Draco led his family into the home. The group moved through the house, impressed by its splendor. They'd all grown up listening to the stories of Malfoy Manor. The good and the bad.

They walked into the large room that housed most of their ancestors and the family tree. Nash gasped, his mind reeling at the new project he would endeavor just for fun as he caught the different names on the tree.

Callisto stood silently, sullen, her fingers tracing the glittering gold name she hadn't seen in nine years.

"Are you all right?" Calypso called quietly.

Callisto nodded, "Yeah...I just..."

Calypso saw what she was looking at and frowned, caressing the name beside her own 'Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy'. She hugged her sister, who shook against her, trying not to cry.

"Do you know, your father and I had two names chosen when we thought the both of you were boys. Hyperion and Scorpius. And then Calypso took us by surprise being a little girl. So, we named her Calypso. The hidden one and a trailing moon. But, I'd always been in love with the name Callisto and I clung to that name hoping you were born a little girl too," Hermione murmured into her daughter's ear as she hugged them both, "Scorpius took on both names to honour the fact that I didn't have two little boys. And then you came to us and told us you didn't feel like Scorpius and I'd seen flashes of my little Callisto so often that I knew it was true. You were my little girl and too beautiful."

Hermione cupped Callisto's face in her hands, caressing her cheeks. "I am so proud of the woman you are, Callisto. You didn't kill Scorpius by living your truth or kill him in our eyes. Scorpius is a part of you just as Callisto has always been you."

Callisto sobbed, burying her face in her mother's neck as she held her close.

"I think we should update this," Draco murmured, placing his wand on the tree watching as the name shimmered and changed, reflecting her true name.

"We should get this place ready," Nash muttered, " _Witch Weekly_ will be here any minute."

* * *

The house was immaculate when Lilly Rose Malfoy walked through the door with her three-year-old, Narcissa, in her arms and her cousin Kellan Parkinson walking behind her.

"Sweetheart," Eridanus murmured, kissing her gently before taking his daughter, "Have you been good for Mummy?"

The sweet blond girl nodded, cuddling close, "Yeah!"

"Where is the interview being conducted?" Kellan asked.

"Follow me," Eridanus replied, leading them all into the large library.

The rest of the Malfoys were lounging around the room, most with books in their hands.

"Welcome to our home," Draco said easily.

"Headmaster Malfoy, it's wonderful to see you again. Minister Malfoy, you as well."

"Please, it's just Hermione and Draco here," Hermione replied, shaking his hand, "It's good to see you again, Kellan."

"Should we get started?" Calypso asked, "I have to get back to Gringott's and then the shop to make sure the twins have stopped working before tomorrow."

"Right," Kellan called, "Can I have the names, ages, and occupations of all family members? Just the ones I'm interviewing."

Hermione smiled, pointing at her children as the photographer at Kellan's side stood at the read.

"Eridanus Granger Malfoy, 27, Deputy Head Auror," Hermione announced, "Calypso Hermione Black, 24, Curse Breaker at Gringott's, Callisto Jean Longbottom, 24, Magizoologist and current Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwart's. Elara Helena Zabini, 22, Musician. And Nash Drakon Malfoy, 18, and a Justice trainee."

Hermione looked at her children proudly.

"And you two? I know everyone knows, but for the interview," Kellan said, quietly, as the pictures were taken of each striking Malfoy child.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," Draco drawled, "50 years old, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My wife, Hermione Jean Malfoy, age 51, Minister of Magic."

"Thank you. Now, tomorrow is said to be the renewal of your marriage, is that correct, Lord and Lady Malfoy?" Kellan asked.

Draco nodded, "Yes, tomorrow I give my wife the proper wedding we should have had thirty years ago."

"Lady Malfoy, your captor will be here with his family. Are you at all worried?" he asked.

"No," She replied, quietly, "We forgave Mr. Weasley a long time ago. Living in a state of constant anger wasn't what we wanted. And we've always taught our children to forgive those who have wronged you. And staying angry would have made family gatherings very awkward."

"Even teachers who marry your daughter?" Elara teased, smirking at Calypso.

Calypso's eyes narrowed as she flicked her brown unruly curls behind her. "We weren't together when I was Thad or Theo's student. And Theo's not even a professor anymore."

Draco raised his eyebrow, "I can do math, Lypso."

Calypso's face turned into a mask and she shrugged, "Believe what you'd like."

The entire family chuckled, the tension in the room dispelling as the interview commenced.

* * *

**The Next Day:**

**_Eridanus:_ **

_I've never seen my father so worked up before. Malfoy men didn't get nervous._

_"Dad, you've been married for near thirty years," I said, rolling my eyes as I adjusted my Slytherin cufflinks._

_"Yes, but as you recall we rushed it," he muttered._

_"Barely," I chuckled, "Don't let her see you crack now, old man."_

_I hugged my father as he glared up at the elegant braid my hair was in._

_"Let me guess? Grandad gave you the idea?" he sneered, his normal attitude back in place._

_I smirked at him. "Competing for your father's affection with your son? That's pretty pathetic, Malfoy."_

_He chuckled, "Go make sure those Weasel's haven't destroyed my house."_

_I laughed, "I'll see you up there with the rings, Dad."_

_I headed out onto the lawn, watching Elara enchant toys with Callisto as they played with the budding set of grandchildren before finding Calypso in her element. She stood in the middle of the entire affair, as elegant and intimidating as our Grandmere._

_"Everything ready?" I asked her. She gave a sharp nod, as an unruly curl sprung from her put together French knot._

_"Lilly's by the spring," she said, motioning to the natural spring pools on the West side of the estate._

_I headed over, finding my wife. I pulled her close, amused by the expression on her face._

_"What are you thinking about?" I murmured._

_"Do you think we'll be as happy as our parents?" she asked, looking back at the group of adults._

_I smirked, "Happier, I think. Come on, let's go get Cissy away from Grandmere before that woman steals her namesake."_

_Lilly scoffed. "That girl talks so much Narcissa will hand her back way before we begin to worry."_

* * *

**_Calypso:_ **

_My anxiety was spiking. I hated big events like these. There was just so much that could go wrong. The anxiety wasn't bad when I needed it. Like when I was breaking curses or keeping my husbands from hurting themselves. But, what do I do with all this frustration when I don't really have to fix anything?_

_"Watch out!" I barked, as a server almost dropped a crystal glass, "You fool! A House Elf would have had a better grasp."_

_"I...I'm sorry...Sorry, Mistress Mal-" he stuttered._

_"Black!" I snapped, "My name is Black."_

_I had chosen the name when my husbands and I had been unable to agree on our surname. Three names was truly absurd. And two out of three of us had enough Black Blood in us that the name could stick, not to mention I couldn’t imagine being stuck with the last name ‘Weasley’. I hadn't meant to be in a wizard’s triad with my professors and best friends who happened to be brothers--twins. But, here I was. Always a rule breaker and always sly enough to handle more than most._

_"Lady Black," Thaddeus Arthur Black gently called, his dark brown hair falling into his eye as he peered down at me standing in front of me, "Be gentle with the boy."_

_"That isn't anyway to present yourself, darling," Theodore Seren Black (though I knew he was still using Weasley-Nott while working at the shop to my chagrin) teased, his red hair brushing my collar as he pressed himself behind me, pressing a kiss onto my shoulder._

_"Please, refrain from touching my daughter further Professor and Lord Black," a voice drawled behind them._

_Thad and Teddy shared a Cheshire grin before Thad looked apologetic and Teddy looked uncaring._

_"Sorry, Uncle Draco," they said in unison._

_“Behave,” I muttered._

_"Where are your sisters, Caly?" Draco asked, using his special nickname for me._

_"Down with Mummy, Daddy," I replied, smiling up at him, "Do you need them?"_

_"No," he chuckled, "You should go check in with your Mum."_

_I headed to my mother's room, leaving my husbands to deal with my father. I walked into the room finding her in a beautiful royal blue wedding dress, enchanted to look like the night sky._

_"Mummy, you look beautiful," I whispered._

_She beamed, pulling me close. She kissed my forehead._

_"I can't wait to marry your father all over again," she breathed._

_"I hope I'll be as happy as you and Dad," I murmured, knowing that my own knowledge of love came from them._

_She cupped my face in her hands, her curls spilling free like mine had begun to. "Of course, you will, my sweet girl, you deserve the world."_

_"I better go check on the wedding," I murmured, "We'll start soon. I'll send Auntie Pans up."_

* * *

**_Callisto:_ **

_I swayed happily as I held onto Frank Longbottom's hand. Frank was my best friend and also the love of my life. If Frank loved me half as much as my dad loved my mum I knew I was in for a life full of joy._

_I knew I should have felt like the disappointment of my family. I wasn't charming and sly like Eridanus or cunning and ruthless like Calypso. I wasn't confident and cool like Elara or as brilliant as Nash. I hadn't even been a good 'boy'. I hadn't been in the "Good" houses at Hogwarts. I'd been, as everyone put it, PowderPuff. But, my family had never made me feel anything, but loved. They'd made me feel like I could conquer the entire world and that I was loved and accepted._

_Frank made me feel the same way. I couldn't give Frank children. But, he didn't care about that. He only cared about me._

_"You sure your dad won't freak when he seems me?" Frank asked for the hundredth time._

_"Frankie, I've told you about a thousand times Dad doesn't hate you," I said, exasperatedly._

_"I mean...he was pretty pissed off when he found out we eloped," he muttered._

_"Yes, because we agreed to a six-month engagement so that the family could get to know you," I reminded him, "We weren't supposed to get sloshed celebrating finding an extinct Dragon species and eloping at a 24-hour chapel! Not to mention Grandmere ripped him a new one when she found out the way we got married!"_

_He blushed red and I laughed, leaning against him. "I promise. He definitely wants you here. He considers you just as much his son as Nash, Erid, Thad and Teddy."_

_"Listo?" Calypso called to me, standing by the wall. I walked over, still feeling small beside Lypso even though I towered over her._

_"What's up?" I asked._

_"Mum's almost ready. Where's Lara?" she demanded. She was a stickler for punctuality._

_"Waiting for us," I replied, pointing to where our sister stood with her wife and six out of our many Weasley “cousins”._

_Calypso grimaced, "For a woman with the voice of an angel she acts like a complete tool."_

_"Come on," I laughed, "Before they start trying to play quidditch before the wedding."_

_Calypso's eyes narrowed. "They better not dare."_

* * *

**_Elara:_ **

_I'd never thought things through fully. I knew it was my greatest downfall even as it led to some of the most amazing moments in my life. But, my parents had never judged or tried to tamper that impulse in me. They'd only educated me when I'd messed up._

_And in time I'd learned how to use my best judgement. And for that I was grateful. Without there stern, but gentle guidance I would've still been the explosive child I'd always been. Cinder Zabini reminded me of my parents with her unending patience at my recklessness. But, then Cinder was used to catching fast things. A professional seeker had to know how to do that for sure._

_I grinned as I saw my sisters._

_"Ready to find Mum?" I asked as they neared, "Do you have the trinkets, Lypso?"_

_Calypso nodded, holding up her enchanted beaded bag, a gift from Mum._

_"We better hurry," she said, climbing back up to Mum's room where Grandmere was perched on the bed, looking nothing like her elderly age as she elegantly waited._

_We greeted our Grandmere before Calypso handed out the trinkets before Mum stepped through. We gasped as we took her in. I grinned as Grandmere's eyes filled with tears._

_"You look lovely, dear," she breathed._

_"Thank you," Mum called, "Ready to get married, girls?"_

_"Not just," Calypso replied before she took Mum's hand and put a bracelet on her arm. "Something old."_

_Hermione giggled as she recognized the beaded, mismatched bracelets the three of us had made her when we were little for Mother’s Day._

_"Something new," I said, putting a beautiful enchanted locket around our mother's neck. The pictures inside changed, flashing each member of our family._

_"Something borrowed," Narcissa called, placing an enchanted tiara on Mum's head. A Malfoy Heirloom worn by every Malfoy bride._

_"Something blue," Callisto finished, handing her the shoes we'd had custom made just for the occasion._

_Mum beamed at us, her eyes filled with tears before kissing our cheeks. "Let's go downstairs and get married...again."_

* * *

**_Nash:_ **

_I didn't really like weddings. They weren't logical. Tying yourself to something for eternity didn't sound rational. But, I knew my parents loved each other. And they never questioned my inability to find that kind of attachment to others. They'd always accepted that while I enjoyed being around people none of them aroused me._

_I'd dated of course, but I'd never known anything like my parents or my siblings and their spouses. But, my parents never questioned that. Just like I couldn't question the happiness on my parents' faces as Lara sang our mother down the aisle. I couldn't find any illogical or logical reason why they didn't deserve to be happy. And if anyone could find any fault it was definitely me._

_It was what I'd always excelled at. No, I didn't understand what romantic love was or felt like, but I knew that my parents had it in its purest form. Watching the tears on my father's face as my mother walked down the aisle told me that. He looked at my mother the way I could never imagine looking at anyone. I had cleverness and right now that was enough. But, did I even want someone to look at me that way?_

* * *

**Draco & Hermione:**

They never thought they would be as happy as they were right now. They had never anticipated being surrounded by their friends and family filled with so much love. And to think they’d lost each other twice before finding their home. If life could be charmed, they felt theirs had been charmed for joy.

They were grandparents to a stubborn little girl. Expecting their second and third soon. They were watching their children thrive and their world growing. When they destroyed their kingdoms twice they hadn't expected rebuilding them to be filled with so much love and promise. And as they bound themselves together again they vowed to continue growing until their entire loves were just love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who read this story and left your encouragement behind. I'm so glad you enjoyed this story. I had a great time writing it!


End file.
